Under the Dark Night's Moonlight We Dance
by Aurora Marie Hart
Summary: Hermione and Remus had always had a great teacher.student relationship. Life throws them a curve ball in reccent events, which changes them forever. Numerous plots unfold. ON HOLD!
1. Part One: Moonlit Walks and June’s Brigh

Part One: Moonlit Walks and June's Bright Light

Hermione Granger was in her dormitory writing in her journal, as the full moon hovered over Hogwarts. She wrote the beautiful words across the line subconsciously. Meanwhile, her mind was going in overdrive. She couldn't help but think about her horrible day.

__

June 18, 1998

Dear Diary,

I finally got the guts to break up with Ron. I ran into the Common room after composing myself, and found Harry and Ginny playing tonsil hockey. So, I attempted to ask him to use his map, which he waved me off graciously, and I went up and got it. I found Ron's name on it, and rushed out of the common room to find him.

I slowly ganged up on him as I followed him by the map, rather than sight. Just when I was about to start jogging, I stopped dead in my tracks. Ron had company! Not just any company, female company! So, I started to sneak up to where he was.

He was in an empty classroom with this girl, and he left the door wide open. Funny, how we are both Prefects. I mean, he obviously must of thought I would be around. Maybe not.

So anyways, I peered into the room and almost choked on what I saw. Ron Weasley had Lavender Brown up against the wall. No, they weren't having a friendly chat. They were shagging, having sexual intercourse, love making, or doing the vertical tango but most importantly- SEX!

Me and my mother's temper. I was furious; was surprised not to see smoke coming out of my ears with a train whistle. I WAS FUCKING PISSED!

So, I coughed loudly, which seemed to have echoed off the empty classroom. They jumped, squealed tried to get dressed. I just put my hand up.

I said 'Ron, it's fucking over. You may continue.' I left without a word as I held the marauder's map in my hand tightly. I saw Snape coming.

I said 'Mischief Manage.' I lit my wand so Snape could see me.

'Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed this late at night?' He said with that annoying ass grin.

'I'd ask the same of you, but if you must know I just saw some very very gruesome things,' I said as he raised his brows. I seemed to have caught his attention with my tone.

'And what was that?' He asked interested. Finally. So I motioned him closer and he did. Funny, but nonetheless I told him.

'I saw a slut and my now ex-boyfriend doing the vertical tango,' I spat. He didn't catch on though, or if he did he was doing this on purpose.

'What?'

'They were screwing! Having sexual intercourse! Shagging! Fucking! Whatever you call it! I've had it with this place!' I screamed at him. He was clearly dumbstruck and was about to start docking points. 'Allow me professor. Ten points for fowl language, ten points for shouting, twenty points for telling a horrific thing, and thirty points for allowing yourself to be completely gullible and naive with your boyfriend. Oh and where is he? Ah yes, three classes down to the right. Yes your welcome professor, oh and I hope you have a splendid evening,' I said loudly. He looked shocked again, twice this night. Applauds oneself in head. So now I am here. Writing profusely in my diary. Ron is such a fucking dick, God I wish I castrated him! Harry is probably having a sleepover with Ginny. Ugh I think I need a walk. I'll be back.

She stormed out of the common room and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The night was warm and there was a slight breeze that carried an eerie feeling. She sat by the lake in the darkness that was lit by the moon. She sighed and ran her free hand through her curls. She had her wand in her other hand. She began skipping rocks on the lake, actually amazed at how her arm was so strong. _Bloody summer softball league._ In the distance, she heard a twig break.

Frantically, she casted a Lumos and she could not see anything. Her mind began reeling for information on protective charms since she knew she could not make it back to the castle. She heard a closer growl and froze. She had heard that growl before, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

Before she could do anything, the think leapt and landed on her as she screamed an electrifying scream. She felt her flesh on her shoulder being ripped and screamed even louder at the pain. She was sobbing freely and began to loose consciousness. Before she passed out, she saw another pair of amber eyes racing towards her.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in a dark room. She tried opened her swollen eyes, and finally managed to break them open. The first thing she saw was those amber eyes, which were much darker from whenever she had last saw them. She let out a gasp and stared into his orbs. Then she groaned and tried rolling over. That's when someone stopped her.

"Don't," he warned. She looked around and saw solemn blue eyes that usually sparkled as well as concerned emerald ones.

"Hi 'Mione," Harry said as he squeezed her hand.

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked her quietly.

"Honestly?" She asked and he nodded. "I feel like shit."

"Yes, feeling like shit is natural," he commented. Hermione grinned at her headmaster, who in return smiled.

"Do you know how long you have been out for?" Remus asked as he held her other hand.

"Not the faintest clue. Do you?"

"Yes, three days."

"Three days?" She was taken back. She was thinking an hour or two. Something definitely was not right. "Why?"

"Hermione, there have been some rather unfortunate events. Before we get into that, why were you outside past curfew? Dumbledore asked. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes reliving that horrible thing she saw over and over again.

"Ron," she said simply. Harry looked towards his professors confused.

"What about Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Here comes another blunt answer and pardon mon Français. I saw Ron screwing Lavender behind my back while we were still going out; therefore, I dumped him. I ran into Snape, docked some house points from Gryffindor before he had a chance and went to my dormitory. I wrote in my diary for about a half hour and then went for a walk. I wound up by the lake just skipping rocks trying to clear my mind since it was such a nice night. I heard something and then it gets shady from there."

"That's good enough. We'll start from there. You were attacked," Dumbledore began. Hermione's eyes furrowed together. "You were bitten by a werewolf."

"Shit," she murmured and no one caught it. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" she bellowed. Remus looked down and sure enough she looked towards him. "Was it you?" She asked him softly.

"No. I took my potion in front of Snape." He said reassuringly yet quickly. She squeezed his hand and looked at Dumbledore.

"Who did it?" She asked Dumbledore. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That question will remain unanswered until we conclude something from the tests that are being taken. Remus saved you however. He found you on his nightly patrol. He howled loud enough for me and I raced down and took you. You were very badly bitten on that shoulder," he said pointing to her right shoulder.

"Oh no," she said almost on the burst of tears.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"That's my bloody wand hand. I'm sure as hell I'm not ambidextrous."

"I see. It's all right. It's a good thing you took your NEWTS the other day. Don't worry about anything. I'll inform you when I have a solid plan. For now, bed rest for you young lady," he said sweetly. Hermione smiled. He kissed her hand politely and then left with a swirl of purple robes. Harry was next to leave.

"It'll be all right 'Mione. I'll make sure to tell Pomfrey to set Ron aside from you," he said with an evil look in his eyes. Hermione snatched his hand at the last minute.

"Don't be foolish. Take care," she said. He smiled and then walked determinedly out.

"So, Professor, lovely day isn't?" She asked sarcastically. He looked saddened which confused her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"Wrong answer pick again," she said and he still was pouting. She leaned on her good elbow and crawled half onto his lap. He watched her with a startled expression. She ran her hand over his face softly and looked into his deep amber eyes. "You're not telling me, and that upsets me more than this bloody situation. I am sure we are going to become better friends than a lot of people here. So, this is not starting us off great, and I'm willing to try and help you out like you helped me." Remus looked down and rubbed his temples.

"I'm just stressed and I have a lot going on," he began. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to encourage him. "I just wish this never happened to you. I would get bitten over for you if this didn't have to happen to you. But what's done is done, and no one can change it. I just want you to know I will be there for you even if I am an emotional mess."

"Well, we'll be messes together. And we'll be sick together. It'll be ok. It's like a blessing in disguise if you look at it in a good perspective. I know you have been dealing with this for the better part of your life, but now you have someone else to share it with. I shouldn't judge on if it is good or not, no. But, I just believe at least we have each other to deal with it. You're not alone anymore," she said and kissed his cheek. She rested back in bed and watched the emotions play over his face. He got up, kissed her forehead as he ran his hand through her curls.

"Thank you. Forgive me for being an arse. Get some rest, you'll need it." She sighed as she watched him leave. A few minutes later she heard a frantic Pomfrey and two people carrying someone in.

"Mr. Potter did a number on him. He attached a note saying to separate him from Hermione or Mr. Weasley won't be the only one getting a pounding." She squealed as Snape and Neville brought him in.

"Madame, what happened?" She asked the Mediwitch.

"Mr. Potter really outdid himself. He beat and hexed Mr. Weasley. Poor child, I wonder what he did?" She asked rhetorically.

"He cheated on me," she told her. The Mediwitch stopped in her tracks and formed a fowl face.

"Bastard, " she hissed and she directed the men. Snape walked over to her with his usual sneer as Neville left.

"Looks like I will be making two batches every full moon eh Miss Granger?" He said. She smirked at him.

"Yes, yes. Ha ha ha! I'm a bloody werewolf. Big fucking whoopee! Are you finished yet?" She interrogated him.

"Finished with what?" He sneered.

"With pissing me off! Get over yourself! I am hardly your student, thank heavens. Hell, I won't be in class for the rest of the year! So now that your done breaking my horns and pissing me off till no end, leave!" She yelled. Snape stood there shocked, for the third time in a long time.

"Go ahead, dock points from the Head Girl who got her heart broken and now got her DNA changed! Go on dock points for my irresponsibility. You know what, I don't want you making my potion. I'll make it myself!" She screamed and turned over gently on her sore and burning shoulder. She heard his footsteps trail and then speak with the person at the door.

"She's gone nutters," he said to Dumbledore quietly.

"I heard that Snape!" She cried and she heard him gasp. Dumbledore strode in and sat by her on the side she was turned over.

"It seems your hearing has already improved," he said. She nodded knowing fully well what was happening.

"My DNA is breaking and changing."

"Yes, that is correct. One hundred points to Gryffindor," he said and she looked at him with a smile. "You docked a lot of points last night. Silly points if Professor Snape docked I would have added say if someone was smiling." He said happy with his theory. She laughed and he laughed with her as any tension broke.

"Miss Granger, I need to check your shoulder," Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I should…"

"No, stay Professor. It's no big deal. Besides, you've got me laughing. I need a few laughs," she said smiling. He nodded and turned around so Pomfrey could slip her top off. Hermione held her top around her chest and Pomfrey transfigured it into a tube top. Dumbledore turned around when Pomfrey said he could, and he gasped. Hermione looked at her shoulder and sighed.

"It'll be all right dear. I have healed many wounds. I should be able to get it somewhat looking decent. No worries darling," she said as she began healing her wound.

"So Professor. Do you happen to have a lemon drop on you?" She asked smiling. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You are the first person to ever ask for one. That's going up in my office. Yes I may happen to have one," he said and pulled out a whole bundle of them. She giggled and took a few and popped them into her mouth.

"These are so good," she said as she closed her eyes. Pomfrey was applying wound-cleansing lotion that was relaxing the wound and Hermione.

"Indeed. So, what would you like to do after Hogwarts?" He asked seriously.

"Well things are limited. I'm glad Arthur got the law against werewolves removed. I was thinking of teaching or something. I don't know, I am up for mostly anything," she said.

"Well, you could teach here as the Charms teacher. I'm afraid Professor Flitwick is retiring."

"Hmm. I'll think about it. Is that ok?"

"Perfectly fine," he said.

"Professor?" She asked softly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked.

"Everything. Failing, the moon, forgetting to take my potion, guys," she began rambling. Dumbledore held her hand in his and she relaxed.

"It's ok to be afraid. You have many people to support you though: myself, Harry, Remus especially. It'll be all right. I will try everything I can to make sure it is," he said soothingly.

"Thanks. Remus is about fifteen feet from the door," she said without thinking. She shot her free hand over her mouth. Dumbledore chuckled and let go of her hand and walked over to the door. Soon enough, Remus came in.

"Remus, how nice of you to join us. I was just leaving, take care," he said and disappeared. Remus smirked at Hermione who still had her hand over her mouth.

"I heard you as well," he said smiling. She nodded and then shrieked when Pomfrey hit a sore spot. Remus ran over to her and clutched her hand as she began to sob silently.

"Sorry, Hun. You were just getting an infection. I just cleaned it." Remus let her burry her head into his chest and cry while Pomfrey finished up. She left the two alone, and went to go tend to a waking Mr. Weasley in the private wing.

"Shh, it's all right. It's done," he said comfortingly. Her sobs lessened and he wiped her tears away. "That happens, I know." He said and began taking off his shirt. She couldn't divert her eyes as she watched fascinated. He showed her his side where there was a large scar from being bitten. It was cleared up nicely; however, it was still visible. "It shouldn't be as big as mine. It's unfortunate that it is on your shoulder," he said as he put his shirt back on.

"It's all right. I'll do what I can," she said shrugging. "Do you know when I will be aloud out?"

"Two days. I have a few things for you," he said pulling out his wand. He pulled out a tiny chest from his pocket and enlarged it. A huge bag appeared and he began searching through it. He pulled out her wand, her diary, some books, and chocolate. She smiled at him as he laid it out neatly for her. "There, I think I covered most of your major needs. Don't worry, I didn't prance into your room and rummage for your things. Dobby was kind enough, so he may know your secrets," he said mockingly.

"Oh no! What will I ever do?" She playfully asked.

"I don't know kind lady. What I do know is you should have a piece of chocolate once a day, every day. It works out some of the troubles for when we change. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, but thanks so much Remus. Will you come back and visit me?" She asked.

"Of course. Relax and I'll see you later," he said before he kissed her cheek goodbye. He had turned around and never saw the blush grace her face.

__

June 21, 1998

Dear Diary,

Yes, so my life has been made a living hell. I was bitten by a werewolf right after my last entry during my walk. I don't suggest walks to anyway near a forest during the full moon. Nope, not at all.

So I was out for three days; hence, the reason why I am writing now. So, I am in the Hospital Wing, and I probably will be here for a very long time. To make things worse, I have more problems now that keep arising whenever they feel like it.

I talked with Dumbledore, Harry and Remus the minute I awoke. It was nice to seem them all (of course it would have been fabulous if they were under certain circumstances) and I was not so shocked when I found out I was bitten. I had suspected just as much.

Remus and I have started opening up to each other. ( No, not like that, although **that **would be nice. One can only hope.) We're becoming better friends, I think. After all, we are going through the same thing. I have tons of fears right now. Let me give you a brief list my good friend.

****

Hermione Jane Granger's Fears as of June 21st

1. Transforming

2. Transforming in front of Remus

3. Transforming back

4. Transforming back in front of Remus

5. Transforming back completely naked

6. Transforming back completely naked in front of Remus (Actually, that should be number one, but I don't feel like starting over!)

7. Never getting married since I am a werewolf

8. Suddenly become sterile and can never have my own kids (I pray that will not occur)

9. Biting someone (Aren't I being selfish?)

10. Sex

11. Dying a Virgin

12. Forgetting to take my wolfsbane potion.

13. Hugging Remus

14. Killing Snape

15. Being told I am betrothed to someone I loath

16. Dying single

That's a brief list. Yes, I am a pathetic bookworm, know-it-all, Gryffindor werewolf, who is 25 afraid of the general idea of Remus. 50 is being afraid of something that has to do with being a werewolf. 38 has to do with my love life. And 6 has to do with killing Snape. I am even more pathetic since I just figured out the percents of my problems! It's not even helping me at all.

So I have been putting everything that has happened between Ron and me behind me, but now this bitch has come to a head. He fucking broke my heart that prick! Ugh, I just want to castrate him. He always probed me for sex. "Hermione, come on it'll be ok. We've been going out for five months." Blah. Blah. Blah. And then, I found him fucking the Gryffindor whore. How terrible. I feel so… stupid.

So, when he awakes and I am back on my nimble toes, I am going to ignore him. Never speak to him again, and only visit the Weasleys with Harry or Remus. They will be my bodyguards, because I will not go into that place when **he **is there. I'll probably go with Harry since he'll be going either there or Hogwarts to visit Ginny.

I hope I get over Ron, which I think I am doing. I mean, I have to admit. Remus is quite adorable, cute, simply…ravishing! I can't believe I just confessed that. It is the sad truth; however, I believe I fancy my Professor, who is old enough to be my father. I have a few pending questions though. Am I immortal? Cause if I am, Gods I hope a silver bow comes across me when I am like five hundred.

As far as my present sixteen fears, well what can I say? Number one: Transforming, which is the top general fear, if you will. I am scared out of my mind to transform under the moonlight. You know those hopeless romantics who fancy having a dinner under the moonlight? That can't be me no; my dream has been ruined. Instead I'll be a monster!

I'm afraid to transform in front of Remus. He'll be the only on ever to see me like that hopefully, and I feel like he will get to see a side of me no one sees. The next four similar fears (transforming back, transforming back in front of Remus, transforming back completely naked, and transforming back completely naked in front of Remus) are going to drive me suicidal. I have to transform back stark naked! In front of someone, as I have admitted numerous times, I fancy! The day before transformation I am going to get a bikini wax, seriously. My hygiene is going to be so low, and he'll see me in my birthday suit. Bloody hell! I am going to like leave a pair of clothes or a blanket at a destination so I can change or something. I mean, I need a spot for my wand too.

I'm afraid I'm never going to get married because people may think I am a monster. I am afraid of becoming sterile, biting someone, sex (the verb), forgetting my potion, hugging Remus, killing Snape, being betrothed to someone I loath, and dying single. Yes, I am in the most chaotic state of my thus being. Help.

I think this has been the best entry yet. And so for that, I am going to close it with my signature. Yes, the first entry I sign. What is this world coming to?

Love,

Hermione Jane Granger 3

She closed and locked her diary. She had made up her own ward on it, and it tested her fingerprint and DNA. No polyjuice could reproduce the one her wards were accustomed too. She heard someone stir on the far side of the infirmary. Looking carefully, she saw Ron beginning to roll around.

"Madame, Ronald has decided to grace us with his presence," Hermione shouted loudly. Ron covered his ears automatically, although she was unaffected. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in and she motioned for Hermione to close her ears. Hermione did just that and watched fascinated as Pomfrey scolded Ron.

"You Mr. Weasley deserved what you got. Your mother has been notified and is on her way. I will have to treat you, but know it is under my enthusiasm!" Hermione smiled at the Mediwitch as she bustled about giving Ron Pepper up Potion. Harry and Ginny walked in together, and Ginny walked over to Ron's bed as Harry made his way towards her.

"Hey Hermione. Thought I'd bring you a female to chat with," he said cheerfully. She smiled and was just about to say thank you when they heard a SMACK!

"You pompous ass hole!" Ginny screeched much like Molly who just walked into the door. "Ugh, I am disgusted with your behavior Ronald," she yelled and Molly looked admiringly at her daughter.

"I'll take it from here darling," she said to Ginny. Ginny ran and hugged her mother hello before she ran over and hugged Hermione gently. Mrs. Weasley waved politely at Hermione and Harry and put up a ward around Ron's bed. All they saw was Ron paling terribly.

"How are you my 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she held her hand.

"I'm ok Gin. I'll survive, you know?"

"I hope everything works great for you," she said hesitantly.

"Yes, as do I. **That **is in my past, and I only look ahead."

"Look at you Miss proverb!"

"Gin, I'm going to go ok? I'll be back later," he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Ok, love ya," she said smiling.

"Love you too. Bye Hermione," he said leaving.

"Bye Harry!"

"So Ginny. What have you got to say for yourself Miss Love ya," she teased. Ginny blushed and grinned.

"I do love him. Funny how things work out," she thoughtfully commented.

"To true. I have a confession," she began. Ginny perked up and placed a ward around Hermione's bed similar to Molly's. Hermione used her new hearing to listen for Remus or anyone and tried smelling. She was satisfied with her results and she whispered to Ginny.

"I don't know if it is a full blown fancy yet, but I do fancy someone," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"You're going to go nuts."

"It's not Malfoy is it?" She asked concerned.

"Oh yes, I am deeply in love with him. Right, over my werewolf ass. Speaking of werewolf ass," she hinted and Ginny's hand clamped over her mouth.

"No way!"

"Yes way! What do you-"

"He is so adorable too! That whole werewolf thing makes him so attractive! I fancied him my whole fifth year. Does he fancy you?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably not. I know I just broke up with Ron, but that was in the dumps for a while. It must be this werewolf thing. Opposites attract? Yet, we are so alike it isn't funny."

"I see. I say 'Go for it!' I mean Ron is a dick and I am officially not talking to him. When Harry came back to the common room I knew something happened. He explained everything to me, including the part of beating the piss out of my brother. I granted him a kiss for that one. So tell me, what exactly drew you to…him?"

"He's 'him' now? Great name to dub someone, but anyway. There were probably a lot of things. Werewolf to Werewolf? Maybe because he saved me, or because he has been taking care of me? I don't Ginny. It's like I have this magnetic pull towards him, and I just want to touch him, even just on his arm. I am loosing it; it must be the bite."

"Nonsense. That is rubbish, and you know it. Here, we'll devise a plan. I make the plan, you agree. Deal?"

"Well-"

"It's all or nothing Hermione. C'mon, I promise it won't be embarrassing. I want to observe," she said as her eyes shimmered. Hermione sighed and played with her hands.

"Ok."

"Yes. Ok here is what we are going to do…"

Hermione was all alone in the Hospital Wing with a strong ward Dumbledore came in and put around her bed. He had told her he wanted her to have a dreamless and peaceful sleep without interruptions. That definitely included a little sleeping drought.

The next day Hermione woke up bolt right and screamed. Madame Pomfrey came in and she was unable to help or interrogate Hermione. She was crying profusely and Dumbledore rushed in and undid the ward. Her tears abruptly stopped and then started again after something had dawned on her.

"Miss Granger, what is it?" Pomfrey asked.

"I had a nightmare, but I am missing graduation!" She sobbed. She screamed again as a jolt of pain coursed through her shoulder and her sobs grew harder as she began to convulse. A door flung open and someone rushed in.

He went to the opposite side Dumbledore was sitting on and sat on top of Hermione to keep her from convulsing and moving. She screamed again, and he covered his ears instantly.

"Hermione, please doll. You're going to make my deaf. C'mon, relax," Remus said as she began to calm down.

"H-How did you h-hear me?" She said in between sobs.

"Werewolf," he said simply and she cried hard into his chest.

"I am going to miss my graduation, something I've dreamt of since I got my letter. Oh Gods, this was all a waist!" She cried as her eyes wet Remus' shirt more.

"Now, now. Madame, can we do something about getting Hermione here to graduation to make her Head Girl speech? I mean, we can say she had a broom accident. No?"

"I don't think-," she began but stopped as Hermione's breathing had evened out. She had cried herself to sleep in Remus Lupin's arms. Remus was running his hands softly up and down her spine, which had to put her to sleep.

"Like a lullaby," Dumbledore said pointedly.

'Mhmm," Remus replied.

"Albus, what do you think?" Pomfrey asked.

"We can manage. I trust you can make her look and feel presentable?" Dumbledore asked as his blue eyes twinkled.

"Of course! Remus, can you perhaps wake her or something?"

"Sure."

"All right. Remus, you will be her escort throughout the course of the day. Ok? Splendid. I am going to notify the Gryffindors of her 'accident' from a few nights ago." And with that, he left soundly. Pomfrey hurried into her office.

Remus looked down at her and smiled. He gently nudged her and she subconsciously leaned into his touch. He gulped as her eyes fluttered open, and this time, a blush was visible to her former teacher.

"Hermione, we are going to be spending the whole day together. I promise you, I will escort you the best anyone will. Pomfrey is going to give you some pain relievers and cover you up. Then, I will be escorting you to your Head dormitories to get you ready. Maybe Miss Weasley will join us, hmm. Do you need time to right something?" He asked. She was so busy listening to his soft voice she was caught off guard.

"Well, I had my Head Girl speech written the minute after I received my badge." She said shyly. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead and cheeks. Pomfrey walked in and gave Hermione a few potions to help her. Remus helped her out of bed and into the provided magical wheelchair. He then began pushing her to her dorm.

"Thanks for everything again Professor," she said.

"What's with the formalities? It's Remus, and it is a pleasure to escort such a fine lady like you. You deserve to got o graduation, and I was trying to scheme up a way to get you there, even to just watch."

"Thanks though. I really appreciate it. Once I am back on my feet, perhaps I'll take you out to dinner or something. You really have made this…easier."

"Ahh, well. What can I say? You're welcome, even though the thanks is not needed. Ahh, we seemed to have arrived."

"To true," someone said behind them. They turned and saw Ginny coming down the corridor.

"Ready to get all dressed up Hermione?"

"Oh yes. This is sooo much fun!" She said sarcastically. Remus chuckled and Ginny playfully glared.

"Yes, now you've asked for it. What's your Password here?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, c'mon. It hasn't changed since last time you were here," she said slyly.

"Oh yeah! Index Cards," she said and Hermione and Remus did not follow. "Well?"

"My suspicions have been confirmed! You have been here! Oh I am not even going near Harry's bed!" She cried dramatically as she was wheeled in. Ginny turned bright red, but then smiled.

"Yes, Harry and I have been 'together.' You should go by his bed it smells like cologne and oh don't get me started!"

"Point taken," Hermione replied. Ginny huffed and the stairs magically became a ramp for Hermione. They walked up into her room and began to change.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Clothes."

"Very funny. Do you have Head Girl robes?" She asked as she rummaged through Hermione's closet.

"No. I have bright cream colored dress robes. I say a night sundress and those robes. Yay or Nay?"

"Yay, and how about hair?"

"You are the master."

"To true. Ahh, my saying for the day! How about that plan?"

"Yes, I am feeling up to it."

Remus waited in the common room for Hermione for an hour. All he heard was them giggling like crazy. Harry walked in, looked up, and rolled his eyes. They chatted friendly when the door opened. They all looked up and were dumbfounded by the sight of her.

She was radiant and stunning as she was helped by Ginny to walk. She wore a beautiful white and light pink sundress with cream colored dress robes. She had elegant sandals and a golden necklace with a diamond crucifix at the end. Her hair was in delicate curls at the bottom, and at the top she had beautiful braids that brought her hair up higher. Harry smiled knowingly at Ginny, while Remus was simply amazed.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked from atop of the stairs.

"Great job, love!" He said smiling at Hermione. She was blushing and Ginny began to help her down the stairs.

"Wow Hermione, you look stunning," Remus said once she came on the ground.

"Thanks," she shyly replied.

"Are we ready? The ceremony is starting soon," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked through the corridors, which were filled with passing students. Seventh years were busy getting ready for their graduation, while others were happily with their friends. People glanced awkwardly at Remus or Professor Lupin and Hermione, while Ginny smiled behind them. Many of the boys passing by checked Hermione out in disbelief.

"Hello there Hermione. How are you feeling?" Seamus asked as he stopped to talk to them by the Fat Lady.

"I'm ok Seamus, thanks. I'll see you at the ceremony, ok?"

"Sure thing, take care," he said walking into the portrait. Ginny held her finger up and ran in with Harry to go get something from the common room, which left Remus and Hermione alone.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he pulled her weight towards him.

"I'm ok thanks to you. You're a lifesaver," she said blushing slightly. Remus smiled at her.

"Thank goodness you I don't wear a shirt that says 'I Am A Lifesaver.' Imagine all the _attention _I would attract."

"Yes, I suppose, but you already do attract attention. I know you are definitely included in the Gryffindor girl's vocabulary. Professor Lupin this, Professor Lupin that!"

"Yes, I heard most girls talk about me in class as if I was deaf. Did you talk about me too?" He asked mockingly, although his eyes showed seriousness and curiosity.

"Well…" she began but Ginny came out.. Remus sent Hermione an apologetic look and helped her stand up.

"Ready?" Ginny questioned as she stared at Hermione. She sent her friend a 'don't worry' look and they continued out onto Hogwart's grounds.

The ceremony was being held outside in an open field near the castle. Remus helped Hermione to Dumbledore's office after they had parted ways with Ginny and Harry. They approached the gargoyle.

"I am an old man who cannot believe these seventh years are graduating," he said in one breath. The gargoyle gracefully stepped aside and they were brought up to Dumbledore's door. Remus knocked lightly and a muffled "Come in" was heard.

"Hello sir," Remus said as he seated Hermione and them himself. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly at the two… friends.

"Hello Remus, Miss Granger. Are you ready for the ceremony?" He posed.

"Yes," Hermione said. He inclined his head in a salute and stood up.

"Very well. Here is the story, and Miss Weasley already knows it by heart. You and her were flying around the other day and your broom went out of control and you fell. You can say you don't remember your injuries because you were unconscious for three days, which is true. If anyone trouble you, I just Remus will take care of it."

"Of course," he said.

"Splendid. Come along we must go meet Harry and commence the ceremony." They followed him out of his office and down to the ceremony's location where the students had began to be seated as music played. They found Harry waiting anxiously behind the stage pacing as his hand kept running through his hair.

"Finally!" He heavily breathed.

"Yes, yes. Now, when I call you both out you will sit in the chairs provided. Then, you will make your speeches. Harry, you are going to have to assist Hermione since Remus will be sitting to far away. Everything clear and do you have your speeches?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Their Headmaster nodded and walked out onto the stage fearlessly.

"Thank you, thank you. I welcome you to this year's graduation! Give yourselves a round of applause," he said as the young ladies and men roared happily. "Yes, it is such a happy and yet memorable time. It only happens once, and we all shall part ways. Know Hogwarts is and always will be a place for anyone who needs it. We would be more than happy to see you visit by yourselves or when your children are here. I am proud of you all, and through thick and thin you have stayed united. I will now introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl. They have been best friends for the past seven years and have been through a lot throughout those years. May I introduce Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jane Granger!" He shouted and the whole crowd applauded louder than last time. Harry helped Hermione up onto the stage, and the applause got even louder when they saw Hermione was back in action. He helped her sit down and then sat beside her. Hermione saw Ron glaring in the back of the crowd and Harry followed her gaze.

"Don't worry," he whispered quickly.

"Now then, to start off with speeches. He's become a great friend of mine over the course of both our difficult lives. He has truly shown all he has, and you very well know who he is, Harry Potter," he said again. Harry walked to Dumbledore who embraced him fatherly and stepped to the side.

"Hello," he said and an echo of 'hi' rang. "When I first received my letter, well that's an understatement. Over the course of my ten years prior to being eleven I never knew I was a wizard. I was told my parents died in a car crash; hence, my scar. Well, I started doing accidental magic. For example, I talked to a snake at the zoo and I accidentally set it free. My aunt and uncle weren't very fond of me being magical so they had tried shutting it out. And so I turned eleven, and my Hogwarts letter came. They complete shrugged it off until our house was overloaded with letters flying in all directions. Finally, my good and first friend Hagrid told and saved me about being a wizard. So, it was never about fame I had. I soon found out about it later through my Hogwarts years. I felt important for once when I heard four words. 'You're a wizard Harry.' So, to begin to rap this up for Hermione, I just want to thank some people. Hermione, without you, I would have been dead first year and every year. We have been through so much together as we put our lives in front of the other, and I wish you the best. You were like my sister, my mate, and my comfort. I could never pay you back and I will always be there for you, no matter what. Ron, you're been my mate for seven years too, and you have also contributed to helping me out. We've had our differences throughout the years, but we've managed to come out on top. I still haven't beaten you at Wizard's Chess, but I am determined. To Ginny, I love you very much and I think we have a fabulous future ahead of us, after you've finished," he said smiling. "To the rest of the Gryffindor crew, I will miss you all very much. You've put with me for a long time, and I will miss all those Quidditch Cup parties!" All the Gryffindors stood up cheering. "To the staff for guiding us all through your hectic lives. And lastly, to you Professor Dumbledore. You've been like the father I never had, and I thank you more than anything." He said and everyone cheered profusely. He and Dumbledore embraced again and now Dumbledore took the podium.

"Thank you very much Harry. Before I introduce our next speaker, I would like to inform you all on recent event. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley were on brooms flying when there was an accident and Miss Granger fell. She was unconscious for three days and woke up two days ago. She still came determined to give her pre-prepared speech. Now, with great honor I would like to present to you, valedictorian and Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" The applause thundered as Harry helped Hermione stand up and walk over to the problem. She felt nervous as the sun shined into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly. The crowd settled down and watched her lean against the podium. "So, we're finally here. It's been a long journey as we've matured greatly from the first time we ever saw the castle. I still remember how I felt when I first stepped into the Great Hall. Of course, I had most facts every written about here memorized, but nonetheless. We have finally made it through these very stressful seven years. It all started in our first year when Harry and Ron saved me from the troll that was leashed out in the girls' bathroom. Harry beat our lovely DADA professor slash Voldemort. Second year, we took polyjuice potion made by yours truly, and my best friend Ginny was possessed by Voldemort through his old diary. Once again, Harry had defeated over the young Tom Riddle as well as killing the Basilisk. Third year, Sirius Black, who was recently proven innocent when Peter Pettigrew was found, escaped. Sirius was a great man, and he tried doing what was right. That year, we faced our emotions when the dementors inhabited Hogwarts. We also met our favorite DADA teacher Professor Lupin," she said as she smiled at where he was sitting. "Fourth year was the Tri or rather Quad-Wizard tournament. Cedric was killed as Voldemort was resurrected. The Department of Ministries occurred in our fifth year, where we lost Sirius and many were injured. Sixth year, many people were kidnapped and murdered. We lost many people, and the Final Battle broke out in this very spot. Voldemort lost to Harry, and this year it has been dreadfully quiet. Through hours of Quidditch matches and trips to Hogsmeade, we have finally made it. I am proud of all you and your accomplishments, and I thank you for being my classmates and friends. I'd like to thank Harry, my rock throughout these years. Thank you for saving me over and over again, and I don't know what I would do without you. We will forever be best of friends, and I thank you for everything you have done. Ron," she began. There was a sickening silence and the teachers looked at each other worriedly. She froze and sighed quietly. "Although you originally though me as a _know it all, _it certainly paid out. Thank you for being there for me when I needed, and our little fights could have been for better or for worse. Either way, _I forgive you, _and I wish you the best of luck. To Ginny, you've also been there for me always. I love you like a sister, and I hope your seventh year here was as memorable as I am. To all the staff, who have quenched my thirst for knowledge. I thank all the Gryffindors also for always being there for me, and I hope you all become successful and content. Lastly, to Professor Dumbledore, who has aided me multiple times and has also guided me. Thank you and Congratulations," she said and everyone cheered. Harry helped her sit down as Dumbledore walked back up to the podium.

"Thank you both for those wonderful and touching speeches. Now, we shall commence with diplomas. Hannah Abbot," he said. The pink faced blonde with pigtails walked up to the stage and received her diploma. Harry helped Hermione off stage to wait for her name to be called out. "Hermione Jane Granger, Valedictorian, Head Girl, Recipient of Order of Merlin First Class, Services to the School Award, First to receive Double Outstanding on Charm's Owl and Newt, broke OWLS score with seventeen, and broke NEWTS score with nineteen." Harry smiled at Hermione as he helped her walk across the stage. The whole audience clapped and gave her a standing ovation as she went to get her diploma. McGonagall hugged her gently. She moved down the line as she shook all of her teachers' hands. When she got to Snape, she stopped and looked at him. He had a slight grin.

"Well done," he said and shook her hand. She smiled and grabbed her diploma from Dumbledore, who gave her a fatherly embrace. She held on and whispered in his ear.

"See you next term," she said. He grinned happily and let her go as Remus helped her sit beside him. Harry was back in line waiting for his diploma.

"Harry James Potter, Ranked Second in Class, First to receive a Double Outstanding in DADA, Services to the School Award, Recipient of Order of Merlin First Class, Recipient of personal Chocolate Frog Card, and inducted into the Wizarding Hall of Fame." Harry shyly strode up on stage and the crowd went wild. They clapped, cheered, and whistled for Harry as he made his way over to the line of teachers. McGonagall gave him one of her motherly hugs, which he politely returned. He went on throughout the teachers and even shook Snape's hand. He went over to Remus and hugged him brotherly and then Dumbledore. "Congratulations Harry."

"Thanks sir. It's not like you'll never see me again, trust me." Dumbledore smiled as the Boy who Lived and Graduated walked off the stage. As the ceremony commenced, Ron Weasley was up.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," he said and the crowd applauded as well. He walked up to the stage as he shook all the teachers' hands. Snape gave him a very hard shake, and Dumbledore embraced him as well. Ron walked off the stage afraid to look at Hermione. She was comforted when Remus's arm when over her shoulder. She felt her heart flutter.

"Now, now. Everyone please chat with friends or family. Your graduation ball is still at seven o'clock, so do not forget. Congratulations again!" He said and they all shot fireworks out of their wands. Hermione groaned and Remus looked worriedly at Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

"That stupid ball!"

"Huh?"

"I have to open it with Harry tonight. Oh, there's multiple problems. Look, here comes Ginny."

"Hermione! Love, please tell me you have a dress."

"Ginny, I have a dress and shoes," she said. Ginny opened her eyes relieve.

"Well let's go doll. Sorry to steal her away from you Remus, but we've got major things to do. She promises you a dance," she said smiling wickedly. Remus gulped and nodded.

"Sure thing, be careful!" He called out after the two girls left.

Ginny was aiding Hermione as they hurried into the castle and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why are we going this way?" She asked Ginny who was more like dragging her towards the portrait.

"I need to get my things, then we are heading to your dorm where there is peace and quiet. We shall get ready, look ravishing, go to the ball, dance with Remus, and voila!"

"I don't even have a date," she groaned.

"That's rubbish. You don't need a date. Besides, you were hurt for a while, no one will look down upon you.

"All right, thanks," she said. Ginny smiled warmly.

"Password," the Fat Lady said.

"Kashmir,' she said and they walked in. "Wait here," she told her as she hurried into her dorm. Hermione sat down on one of the couches and waited. A few minutes later Ginny reappeared with her stuff in her hands and helped Hermione up.

"Let's go," she said.

A/N I WILL BE UPDATING IN PARTS FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES BUT IVE GOT WRITERS BLOCKSCHOOL NO UPDATES. I REALLY LIKET HIS STORY, SO HERE IS PART ONE


	2. Part Two: Yes, I am a Werewolf

Part Two: Yes, I am a Werewolf

Ginny and Hermione stared disbelieving at themselves in the mirror. They laughed as they had just stared for five minutes.

"The ball is in ten minutes, we should leave. Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so. I can't believe you promised Remus a dance with me!" She said as they slipped out of the portrait hole. They began walking through the corridor, and they saw more people heading towards the great hall. They found Harry waiting outside the hall. He looked up and saw them both with a stunned expression.

"Wow ladies! You both look stunning," he said. He kissed Hermione's hand politely and then ravished Ginny's lips.

"Harry! HARRY!" she shrieked and Hermione looked on amused.

"Sorry love, couldn't help myself." He grinned sheepishly.

"How are we going to open this ball up?" Hermione asked as seventh years gathered around the entrance.

"Open the doors, have the first dance, and then party all night," he said thoughtfully.

"Ok. My walking is a bit shaky so you're going to have to be easy," she said.

"No way, we're gonna do the Irish jig. Really Hermione, I will be careful. Promise," he said. They saw Dumbledore approaching them as all the students split for him to walk through.

"Harry, Hermione? Ready to open this ball up?" He asked them happily. Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand in his. He opened the doors and everyone awed at the beautiful sight. An imaginary orchestra was playing where the Head Table would be. It had a Cinderella meets magic look to it, and everyone was bewildered about the decorations. Harry led them into the center of the dance floor, and put one arm around her lower back as their other hands were clasped.

"You are really looking lovely this evening Hermione, from a big brother's perspective." he said. She really did look stunning. She had a white dress on; however, it looked like a wedding dress slash ballerina dress. It was long and went to her feet. The top was strapless and was like a corset with elegant white buckles in the back and was made of soft sequins. It pushed her breasts up favorably, and her soft curly flowed gracefully on her shoulders. It was pinned up at the top of her head, and her curls were like a waterfall cascading. From the corset top, a fluffy white ballerina tutu that graced the floor. She had a diamond necklace on with diamond earrings. Her shoulder was covered up with a concealment charm so no one would notice.

"Thanks Harry, you too. Look, Collin is taking pictures of us. How nice," she said sarcastically. Harry smiled and continued dancing. Finally, the song ended, and Hermione pointed to where she wanted to sit. Harry brought her over there, and then swept Ginny off her feet for a dance. Hermione sat quietly in a corner lost in her own thoughts.

__

Just great! I have to bloody stay here and watch everyone dance merrily. I would have rather fancied a movie in my pajamas eating rice crispy treats than this rubbish. Now, I am going to sit here, keep this seat warm, and drift to sleep.

She sat there peacefully as her head rested onto her hand. She almost fell into a daze and turned around to find someone she totally didn't expect.

"Granger, care to dance?" Malfoy asked. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you want to dance with me? Unless of course you care to insult me or hurt me," she said defensively.

"I would never hurt you Granger. Look, just dance with me just this once."

"Fine, but I'm warning you," she said. He helped her up gently, which surprised her, and he brought her over to the dance floor. He cautiously placed his hands on her hips and she placed her arms around his neck. It was a slow song, and she felt slightly nervous.

"I know you were bitten," he said quietly. She was shocked to say the least.

"H-how did you know?" She stuttered.

"I'm in the Order, have been for the past year and three quarters. I was forced to get the dark mark last year. When I found out I had no choice, I went straight to Dumbledore. We talked, he saw my intentions, and I joined the Order that night. A few days later I unfortunately received that mark. Snape and I became spies for Dumbledore; hence, the reason why we seemed ahead. My father was my mentor, so I went to all of the inner circle meetings with Snape. I managed Occlumency, and so that helped. I was assigned by Dumbledore to keep a watchful eye over everyone, including the Slytherins. When the war finally was over, and the majority of the Death Eaters were gone, I was assigned to just keep eyes over the houses. I found out you got bitten an hour you did and I visited you at night. I made sure no one bothered you or tried to kidnap you. You're the first person I'm telling this too, so I suggest it stays between us," he confessed. Hermione looked up at him confused.

"Are you serious. Swear to me you're not lying on your mother," she said so no one could overhead.

"I swear on my mother I am telling the truth."

"Wow," she said.

"That's what I say. I also want to apologize for my rude behavior over the years. From first year to fifth year I was an immature prat. Never grew up, and only believed what my father preached. Then I grew up, realized the Dark Lord was mental, traded sides, and had to keep up appearances. I use to fancy you when we were younger," he said as his cheeks tinged.

"Really? Wow, never would have thought," she said chuckling. He genuinely smiled at her.

"So now who do you fancy?" She asked him playfully. He gulped.

"It must be you Gryffindors. I'm currently going out with Parvarti. I think she's the one," he said softly.

"Wow. Tell me this, is it true you were the 'playboy'?"

"No, I lost my virginity to Parvarti. Pansy was livid so she made up excuses. People these days," he said sighing.

"Yes, I can imagine her doing this. What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" She asked as people were stunned to see them dancing.

"Well, for one, I want to work at the ministry. Not like my so called father, I want to be an Unspeakable or something," he said. She raised her brows surprised.

"Really? That's an honorable thing you know," she assured. He smiled down at her and stiffened.

"Looks like your _favorite _Professor wants a dance," he said as someone cut in.

"May I cut in Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you later Hermione," he said smiling.

"Bye Draco," she called out as her hand slipped into the pleasant Professor's hand.

"Granger," he said acknowledging.

"Snape. What can I do for you?" She asked not amused.

"Why were you talking and dancing with Malfoy?" He interrogated.

"Why are you talking and dancing with me sir?" she asked innocently.

"Point taken. I'll rephrase. Since when did you become friendly with Draco? No duplicating questions," he warned. More students had been flabbergasted as the two known enemies danced also.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Touché. Well?"

"I was talking and dancing with Malfoy as he explained his rude behavior for the past seven years, and he also explained some things I didn't know about him. At least he has the decency to apologize for that," she glared.

"My apologies for not apologizing," he smirked. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked randomly.

"Still intact."

"Always a plus."

"I suppose so."

"You are really a tough one to talk to," he absentmindedly added.

"No comment on you," she added. Passersby heard them bickering quietly as they danced.

"So tell me how is our dear werewolf friend Remus?"

"Good I would suppose. Better than I am I assume. Why do you care about Remus? You are like president of the 'I hate Remus and Hermione Club,' I'm afraid. Shame really," she taunted.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You seem to think so."

"Right."

"Speechless," she said in a singsong voice. "Point Hermione."

"Miss Granger…" he warned.

"It's Hermione. I mean really. You've called me my surname for the past seven years, it's getting old."

"I don't see you calling me Severus," he pointed out.

"Then you would say and I quote 'twenty points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's forgetfulness and rudeness to her superiors.'" He pouted as they continued dancing pleasantly. "There there Professor. It's quite all right."

"You still haven't answered me how Remus was," he hissed.

"You can ask him right now," she said and smiled when she smelt his essence coming near.

"May I cut in Severus?" He asked politely.

"Sure," he said quickly and left as Remus gently took Hermione's hand.

"You owe me a dance love," he said. _Love? Oh quit overreacting._

"Not a problem," she said smiling. He put his hands around her hips and brought her body closer to his. She rested her head and one hand on his chest, while the other rested above his neck.

"How are you feeling?" He asked into her ear. His smooth voice sent shivers down her body as she got goose bumps.

"I'm ok. Not as energized as I was before," she confessed. He nodded into her smooth hair.

"That happens when your bitten, before, and after a transformation. Not too pleasant. Makes you want to stay in your pajamas all day and eat chocolate."

"That doesn't sound so bad," she said giggling. _I'm giggling, and it was not even on purpose. Hermione, you are loosing it._

"It is. Once after your first transformation, the wolf inside of you is born. It's like a subconscious. You'll have to fight it off when your emotions are high. You won't change completely, but it'll be far from human."

"Oh. Is it going to be hard?"

"No, not for you. You've got a ton of mind power, you'll be ok. I'll always be there for you if you're not," he said as he embraced her as they swayed.

"I'll be there for you too Remus. I've already told you that," she replied.

"I know. We'll be all right. We are very fortunate to have each other," he spoke gently, sending more shivers down her spine.

"Yes," she said before she kissed his cheek. They danced through slow and regular songs as they talked about their future. Hermione watched and blushed when she saw Ginny looking at her with goggling eyes. Remus' back was turned to her, so Ginny mouthed off to her.

"Oh my God! Are you two together?" Hermione shook her head no. Ginny rolled her eyes and then they lightened up with something else. She whispered into Harry's ear, who grinned, and they then proceeded to bump into Remus. Remus went straight for Hermione and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. He smiled at her.

"Did I tell you how simply ravishing you looked tonight?" He said still holding her low to the ground.

"I don't think so, but…" she was cut off when he spoke.

"Well Hermione. You simply look ravishing tonight," he said chuckling. Did he just, blush? Hermione's heart leapt as she smiled. He pulled her back to her feet, and she saw Ginny sitting with Harry winking at her like crazy.

"If I run into those people who pushed us then they're going to be sorry," he said playfully.

"Thank goodness for your reflexes," she teased with an over exaggerated wink.

"Oh yes. Wouldn't want you falling now. Want to sit, you look like you're getting a little tired."

"You're too good. If you don't mind of course; I mean you can go dance with someone else if you want."

"I don't want to dance with anyone else. Besides, if I did, I would be mugged by the Gryffindor tribe." She smiled as she grabbed her hand and lead them to Harry and Ginny's table. He pulled her chair out for her and then sat behind her.

"Hello Professor," Ginny said politely. He smiled and looked at Harry.

"Miss Weasley, you're looking lovely tonight," he said politely. Harry mocked him playfully before he got a slap on the arm from Ginny.

"Thanks. Hey Mione? How are you holding up?" She asked her best friend.

"Eh, a little on the tired side. I can hold up for like an hour more maybe. What time is it?"

"Around nine thirty," Harry said.

"I'm like a little girl who has a bedtime," she pouted. Ginny and Harry laughed, while Remus hung an arm over her good shoulder.

"I have a bedtime too. It's ok dear," he said in a high pitch voiced. Hermione laughed and she saw Harry give Ginny a what's going on look. Ginny kissed him, which thankfully distracted him.

"Hermione, want to take a quick walk with me?" Ginny asked standing up.

"Ok. You boys behave now," she said waving goodbye. Remus looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Boys? We're men!" Harry shouted.

"Right," Ginny said. Hermione linked arms with Ginny as they walked out of the booming Great hall. They walked to the gardens as they saw couples snogging and found a quiet place to talk.

"How much do you like him Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sniffed a rose in her hand.

"I don't know Ginny. I mean he is old enough to be my father."

"Yes, but werewolves don't age hardly. I don't actually believe he looks like that. They hit like a certain age and then that's what they look like for another sixty years. Then they'll age like five years every time. Their immune system cures 99 percent of their illnesses. Hermione, he must be doing something in order to like that. He probably looks only a few years older than you!"

"How did you know all of this?"

"I knew we would be having this conversation?" She replied grinning. Hermione smiled at her best friend and watched her sniff more flowers. She didn't need too, she was able to smell them all from her point. She felt like she was in a candle shop, it was so strong.

"Ok, so he may look slightly older than me under whatever he is doing. But he is still older!" Hermione argued.

"Hermione! You are probably more mature than he is. You got to find out why he looks older. Talk to him," she said.

"Eh, I don't know. Gosh it's so much quieter out here. I was getting a headache since my hearing has sharpened about a hundred times," she quickly added trying to change the subject.

"No changing the subject!"

"Sorry, I just figured I'd throw that in." She grinned. Ginny smiled and sat beside her facing the opposite direction.

"After the ball, are you going to hang with us?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, if I make it. If I do I will go and take a walk past the DADA class with Harry's map and hunt him down. Right," she said exaggerating.

"Then that's the plan!"

"No, Gin, I was joking. I will hang out with you!" She said standing up.

"And then you will go hunt him down on your walk past the DADA class with Harry's map!" She teased and stood beside Hermione.

"Ginny! Oh no, they're both coming out," she said sensing their smell.

"Oh man you're good. I see them heading this way, barely," she said standing on her tip toes.

"I am going to be an idiot," Hermione muttered.

"Just relax and be yourself," she whispered. "Hey guys!" She called out. Hermione saw Remus and Harry walking to them. Hermione relaxed her breathing.

"We were getting bored and the party in the common room is starting in a half hour. Are you coming 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yea sure," she said staring elsewhere. Harry and Ginny began walking ahead and Remus grabbed her hand to help her walk, or so she thought.

"What's wrong you seem spaced out a bit," he said.

"Eh, I'm just relaxed and thinking," she lied. She knew he could probably smell her anxiousness, but she just couldn't hide the big knot in her tummy.

"Thinking about what?" He asked as he separated them from Harry and Ginny.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking about," he replied grinning.

"Not fair," she pouted as they walked up a few stairs.

"True. But we promised each other we would be there for each other. I'm just acting on my friendly duties."

"Fine, fine. I was just thinking about everything that is and will be going on. I've been thinking about teaching next year, my first transformation, and well…wow," she gasped. They were looking over Hogwarts. He lead her over to the edge as the stars twinkled above.

"It'll be ok Hermione. I know you'll be a great teacher, and you have been teaching others since you were young. That shouldn't be so bad. As far as transforming, well, we've discussed it. It'll hurt, but you will survive. When we both teach next year and we both will be missing simultaneously that might draw questions. Dumbledore reassured me he'd take care of it though, so not to worry."

"I guess. I'm just worried about what my parents are going to say. I'll be like 'hi Mom! Guess what! I'm a werewolf.' I don't look forward to it," she said.

"Cross the bridge when you get to it. We have an order meeting the night you get off the train. We're being reassigned our partners," he said staring out below.

"Do you think-"

"Yes."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Sorry if you wanted someone else," he apologized.

"Eh, I'll manage," she teased. He chuckled and smelled the air. "I think it'll be good if we are together. It's like we get time off or something. Our team wouldn't be working for that time period, and we wouldn't disrupt two groups. One group down is better than two."

"You think like Dumbledore. Soon, you'll have twinkling eyes instead of the ones that always shine," he added and she blushed.

"Which would you prefer?" She asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Shine."

"Good answer."

"Hey, I think it's going to rain," they both said simultaneously. "Wow," they said again. They started laughing and they went inside as quickly as possible. Once they reached the door the first drop hit the stone balcony outside.

"I hate the rain," she said as they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"It's ok for me. I don't mind much. It's just a little depressing."

"A little? Every time it rains I just want to cry. It's very depressing," she said.

"That is because you are a girl," he said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She teased.

"It's a very good thing," he said laughing.

"Another thing. I don't recall girls having these," she said flirtatiously as she pointed to her nice sized breasts. He gulped.

"True. You are a lady," he said apologetically.

"I was only fooling with you Remus! No worries," she reassured. He smiled and they finally reached the common room.

"All right _young lady. _ I leave you here in the hands of your drunken housemates. Promise me you will behave yourself," he said in a mocking authoritative voice.

"I promise I will behave myself sir!" She said. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smelt delicious and his soft sandy hair tickled her cheek. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Thank you for a great night. You've made it much more enjoyable for me," she said.

"Not a problem Hermione. Shall I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Most definitely," she said as she kissed each of his cheeks and then a soft kiss to his lips. It was gentle and she trembled from the contact. She felt him shiver as she let go of their embrace.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she said smirking back at Remus. He smiled genuinely as she crossed into the portrait whole.

When she entered, she heard…Joe Budden? She figured it was definitely Seamus, who thought he was all "gangsta." Scary really, but all she felt was the pumping against her chest. Her hands immediately went to her ears as a migraine began to form. She saw Ginny grinding with Harry and she thought she might have hit her head, passed out, and dreamt this absurdity. Harry had his eyes closed with his hands planted on her hips as they swayed. Many couples were doing the same or snogging in the corners. She saw a table perfectly laid out with alcoholic beverages. Ron had Lavender on his arm and they were drinking martinis and talking. She certainly could not to talk them. This was totally unexpected so she ran up the stairs She reached the portrait that led to her Head Girl dorm. After saying the password, she slammed it shut. She decided the first thing she would due was to give herself a migraine relief. She felt wonderful after the charm began working.

"Ok, so what are you going to on your graduation night? No books, you promised yourself," she talked to herself. She pulled out a magazine under her bed and saw the picture that she had cut out. It was of a girl in an outfit made to go to a club. Hermione took off her dress and looked at herself.

"_Finite Incantatem," _she said to her shoulder. Instantly, the wound reappeared, and it did not look to appeasing. She sighed. She went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of hip huggers. She found an old shirt and carefully looked at the photo. She swished her wand and transfigured her clothes into the exact shirt in the picture. God bless McGonagall. She put the shirt on and looked into the mirror.

"Finally darling! I was wondering when you were going to try something new, you look simply stunning!" The mirror and companion cheered.

"Thanks Jenna. I am going for a walk since I cannot stand this." She made her wound disappear and put a protective charm on it incase anyone bumped into her. "Bye," she said and walked out of her room. She headed down the girl steps when she heard someone gasp. She looked up and saw Ginny, who was not occupied on Harry's lap. Her mouth was opened wide at the sight of Hermione. She motioned for her to come over. Hermione walked over with her head cleared, although the music still irked her.

"Holy shit Hermione! You look fantastic!" She cried. Ok, so this shirt was a little revealing. She felt very, naked. It was a halter top with a beautiful sequin design on the front in pink. Her breasts were very noticeable, and the halter made them looked fantastic. Her hip huggers were low which accented her very toned abdomen. Harry whistled and Ginny swatted him.

"Hermione, are you going somewhere?" Ginny whispered into her ear.

"Stroll?" She whispered back as Harry was hosting both Hermione and Ginny on his lap as they whispered. Many of the boys were looking at Harry questioningly.

"Map?" Ginny asked again.

"Yea. Harry," she called. He leant over and they were huddled all on Harry's lap. A photo snapped and they all looked toward Colin. He just smiled and walked around taking pictures.

"I need your map. I want to go for a walk," she said.

"Hermione-" he warned and she shook it off.

"What's going to happen? It's not like I am going to get bitten or something," she warned back. He sighed and nodded.

"It's in my trunk," he said. She jumped for joy and kissed them both on the cheek and ran into Harry's room. She heard a pair going at it in one of the beds so she grabbed the map. She walked out of the common room as all the boys watched her leave in astonishment. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said.

__

Hello Miss Granger. Messrs Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs congratulate you on graduating Hogwarts.

"Thanks," she said rhetorically.

__

You're quite welcome.

She smiled and began walking around the castle. She was Head Girl this year so she was going to take in her last night here. Unfazed by the party in the common room, she began walking through the corridors. She had her eyes glued to the map and then in front of her. She heard no noises around her so she relaxed a bit. She forgot she was a werewolf and could here a bit further than most, well a lot further. She kept wandering until she found herself by the DADA class. She looked at the map and saw Remus Lupin in the classroom. She couldn't believe she wound her way up. She knocked on the door cautiously and heard a 'Come in.' She gathered her Gryffindor courage and opened the door.

"Hey," she said as she entered the class. He had changed from his clothes from the night and was now resting in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi there, long time no see," he teased. "Take a seat," he said motioning to the chair by his desk.

"I almost died when I walked in there. I ran up into my room and gave myself a nice headache relief charm. How'd you manage?" She asked leaning back in her seat.

"I ran into my dorm and gave myself a headache relief charm," he said laughing. She joined him as any tension broke.

"So what are you up to now?" She asked.

"Nothing just finished packing. I see you have the map."

"Yes, I forgot about the whole werewolf thing. I don't know. It's nice to know where everyone is," she said. "I have a question."

"Oh?" He asked as he too leaned back into his chair.

"Do we age?"

"Hardly, I'm afraid. Our immune system heals 99percent of anything we acquire except lycanthropy itself. So, like most people would age and die, we really don't," he explained. Hermione looked suspiciously at him.

"What age does a person infected stay at?"

"Twenty-one," he said looking down.

"You've got some explaining to do mister," she said poking him. He fiddled his hands nervously.

"I've been taking Aging Potion for a few years now. I was sick of looking the same while my friends aged. I mean, even though I am old inside, I was young outside. I didn't like the difference. It should were off in a half hour," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Not to worry. Will you take it too?" He asked as he sat forward again.

"Are you kidding me? People would, of course under different circumstances, love to never age and look twenty-one for the rest of their life. Let me know when it runs out and I'll leave," she said quietly. He sat up further and grabbed her hand.

"I'd prefer if you stay. You see, you will be the first person to see me look like I am twenty-one. Its only fair since I will be the first person see you change," he reassured smiling. She grinned back at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime. So tell me why you aren't at the party," he said still holding her hand.

"The noise, Harry and Ginny were very engrossed in each other, everyone else is either shagging, snogging, or drinking, and I was bored," she said breathlessly. Remus was quite surprised and she just smiled. She got up and walked around his classroom looking at things.

"Taking interest in my things are you Hermione?" He asked playfully as he sat at his desk watching her.

"Oh yes, of course _Remus. _I am always interested in your things," she said huskily. She couldn't believe she was actually flirting with him. She stood in front of a skeleton candle and played with the fire.

"Playing with fire is dangerous," he said as his voice lowered by two octaves. Hermione sensed his anxiousness, for what she wasn't sure. She sensed…lust, respect, companionship, and arousal. Oh dear, it seemed 'mister I am fully capable of masking my feelings and is no longer capable' is aroused. She laughed inside herself.

"Yes it amazes me really. It's dangerous, yet it saves. Its warm, but it can bring so much cold. It can spread for miles, or it can stay as a single flame. It takes the lives of things, yet it sometimes replenishes it. What do you like about the fire Remus?" She added as she continued to play with the single flame.

"Warmth."

"Hmm, as do I. Truly amazing. It is nearly the center of everything. You can have a fire in your fireplace, or in your eyes with desire. I love it when the warmth touches my skin right after a cool shower. It's…nice," she said.

"Turn around," he said. She turned slowly and was shocked by his features. He obviously looked similar; however, he was gorgeous. Twenty-one years old in the flesh. There were no wrinkles and his sandy hair was flawless. He had defined muscles (well, not like he never had them before, they were just more noticeable) and his eyes shined with intensity.

"Wow," she finally said. He smiled at her shyly. She turned back to her flame and heard his ragged breathing. "Will you stay like that from now on?" She asked quietly.

"Do you think I should?"

"Well, I've always thought you were attractive and all, but it would be nice too," she said. He was making her tongue-tied. Way to turn the table Remus. She continued playing with the flame as a plan began to formulate in her mind. She stepped away from the candle and headed for the stairs to his office.

"Where are you going?' He asked as he began to chase after him.

She walked in and looked around. Everything was organized precisely. She heard him come up behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again slightly worried. She grabbed a hold on his shirt and pushed him against the wall. She brought her face close to his. She now was able to smell all of his emotions in his body. A new one was added to his list…excitement. She brought her lips over his so they were just from touching. Being the gentleman he was, he was not going to make the first move. She lightly touched them with hers and waited to see how he felt. His main feeling was arousal now, oh how she savored it. She was like an empath, reading his thoughts through smell. She pressed her lips harder onto his and he moaned happily. He placed his hands around her hips and brought her closer.

She felt so happy, finally snagging and snogging him at last. She ran her hands through his hair as her tongue finally found his. He groaned again, and she followed suit when she felt something hard between her legs. Although she had not transformed yet, she felt her werewolf side starting to kick in. She also sensed Remus' was too.

"Remus babe, focus," she said as he kissed down her neck.

"Hermione," he groaned as he was looked up. His eyes were amber and glowing fiercely. "Your eyes are amber," he said to her.

"So are yours," she replied. "What are we going to do Remus?" She asked as she stroked the back of his neck.

"I don't know. You don't know. Two intelligent people don't know, not a good sign," he said as he bit down on her neck. She winced before moaning as he sucked the pain away with his lips. "Better," he murmured. Then he groaned, not out of pleasure. She also groaned when she heard footsteps coming. "Shit," he said pulling away from her. Hermione ran to the threshold of the door.

"Accio map," she said. The map zipped into her hand. The rapping at the door began.

"Lupin, I need a word," Snape called out. Remus sighed and looked down at his problem.

"Look Hermione. We'll talk about this tomorrow. See that door there? It's a passageway to a corridor. Use the map ok. He's always got to ruin everything. Bye," he said kissing her one last time. He casted a charm on himself, which got rid of his problem easily. He waved goodbye as he called out to the bastard potions professor.

Hermione crept through the passageway and found herself not to far from the Gryffindor room. She looked at the map and saw she was alone.

"Mischief Managed."

__

Goodnight Hermione

She rolled it up and walked into the common room. Everything was cleaned up; however, many students were either in their dorm in pairs, or lying on the floor together. Hermione rolled her eyes and saw Ginny nowhere to be found.

The next dramatic morning, Hermione had all her things packed. She knew she'd be coming back here; however, it would be very different. Most of the Gryffindors who partied were helping each other out with Hangover potions. She found Ginny and Harry with their things waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione. What happened last night, we got busy," Ginny said winking. Hermione smiled at her best friends.

"I'll tell _you _later," she said. Harry huffed and they all walked to the Great Hall for their last breakfast.

"Harry go enjoy yourself with Hermione, its your last breakfast together here as students," she said before kissing her boyfriend.

"Hermione?" He asked and they strolled in and sat down.

"This is so sad!" She said sobbing quietly. Harry wrapped his arm around her as they ate together. Finally, at the end, Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please? I know it is the last breakfast we shall share for this year or forever, but I wish you all a happy summer break and continuation for those who are leaving. And now, for the House Cup. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 315 points. Third place goes to Ravenclaw this year with 350. Second place is awarded to Slytherin with 410 points. And for first place once again, Gryffindor!" He shouted and all of them shouted and cheered. Slytherin looked put out and the other two houses clapped. McGonagall was beaming, while Snape beside her was seething.

After breakfast, they headed for the down trip to the platform in Hogsmeade. When they arrived, their things were put on the train and the threesome looked for a compartment. They finally found one, and sat down. Hermione sat opposite Ginny and Harry. The train began rolling as they talked. Ginny threw Harry next to Hermione and then motioned for her to sit in Harry's spot. They set up a ward, which made Harry slightly upset, and began talking.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asked.

"I shagged Malfoy senseless," she said sarcastically. Ginny ignored her comment and looked for the real deal. "I hung out with Remus," she said putting her hands to her cheeks.

"You did! What happened?"

"We started making out after a half hour of flirting," she said proudly. "Being a werewolf definitely helps things move quickly," she said smiling.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Amazing. We got interrupted because Snape came. So I left quickly. I don't think we would have been able to control ourselves any longer," she said thoughtfully. What if it had gotten out of control? Oh dear.

"Control?"

"We are both werewolves, who are attracted to each other. We kind of loose ourselves and our human and wolf sides go fifty/fifty rather than a 90/10 ratio. We don't transform or anything, we just get very…rough," she explained.

"Awesome," Ginny squealed.

"I think so. I gave him a hard on," Hermione said blushing. Ginny squealed more.

"Oh man Hermione. He really did get aroused!"

"I know. It was amazing," she said sighing happily. She smelt the air and sure enough, she smelt _him. _"He's coming right now. Do not say a word," Hermione warned. Ginny nodded. Soon enough, the compartment slid in and a very handsome man peeked his head in. Ginny looked at Hermione confused.

"Can I borrow Hermione for a little bit?" He asked. Ginny nodded dumbly and Hermione got up and left. Knowing no one would recognize him, Hermione linked her arm in the crook of his. He smiled down at her as they headed to his compartment. He slid the compartment door shut and placed wards and locks on it. Hermione sat down and watched him. She sensed nervousness and hope before smiling. He turned and grinned at her and sat down beside her.

She stood up and tilted his head to look up at her. "What are we going to do?" She asked and then turned to pace. She sensed his curiosity as well, and she was sure she was radiating one word: panic.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know what to think. Do you like me?" She asked.

"Very much so. Do you like me?" He asked.

"Very much so," she replied smiling.

"Than it's settled. This is going to sound corny, but would you, Hermione, like to be my girlfriend?"

"Very much so," she said as she sat him down. He smiled and her legs knelt on the seat tightly around his two, which were brought together. She was raised about half a foot higher than him, and boy did she like it. She caressed his cheeks with her hands and then pressed her lips to his. He smiled into the kissed and brought his hands to the small of her back to support her. She arched up into his touch as she grinded her hips into his. He moaned pleasantly, as their eyes began to change to amber.

"Good lord Hermione," he moaned as she kissed down his neck.

"Don't bring the lord into this," she said biting him. He winced and then breathlessly exhaled as she kissed the mark she made.

"I can't focus," he said panting. She smiled and watched him try to fight inside himself.

"I'll stop," she said and sat straight on his erection.

"That's not helping," he said as his eyes closed.

"Breathe," she said. His teeth had started to get sharper and now they were proceeding back. "Does this happen often?" She asked in a dangerous topic.

"I can't even remember the last time I was kissed and what not. This is the first time it has happened apart from last evening."

"How come I don't loose control?" She asked.

"Probably because you haven't transformed yet." He said slowly relaxing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of…" she began.

"No. I needed it some release. I've been pent up since last night," he said frustrated.

"I'm still sorry," she said looking down. He kissed her nose and embraced her.

"It's all right. I'm the party pooper for now. I just can't wait to see you after your transformation. You're going to have to really control yourself," he said teasingly. He pulled out his wand and once again got rid of his big problem down there and she sighed disappointedly.

"I worked hard for that!" She pouted.

"Later love. We are going to have a long day," he said resting her eyes. She playfully punched him and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, the train came to a halt at Platform 9 ¾. Remus stretched under Hermione, which awoke her. Her head was snuggled into his chest and she mumbled.

"Come on love, you have to wake up," he said. She shook her head no as she unfortunately grinded into him. "Not again Hermione. Come on get up," he pleaded. She growled, literally, and balanced herself as she got off his lap. She rubbed her eyes like a little girl who just woke up from a peaceful nap. Remus rubbed her shoulders and she finally began to get her things. Remus helped her too, although he had his own, and they got off the train. Ginny and Harry met up with them as they just stepped off.

"Where were you two?" Harry asked.

"Talking, why?" Hermione answered innocently.

"Curiosity." He went over to Hermione so she could only hear, well except from anyone unwanted at least.

"You know we have a meeting," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded. "Make sure you check your cauldrons," he said.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked her. She nodded as they embraced friendly. Ginny also embraced Hermione telling her she'd see her that evening.

"Didn't even notice you," she said to Remus as they walked over to her parents.

"I know. What are you telling your parents?" He questioned as they neared.

"I don't know. I'll wait until they ask," she said as she rushed over to her mum.

"Hermione doll! How are you my sweet?" She said as she kissed her daughter all over her face.

"Mum!" She cried. Her mother looked at her, and then Hermione grinned and hugged her again.

"Hi daddy!" She cried as she also pulled him into a hug.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked Remus.

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you," he said politely. Hermione grinned at him and rolled her eyes. He shook her father's hand as well.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked. She nodded and told them she'd meet them in the car. Remus smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Can you last six hours without me?" He said chuckling. She nodded, though reluctantly, and gave him a deep kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later, OK?" She asked sadly. He nodded, kissed her forehead, and then disapparated. Hermione headed to the car, bracing herself when she'd have to face her mum and dad.

"Ready sweetie?" Her dad asked. She nodded and they set off for the drive home.

The drive was long and boring. She kept her wand in her hand on her guard, and lazily watched out the window. The countryside started to emerge, and she knew she was quite close to reaching her home. A half hour later in the rich mountain, they arrived to a black-posted gate in the woods. Her father was about to get out of the care to unlock it when Hermione shot her wand out of the window.

"Alohomora," she said. The gate opened and they drove through. They stopped and she relocked it. They drove up the long driveway that curved around the trees until they reached the house.

It was a fairly large house, a tan color to match the scenery. There were beautiful windows and a big French front door. They collected her things and walked into the house. Hermione levitated them up the stairs and walked to her room.

She hardly spent her time home these days. She was planning on looking for a flat, which her parents both disapproved immensely. She sullenly walked down the stairs to go tell her them the great news.

"Mum, Dad. I need to talk to you guys," she said. They all sat down in the living room as Hermione took deep breaths. "I'm going to start in an explanation so hear me out. No, I'm not pregnant mum," she said giving her mother a look. "Do you know what werewolves are?"

"Werewolves? Honey, that's rubbish! They are fictitious! They are people who transform to a wolf like creature under a full moon," her father said.

"In the magical world, they are real. You remember Ronald?" She asked again. They nodded, and her mother grinned happily. "Well, I'll be blunt. I found him screwing one of my housemates behind my back so I broke it off with him. It was a full moon and I went outside for walk, completely unaware. I was attacked and bitten by a werewolf," she said. Her parents seemed to have paled.

"Are you all right?" Her mother gasped. Hermione pulled out her wand and with a _Finite Incantatem, _her wound reappeared. Her mother was crying in her father's arms as Hermione sat watching sadly.

"Now what? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Her father asked.

"No, I'm healing. However, there is a problem?"

"What's that angel?"

"I'm a Werewolf."

"Oh my God!" Her mother cried. Hermione winced and put her hands over her ears.

"Mum please not to loud," she hissed. Her mother stopped immediately. "My DNA changed when I was infected. My hearing has become sharper, I can smell people's emotions and feelings, I'm quick and agile, and I tend to loose my mind sometimes. There is a potion I take the day of the full moon, and I stay in my human mind in the wolf's body. You remember Remus you met previously?"

"He's a werewolf too," her father concluded.

"Very good Daddy! Yes he is, and he is helping me get through this. I am going to start to look for a flat for myself; however, I promise I will visit here every Sunday once I find one. I also have a meeting tonight," she said rubbing her temples.

Her mother got up and hugged her daughter tightly.

"It doesn't matter what you are honey! We both love you anyway!" Her mother cried. Hermione held her mother and her father, who joined in, as she felt comfort. They spent the rest of the day chatting and reacquainting. At ten to six, Hermione disapparated from her house to Grimauld Place.

AN- BETA READER MEANS SOMEONE WHO CORRECTS EVERYTHING? IN YOUR REVIEWS, IF YOU THINK I SHOULD SAY SO, BUT I WARN YOU IT WILL TAKE MORE TIME. ALSO, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE BECAUSE I AM NOT SO TRUSTING..UNTIL THEN


	3. Part Three: Diner Blues and Clasped Hand...

Part Three: Diner Blues and Clasped Hands

She lazily walked up to the door. She placed one hand on the doorknob and knocked with the other. On the other side, a golden light was emitted showing it was safe to open. The aroma coming from _him _filled her small nose immediately. She smiled and heard a chair scratch on the floor. It became stronger until she knew he was leaning against the door. She heard his breath race as she whispered.

"_Remus." _It was so quiet; the sound was barely audible. The door opened quickly, and she was pulled in. She giggled as she was thrown against a wall. She had her eyes closed, and her hands were pinned above her head. Thank Merlin she had a pain relieving charm. She grinned as she began to feel his lips so close to hers yet so far. She opened her eyes and looked up slowly to meet radiant amber ones. He was excited and happy.

"_Hello my darling," _He whispered even quieter than her original call.

"_Hi. How are you?" _She asked quietly with the hushed tone.

"_Much better." _he answered. He pressed his lips to hers lightly. How frustrating he was acting! She was about to wrap her arms around his neck; however, she was restricted by his hands that held them against the wall. Sure, she was now stronger than most men, but he was not most men. She moaned in frustration and he surrendered by releasing them. He pressed himself tightly against her and she felt his hardened member by his thigh. She grinded into him as a reminder that they were in a hallway in plain view, not in one of their rooms. He pulled back panting and smiling.

"Is Moody here?"

"Nope."

"Thank God! You have some lip gloss here," she said wiping away her apple lip-gloss.

"I love that lip gloss," he said. "You have no idea how much apples…get to me," he said shaking his head.

"Hmm," she said mischievously. He relaxed himself (yes all of himself) and clasped their hands together. They walked into the dining room where the meeting was being held, and no one even heard them come back. They had entered quickly and silently, thankfully.

"_Did you tell your parents yet?" _He asked.

"_Yes. My mother almost lost it, but they understand. I also told them you were helping me out with things since my dad deduced you were indeed a werewolf."_

"Ah. What's next under the agenda?"

"Flat looking. I can't live so far away in the mountains. I want to be closer to here incase anything drastic happens."

"True. Oh, Moody is coming," he said as they dropped their hands. Moody walked in, and apparently did not even see them there. He sat down, and after him, more members began to arrive.

"_Dumbledore is here," _she whispered. He nodded and they heard him enter the room. All talking ceased, and he sat down at the Head Table.

"Thank You. This meaning is called to order. For the pledge," he began. Everyone placed their wand over their hearts.

"I pledge allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix, under all circumstances that shall be applied. I pledge to put my life on the lines and for others to ensure the safety of the public and others less unfortunate. I pledge to work together with other members, and to shine through the dark that has plagued our society. Bloodshed shall remain in my heart; however, bloodline is immaterial. For now and forever, when this Order is called upon, I pledge my life, my help, and my love for all things good despite the evil that has been propelled. To the many lives that have been given in order to ensure another's safety or for better, we thank you. In your memory, the phoenix shall fly above all, and heal the wounds of the injured and the seal the fate of the dark."

Ok, true. That speech made her tremble every time she recited it. Her thoughts brought her back to the serious meeting that was bout to ensue.

"We are facing hard times again my friends. At such times that miraculously love to occur, I have decided to keep the Order always running rather when there is trouble." Everyone sighed and some grinned happily. "As you may have guessed, we are reassigning active partners, trios, ranks, and divisions this evening. There have been some rather unfortunate events, so this is vital. I've got mostly last names here and some firsts for the Weasleys. I am going to list all partners only, since I have already posted ranks and division out in the hall. To start off: Malfoy-Snape, Weasley, R-Potter, Weasley, F. -Weasley, G, Weasley, B- Weasley, C, Podmore- Shacklebolt, Fletcher, Figg, Tonks- Moody, Lupin- Granger, Diggle- Doge, Vance- Jones, Patil twins, Bones- Brown, Bell- Johnson, and Spinnet-Thomas."

Remus briefly looked at Hermione who was grinning like an idiot. He nudged her and she didn't budge. He rolled his eyes and relaxed in his chair, which reminded him how he was tense in the first place.

"As for ranks, there are many joint ranks for each. It is very hard choosing, so keep in mind anyone could have been up for it. To talk about other matters, one of which is of great importance. Our dear Remus here has been a werewolf for how long?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes twinkled. Remus thought back into his head and replied.

"Over twenty years," he said distastefully. Everyone looked sharply at him and gasped when they saw an unfamiliar man.

"Lupin?" Snape asked surprised. Apparently, he knew that face too well. "It can't be!"

"Yes Severus, I know. Aging Potion," was all he said. Severus looked doubtful for a minute; however, his face gave a calculating glow and Hermione settled back down when he relaxed.

"Yes our dear Remus has reacquainted himself with his youthful appearance. Does anyone know why?" Hermione looked quickly at Dumbledore, who gave a slight wink.

"Hermione!" Ron blurted out. Hermione looked mockingly at him and rolled her eyes. Ugh, these people could be so…. Insufferable! Ronald fucking Weasley cracks it again!

"What 'bout 'ermione?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm a bloody werewolf too!" She shouted. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair to watch the scenario. Many people seemed to have paled at this statement. _"Ok," Hermione thought to herself. "The people who knew I turned into a werewolf are: Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Pomfrey?"_

"Oh dear," Molly said. She wiped her tears away and looked at Hermione. "When did this happen?" Now, Hermione's blood was boiling. Dumbledore sensed it. Harry and Ginny sensed it. Remus above all sensed it. Malfoy and Snape sensed it. She was sure Pomfrey would have had she would had been in attendance, although she might have been right about now.

Hermione looked straight at Ron, her eyes radiating a fierce amber holding not passion or lust, no! It was pure disgust. "It happened the night when me and Ron decided to call it quits," she said quietly. Her voice held an awkward chill in the air propelled by hatred and hurt.

Molly looked at Ron, then Dumbledore, and back to Hermione. "Hermione, I think it is best you tell it from the beginning. It is important this is discussed. We are all like a family, and we are mature." Dumbledore warned. She thought that was smart of him, for she was one of the strongest people in the room.

"Very well," she said. She began telling the story, not leaving much out. She actually told everyone in front of Lavender and Ron when she found them hitting it off swell. She stated how she ran into Snape, her diary, and the fatal walk. Remus saved her, and she survived. "And so, at graduation I did not fall of a broom or any of that sort. I was bitten on the shoulder," she said. She showed them all her fairly fresh wound, and they all looked on in horror. Ron and Lavender looked completely haunted.

"Oh my heavens!" Molly cried. Hermione didn't bother to turn and look around at anyone else; she was able to sense their feelings. Remus felt sorrowful, yet calm. Ron was a big mess she didn't even want to get into. She felt pity, anger, regret, and lust? Oh, he felt lust probably because Lavender's skanky hand was on his thigh. Anyway, Snape felt pity and sadness. Draco felt the same. Dumbledore hid his emotions very good and it took her an extra lean forward and hard concentration to find how he felt regret, sadness, and well…everything negative. Harry and Ginny were awfully quiet. Many of the members felt the same way, except a few. Lavender felt glee and happiness. She was so lucky she was on the opposite side of the table.

"Now that some things have been cleared there are more matters to be discussed. A few _contacts _I know have passed on some unfortunate news along the chain. The Death Eaters have been collecting again. They are starting up again, and shall be re-electing a new Dark Lord."

Hermione was stunned to say the least. They had a nice interval of time to themselves, and just when thing got going good, another Dark Lord. Contacts? Hello! They are sitting a few chairs down!

"Yes, bad times shall be restarting. We are; however, at an advantage. Our spies, who successful survived the war, have continued grouping with the other Death Eaters and have noted any progress. We all must wish them, even if we may not know who they are, our greatest gratitude toward them. We are at an advantage because of them, and because we are fully assembled and ready. They are still trying to gather and with our efforts we can stop them before anything happens. I ask to you all to be on your best guard since most of us have been identified as members of this Order. I would not be surprised if they have much information about us, so I warn you all to be on your best guard once again. Now may you all carry on in contentment."

The meeting was adjourned, and they all got up and began flooing out our leaving through the front door. Hermione got up and headed for the Black library. She was startled when someone called out to her.

"Hermione!" Someone cried. She looked around and noticed a portrait on the wall. She walked up closer and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Sirius?" She asked softly.

"In the flesh, well that's technical. How are you doing?" He asked friendly. He resided in a Gryffindor bedroom filled with everything Gryffindor. He had a broom, which he was presently hovering on, and he seemed content. She knew all about portraits. The person, who wanted to be preserved in a painting, left a piece of them behind in a special capsule. A long incantation was spoken to take part of that away from the person being preserved, like a summary of their lives in a portrait. She faded from her thoughts and looked at him.

"I'm pretty good. I never knew you preserved yourself!" She cried happily.

"Yes, I didn't think it could hurt. It's not. You seem different Hermione," he said searching her gaze.

"I was bitten by a werewolf," she said glancing down. Sirius gasped and got closer to the portrait's edge.

"Bad?"

"Indeed."

"How's Remus doing?" Sirius asked.

"He's good. He's been helping me a ton since this all happened. We relate," she said finally gathering her courage to look up. He smiled amicably.

"If I was there besides you I would give you a monster hug. We cannot do anything, but I am grateful everyone has truly moved on."

"Too true old friend," someone said from behind her. She smiled and Sirius looked curiously at the figure heading the stairs.

"That's not fair," Hermione said as Remus walked toward the portrait.

"I know. Hermione, where were you going?"

"Library? I'll talk to you two boys later," she said heading along. She knew Remus would wait until she reached somewhere where he could not be heard. She strolled into the huge library, always fascinated with its interesting selection of books. The majority of the Restricted Section of Hogwarts was here in the regular section. She walked through the aisles as her mind raced with choices for her to read. She cursed herself for not bringing her diary with her. She conjured some parchment and wrote to Remus.

__

Remus,

Went home. I'll be back tomorrow.

Hugs and Kisses

Hermione 3

She left the library without any books, which was a first for her, and crept downstairs the other way to avoid Remus. She walked into the kitchen, which was now empty, and walked over to the fireplace.

With her floo powder in hand, she spoke clearly. "The Granger's Residence." She was abruptly taken from that fireplace and moments later, she found herself in her living room. Her mum shouted out of surprised, and her dad came rushing in.

"Sweet heavens Hermione! You could have warned us!" Her mother cried. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Mum, you know they don't have telephones. I can't be like. 'Hi mum! I'm flooing over!'"

"Yes, yes. How was the meeting?" Her father asked.

"Stressful, but I'll manage. I'm going upstairs to relax, ok?"

"Sure honey."

She trailed up the stairs to her room. She summoned her diary into her hands and sprawled onto her bed to write.

__

June 23, 1998

Dear Diary,

Hello my darling. How are things going? Me? Oh, all right. Remus and I are together now. Can you believe it? Point Hermione. It all moves by so quickly. Sometime it scares me and I feel like I am spinning.

My parents have accepted me as a werewolf. That is another point for me. I have finally graduated, point. I got myself a job as the new Charms teacher, point. I am out in the world by myself, point. I'm up to five points people.

Tomorrow, I think I am going to go surprise Remus when he is sleeping. I believe we are starting a flat search for me. Location is important. I can't wait until I will be able to refurnish it all! It's exciting for me; I'm such a dork.

I really things continue to continue in such a nice pace; however, I have a bad feeling in my stomach and it scares me.

So back to Remus. We have both been assigned partners, which happened to be each other. The full moon is nearing in a few weeks. Hurray. To think one would look at the midnight sky and become captivated by a moon, when many others quiver under its scrutinizing eye as a transformation sets in. I hope all goes well for the upcoming days. I may not update for a while since I know my life is going to start picking up even though it is the summer.

Hermione-

Hermione set her CD player on and crawled into bed with the clicker. Her wand was carefully placed in her holster under her pajamas. She turned on the one song that was like her summer lullaby, "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. Soon, she fell asleep and her player shut off peacefully.

Her dreams became nightmares. Memories she had never seen in her life flashed before her eyes as she watched reluctantly. _A man running through a dark house shouting Anna as green light filled the night sky. The man ran into another room, which was a toddler's room. He scooped up a bundle of pink blankets in his arms and held the girl who he comforted with hushed words of Amelia as he left the room. He ran into a room not to far off from baby Amelia's and ran into another bedroom. A sobbing woman gathered her husband and child into her arms quickly, and together they waved their wands over a piece of their wall. A door appeared and they entered. It disappeared just as a man screamed, "You'll pay Dowson!"_

Hermione woke up in a sweat. She was sitting bolt right up with her wand pointed out fiercely. A timid Crooshanks froze on her legs like deer in the headlights. Hermione willed her senses, and when she heard nothing, she sighed in relief.

"Sorry doll, mummy got scared. Mummy needs a glass of water," she mumbled as she headed to raid the kitchen.

The stairs creaked under her weight as she made her way to her destination. When entering the room, Hermione opened the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle and sat on a stool by the island in the center. The darkness soothed her eyes; however, she was able to see clearly. She was concerned about her dream, nightmare, vision, or whatever you call it. Who was this Dowson man? It was evident someone was attacking their home; however, whomever it was could be a variety of people. She decided she was going to play it out and see if she had anymore. When she finished her water, she tossed it in the garbage and walked back upstairs. She climbed into bed after she saw it was three in the morning.

That morning, Hermione woke up peacefully this time at eight. She knew Remus was going to still be sleeping so she hurried into the shower. She put on tight yet flattering denim shorts that were a bit too short with a halter-top. She charmed her hair to be resistant to the humidity, and she threw a pair of flip-flops on. After finally deciding to disapparate, she closed her eyes and willed herself to Grimauld Place.

Surprise was vital, and she prayed he was still sleeping. She casted a silencing charm on herself so Remus wouldn't here her and she entered Headquarters.

Slowly, she walked up the stairs to the second floor were he was sleeping. His scent immediately engulfed her and she followed her nose to him. She casted another silencing charm on his door as she opened it slowly. Quickly, she stuck her head in to find him sound asleep buried under the blankets. That's when she smiled. She kicked her flip-flops off and headed towards him. He was sleeping like a baby and failed to awake when she climbed in next to him. He wore pajama pants. That was it. His lean and muscular chest and arms looked most appealing to her. She blushed as she looked below to his pants. Tiny hairs that were barely visible dipped underneath the band. She shivered for a moment before a sly smile played across her face.

Her lips descended onto his gently as she waited for him to stir. Slowly, he began to wake. She got rid of the silencing charms on herself and pressed harder onto his lips. He began to respond, though slowly, and he brought one hands around her waist. She felt him pull her closer than before, and she ran her free hand up and down his chest.

"Mione…" he mumbled. She grinned against his lips and let her tongue immerse into his mouth. His met with hers as they battled frantically. Soon, she was taken under his body, as he was now fully awake.

"What are you doing my little vixen? Sneaking into my bed?" He asked as he kissed all over her face.

"Surprise?" She asked innocently. He began to tickle her fiercely as she started into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God Remus stop, stop!" She cried.

"Never!"

He carried on for five minutes and she thought she was going to die.

"Remus, I can't breathe!" He laughed and slowly stopped tickling her until his thumb gently caressed her skin on her side. She smiled softly and pulled him down for a more passionate kiss. It was slow and benevolent. He pulled away and smiled at her as she caught her breath.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said laughing. He laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Morning to you too. Why did you leave last night? I was worried," he said.

"Eh, I got bored in the library. Hush you! Yea so I got bored, and I was tired so I went home. Haven't slept in my bed in ages," she said looking up at him. He straddled her and boy did she feel it! She concluded he did have boxers on; however, he was sitting on top of her so naturally…

"Hermione?"

"Sorry Hun, I was thinking."

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

"I don't know. Something just came across or something. Don't worry," she said reassuringly. She traced her hand along his forearm as he sighed.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked as he climbed off her. He lie down next to her as he stared at the ceiling.

"Look for a flat?"

"That sounds good. Is anyone else home?"

"I don't know, I snuck up here to quickly to care." He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips before getting up. He stretched his muscles out, while Hermione appreciated his body.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she said to him as she got up.

"Ok," he yawned as he headed into his bathroom. Hermione shut the door and walked down the stairs. She found the kitchen empty, but she began to make breakfast anyhow. After successfully cooking breakfast, Remus came down showered and ready to go. He was taken back when breakfast was laid out on the table and Hermione was bent over looking for something underneath the sink. She heard him come in and head he way, so she decided to not have heard him. She felt to hands grasp her sides and she spun around as he pressed her against the counter.

"Thanks for the food," he said as a flash of amber crossed his eyes. He kissed her gently and then sat down to eat. She smiled and sat down next to him as they both read the Daily Prophet.

**__**

BOY WHO LIVED GRADUATES ALONG WITH FALLEN FRIEND!!!!

Mr. Potter, the Boy who lived, has finally graduated Hogwarts! Placing second in his class, Head Boy Potter wishes his classmates goodbye. (See Bottom Left Photo) Apparently, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have had a relationship and have progressed well. We congratulate them both.

Miss Granger has also graduated this year. Graduating first in her class, this years Head Girl had an unfortunate accident. Allegedly, Miss Granger had a broom accident and was knocked unconscious for three days. Still determined, she gave her graduation speech.

Mr. Potter's achievements include Ranked Second in Class, First to receive a Double Outstanding in DADA, Services to the School Award, Recipient of Order of Merlin First Class, Recipient of personal Chocolate Frog Card, and inducted into the Wizarding Hall of Fame. _We all are aware of his defeat of You-Know-Who._

Miss Granger received Valedictorian as previously stated, Recipient of Order of Merlin First Class, Services to the School Award, First to receive Double Outstanding on Charm's Owl and Newt, broke OWLS score with seventeen, and broke NEWTS score with nineteen.

__

The Daily Prophet congratulates them both and the other graduates of Hogwarts this year.

Remus kissed her cheek and stood up to clean. Hermione helped him and after cleaning up breakfast, they left a note to anyone arriving, and began flat shopping.

They walked towards the garage in the back of the house. Remus waved his wand over the door, and they picked a car to drive in. The garage was like a car depot; it was huge! He chose a 69' Mustang, and motioned for Hermione to get in. They left Grimauld Place and headed towards Muggle London.

"Is it Ok if we start here first?" He asked as they entered the big city.

"Sure. Do you know any places where I could be close to the Wizarding World?" She asked.

"I know a few. What's in it for me?" He questioned as they drove in a parking garage.

"I don't know," she said as her eyes flashed amber. God! Since when did she become so…hormonal?

"Hmm. Well when you do know will you let me know?"

"Oh, you'll know all right," she said as they parked. She was really excited, but nervous. With a quick look, they locked the car with some quick wand movements so no one would steal it.

"Milady?" She smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Let's go kind sir!"

They walked onto the streets and began searching; well Remus led the way basically. He pointed out on the map that they stopped and grabbed.

"See here?" He said pointing.

"Yep."

"These apartment buildings, which are marked with stars, are all sporadic, no?"

"Yes, why?"

"Those are the apartments that are close to wizard entrances. Here is the Leaky Cauldron."

"Awesome."

"Indeed. Now, we don't want you too close incase you are noticed. We'll try these three. Come," he said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

Out of the three apartments they saw that were in huge skyscrapers, the second one was the best. Hermione signed the deal with the landlord and was planned on moving in a week. The good thing was its location. It was three blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron and easily accessible in case of an emergency. It wasn't too far from Grimauld Place. They hadn't decided where they were going to transform together though, which rested on top of her brain giving her a headache. They reached Grimauld Place and collapsed on the couch.

"I am so tired," she said yawning.

"You want to take a nap?" He asked softly. She nodded and stood up. Together they walked up to his room. His bed had been made by Dobby, who was now working here for the Order and Harry. They climbed into bed and Hermione laid her head gently on his chest. Her shoulder was still sore.

"What's on your mind babe?" He asked as he began to run his hand through her soft curls.

"Where are we going to transform?"

"Ah, you have been thinking about it. Hmm, well, we will both be teaching at Hogwarts come September and early August. As for July, we have a number of options. We could go to the Shrieking Shack, we could stay here in the basement, and we could go to Hogwarts. I usually go to the Shrieking Shack in the summer and then Hogwarts or here for the winter. I fixed it up," he said. She smiled and turned onto her left shoulder.

"I'll go with you to the shack," she said as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Are you sure we could always-"

"I'm sure Remus."

"Ok, I just want you to be happy," he said.

"I've never been happier," she replied.

"Really? Why?"

"Many reasons. I'm done with school, I'm with you, and I'm out on my own."

"You really feel that way?"

"Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it." She smiled.

"Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it," he said. She sensed guilt blazing from his soul. She sat up and looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his face was expressionless.

"Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it," she replied back. He opened his eyes and looked at her again.

"You deserve it more than anyone," he said.

"So do you. Seeing as this got us nowhere," she said smirking. He sighed as the tension eased away.

"If someone told me a month ago that I was going to be in bed with Hermione Granger, turned werewolf, discussing important things with each other, I would have sent them to Mungo's," he teased.

"Yea? Well if someone told me I was going to be in bed with sexy werewolf _Professor _Lupin discussing important things with each other I would have sent them to Azkiban." She smiled triumphantly as he gulped.

"Touché," he croaked.

"It's all right Remus," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips. She settled down and soon drifted off to sleep.

__

Her head was spinning. It was dark again, and she was in a foreign house. She saw the same man from her previous nightmare, and she followed him. He walked into a random room and sat beside his wife at what was the kitchen.

__

"Amy, what are we going to do? I just got word that they are in town, and they are searching for us," he said holding his wife's hand.

"Kevin, I don't know. Why can't they just leave us alone? Amelia is still a baby! Why did this have to happen?" She sobbed quietly.

"I don't know my love. What are we to do? I would rather give myself up then give her up. She was so close…" He drifted off.

"Honey, we cannot do anything about it. We knew that she may have be born that way; however, we never knew they'd be after us because of it. If any of them bite her again, she will turn to one and they will be her masters. We must protect her!"

"I know my love, I know. It's just-" Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Who could it be at this hour? Do you think?"

"Run! Go upstairs; get her, and disapparate out. I love you know matter what!" He said quickly as he stood up.

"I love you too my darling be safe. Do you know where-"?

"Yes. Je vous adore," he whispered. She smiled gently and ran up the stairs. He pulled out his wand and began to ward off the steps. He headed towards the door and prepared to fight the invader.

"Mr. Dowson? By the new degree of the Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest for-"

"Oh my God!" She cried. She was sitting straight up as tears rolled down her eyes. Her partner sprung up and waited until she looked towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. He was rubbing his ears since she yelled so loud.

"Nightmare. Sorry love," she said lying down and turning the other way. He placed his hand around her abdomen and pulled her flat on her back, forcing her to look up at him.

"They've started?" He asked gently. She only nodded and cried softly. He held her close as she cried into his chest desperately.

"Its like a m-movie, a sad, sad movie. Every time I awake, it stops and begins playing when I go to sleep," she cried. He nodded in understanding.

"When did they start?" He asked quietly.

"Last night."

"And you didn't say anything because-"

"I was afraid."

"Never be afraid Hermione. Bravery lies within you, and you can tell me anything," he said stroking her cheek.

"Should I tell Dumbledore?"

"I did when mine began," he said.

"What did he do?"

"He told me to let it run its course; however, after every one, record it in a journal."

"Ok. I should go get a notebook then. Give me a few minutes?" She asked.

"Course," he said smiling. She kissed him and then got up to transfigure a notebook. It was green and she put up the same wards on it as her diary. It was entitled on the cover: _Lycan Dreams._

She began to retell her dreams in the notebook. On the bottom were footnotes and opinions on things. After an hour or so of writing, she finished. She sent it on its way with an owl to her house.

"Now Athos. I want you to go and take this to my room. Just drop it on my bed, ok?" She told the owl. It hooted happily and left threw the open window. She walked back into Remus' room and found him only in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I am getting dressed because we are going on a date," he said happily.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out. Is that ok?" He asked teasingly.

"Sure. Where are we going? I want to know what to wear," she asked.

"I'm not telling. Dress... Comfortable and casual. Nothing drastic," he said. She nodded and kissed him goodbye.

"Be back here at six," he said.

"Ok, bye."

She flooed back to her house to find her parents gone at work. They left a note on the refrigerator for her.

__

Hermione,

Went to work, as you may know. Leave a note if you are going out.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

She erased the note on the marker board and wrote back.

__

Mum Dad

Date tonight, I can't wait! I found a flat in London; however, I will be able to communicate with you guys easily. I'm going to start moving in a few days. If the full moon is approaching I might not visit because I get very sick before and after. It'll be fine, trust me.

With love,

Hermione.

Hermione went upstairs to get ready. Her mum had unpacked her things for her neatly in her draws previously. She sighed and looked around her room. All her childhood memories came back to her and made her slightly dizzy. She shrugged it off and looked at the clock.

It was only five. She started to organize her things in sections so tomorrow she had time to pack. After a half hour, she got dressed in jeans, a pink Roxy button down t-shirt (with the first two buttons open), and a pair of Hurley flip-flops. She charmed her hair to keep it graceful bounce and let it fall down her back gently. She didn't bother with her keys, so she grabbed her purse with wand inside and left.

When she arrived at Grimauld, she found Remus waiting in the hall. He smiled and grabbed her hand before shutting the door.

"Just on time as always," he said smiling. She laughed and he went to the garage. He looked for a minute and then a huge grin spread across his face.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You'll see. Stay here, I'll be right back," he said. A minute or so later, she heard a big engine growl. She looked towards the sound and then moments later a car appeared in front of her.

"Hop in," he said cheerfully. Her mouth hung open. "You like? It was originally an 81', but I traded it in for a newer one. This is a 98' Ferrari 550 Maranello."

"Its nice," she said transfixed.

"Thanks. I'm not into the whole fast car deal or the big bucks. But, Sirius insisted," he said smiling. She nodded and got in.

"It's not glass, get comfortable," he said happily. He shifted gears and they sped out of Grimauld Place in style.

"So, did you eat dinner?" He asked.

"Nope, did you?" She asked.

"Nope. That's good," he said and almost cursed out for someone trying to cut him off. Hermione watched him drive as his emotions were freely expressed. He looked adorable when someone was driving too slowly, and he would lean in on the wheel when they were. He glanced at her and was caught off guard while she was in a trance.

"'Mione, what's a matter?"

"Nothing, just looking," she said absentmindedly.

"Seriously. You were like staring at me," he said confused.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll shut up now," he said jokingly.

"Very funny," she playfully sulked.

"Yes. Ah, we're here. Ready?"

"Sure. Lead the way Prince Remus," she said giggling. He opened her car door for her, and he locked the car with a quick charm. They walked hand in hand to where he led them into a diner. They walked in and were seated in a booth, and she noted he looked a bit nervous.

"I hope this is acceptable enough for you. I figured we missed out on teenage dating so we could start fresh with a diner?" He asked as he sat across from her.

"I'd be happy eating cereal with you in my pajamas. This is more than fine," she said squeezing his hand. He smiled and they waited for the waitress to come.

"Hi, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Two cokes please?" Remus asked. The waitress nodded politely, winked at Remus, and walked away. Hermione rolled her eyes at the flirtatious waitress's back. Ok, this waitress was fucking gorgeous, but her eyes had the right to roll. She felt two hands cover hers.

"Do I sense jealousy or possessiveness?" Remus teased. Hermione smirked at him.

"Why would I be jealous of her?" Hermione asked shaking her head. Remus kissed her and laughed.

"To true babe. To more important matters, the full moon is in about two weeks," he said sadly. Hermione nodded distastefully.

"Yes, I am _so _looking forward to it!" She squealed dramatically.. He laughed and glanced at their clasped hands. She noticed it and squeezed them gently.

"So what do we do on a transformation?" She asked quietly. He looked around to make sure no one was listening, and leant down.

"We can run around the shrieking shack like mad monsters that we are accused of being. We could teach you how to walk on all fours," he said grinning, "or we can just sleep."

"Hmm. How about all of the above?" She smiled.

"Sure. It's up to you milady," he replied. Hermione heard the waitress coming despite the strong scent of food. She pressed her lips to his as he smiled in the kiss. They pulled away just as the waitress came to their table. After bringing their drinks and taking their orders, the waitress left them to their business.

"So, what are we going to do tonight Remus?" She asked innocently. He smiled and shook his head.

"My little vixen, that is a surprise," he said clicking his tongue.

"So its Vixen now is it?"

"Yes, I could imagine the Prophet: Cute Bookworm Granger turned into Sexy Vixen, and werewolf!" He said laughing at her pouting face.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Remus. No kisses for you," she said with her arms crossed over her chest. He tried reaching over to capture her lips; however, she moved over and he missed. He smiled devilishly, and quickly moved around the table to her side. She gasped as he squashed her up against the wall in the booth.

"What now?" He asked playfully. He kissed her cheek hard as he brought it passed his teeth.

"Hey, what are you doing!" She hissed. He just chuckled and carried on. She turned and was about to tell him to stop when he caught her lips tightly. He grabbed her hands to his chest so she had nowhere to move. After a minute or two, they both sensed their food coming, and they separated in silence. The waitress looked oddly at them and thinking they had an argument, began to flirt with Remus again.

"Well, I hope you like your meal _sir," _she said seductively. Remus, being the gentleman, smiled and thanked her. This bitch waitress ignored Hermione completely.

"Gee Remus, I didn't know so many beautiful women were attracted to you," she said mockingly. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close.

"It doesn't matter Mia. You're the only person I am attracted to and I think you are the most gorgeous person in the whole wide world," he genuinely said. She blushed and shook her head.

"I doubt that Remus…"

"I don't. So don't worry."

"Mia is it?" She asked as she began to eat.

"Yes, I am the nickname master. You'll be my Mia in public and my little Vixen elsewhere," he said smirking. She gasped and squeezed his thigh tightly and made him drop his fork.

"Play nice," he hissed as he rubbed his leg.

"I'll make it better later. Let's just enjoy our meal and ignore the fine young ladies eyeing my boyfriend up. Yep, enjoy the meal Hermione," she said hissing to herself. Remus laughed and they continued their meal flirting and talking quietly.

"Will you be ordering desert?" She asked them. Remus shook their head and paid for the bill. He left the waitress a 3 pound tip, and Hermione picked it back up smiling. She grabbed Remus' hand and waved goodbye to their waitress.

"That wasn't very nice," he said when they were getting in the car.

"You never know when you may get it back," she mischievously retorted. He smiled and they drove away from the diner.

"Where to next dear?" She asked trying to get information from him.

"Not telling," he said in a sing-song voice. She growled, literally, which grabbed Remus' attention. "Since when did you start growling?" He asked curiously.

"Just now."

"Really?"

"Yep," she said.

"I've always wanted my girlfriend to growl," he said sarcastically.

"Oh! That wasn't very lady like of me. I take it back," she said blushing.

"Nah, to be honest? Its kind of a turn on. Now I won't be the only one growling," he said smiling. She laughed and they soon pulled into a cinema.

"The movies?"

"So cliché, I know," he said. "I believe it's a shot at this whole boyfriend deal. So, come along. Let's go watch a sad chick flick," he said. She smiled and they ran across the street _very quickly._

"Crap, I don't believe we should have ran that fast across the street. I don't believe that was humanly possible."

"Who said we were humans love?" She smiled as they walked up to the booth. The night was just setting in and the tiniest part of the moon set in. The stars twinkled mercilessly and taunted both Remus and Hermione who looked up to catch a glimpse.

"Blasted moon," he murmured.

"Here, here!" She cried. "What do you want to see?"

"I don't know. How about Croupier?"

"Ok. Sounds good," she said. They bought their tickets and walked in to the theatre.

Immediately, the smell of popcorn and hotdogs filled their nose. They looked at each other and laughed before they bought some for themselves. They walked in and began to search for some seats.

"Far away," Hermione warned since everything was immensely clearer to see for them both. Remus chuckled and they moved to the last row at the top. They looked around and found five rows below them to be completely empty.

"Be on your guard," he warned. "You never know what could happen when its dark."

"Oh, I have an idea," she said smiling. She turned and put her drink in the cup holder and completely missed Remus' blush. He sat obediently with his hands on his lap, as she felt his gaze upon her. She smiled inwardly and grabbed his arm before placing it around her shoulder carefully.

"It's all right," she whispered and he kissed her cheek. They sat and continued watching the movie, which wasn't to bad. Throughout the time, they shared quick kisses. When it ended, they left before the crowd. Hermione followed Remus as he led her away from the cinema.

"Should I bother to ask?" She said giggling.

"Nope," he replied as they made a turn. No sooner had they made a turn, they found themselves in front of an ice-cream shop. "Ice cream?" He asked.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream!" She cried playfully. He chuckled and brought her inside to order.

"May I help you?" The employee asked.

"Yes, can I have two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough with rainbow sprinkles, gummy bears, and Oreo pieces?" She asked politely. She heard Remus snort so she elbowed him in his ribs.

"Sure, and you sir?"

"Three scoops of Mint chocolate chip with hot fudge and chocolate sprinkles?"

"Coming right up."

"Ugh, your ice cream is boring. Mine is a masterpiece," she proudly said.

"Yea like Picasso," he mumbled. She pinched his arm and turned away with a grin. They stepped outside on a small veranda that lined the street. Benches were scattered here and there around a few tables. Remus and Hermione sat down at a bench together and began to eat their ice cream.

"How I've longed for chocolate chip cookie dough," she said breathlessly as she inhaled the taste. Remus looked at her oddly and laughed. She opened one eye with a brow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing Mia. It's that good huh?" He asked as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh yes, it is. How's yours?"

"It's good. But I'm not on the brink of…never mind," he added politely. She caught on quickly, and glared at him. She was about to say something, but chose not to. They silently ate their dessert as the streets got less and less crowded. Remus wrapped a protective arm around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Tell me if you _sense _anything wrong. Ok Love?" He asked. She nodded and kissed his lips before they walked in silence. The cars passed by lazily as their headlights nearly blinded them. When they headed into the parking garage, Hermione stopped. She closed her eyes and expanded her hearing. She heard something… wrong. Remus stopped too, a step ahead of her. He grabbed her hand and they began walking again listening very quietly. They found the car and cautiously looked around. Someone else had entered the garage.


	4. Part Four: There’s A First For Everythin...

Part Four: There's A First For Everything

They were on the second level of the garage. An eerie silence engulfed them and Hermione looked at Remus. She calmed herself down and drew her wand. Remus followed suit.

"Please tell me the _stories_ are false Remus. Is it what I think it is?" She asked silently.

"It depends. What you feel it is will probably be. You must be careful, for they may be carrying something deadly," he warned. She gulped knowing fully well what that might be. She had read about werewolves throughout her years at Hogwarts ironically, and she hadn't forgotten anything. They may have silver.

"What do we do?" She asked as the scent increased.

"We could get in the car and go; however, I believe they have closed the garage up. We could disapparate without the car, as long as there is not anti-disapparation charm. Or, we fight," he said sadly. She ran the choices in her head. He loved this car; they couldn't leave it. They probably closed the garage up. There may be a charm on the place, so that left…fight.

"We'll fight. How many do you think there are? I'm not that good yet," she asked.

"I believe there are now ten," he replied. She clutched his hand.

"Can they smell us?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Can they hear us right now?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. She let go of his hand and began to pace.

"Let's go to the top level to buy time." He nodded. They casted silencing charms on themselves, and began to run. When they got to the top floor, the smell was faint. It seemed they were taking their time.

"Ok. So if we could cast a silencing on us, then can't we also put a ward up? They wouldn't be able to hear us or smell us! Oh God they got real close," she cried. She was NOT going to panic. No panic attacks. Everything will be fine.

"Its all right love. I'll be right here beside you. Ok?" He asked as he kissed her. She smiled faintly and they positioned themselves for the attack. It got very dark inside as they neared.

"Come out and play!" One of them said throughout the garage. It ricocheted off the barren walls as her breath hitched.

"Come now! We smell you lycans! We are adults, why can't we chat?" Another asked maliciously.

Hermione looked toward Remus and smiled. He looked confused and she mouthed 'watched.' She transfigured a rock on the ground into an image of a girl who looked similar to her. With a quick incantation in Latin, the illusion became real.

"Sorry," she whispered and sent it out in front of the attackers view.

"What do we have here?" One cried.

"Look at her she's a real beauty!" Another cheered.

"I'd like to have my way with her!" Said another.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then shouted the one thing she knew.

"Lumos Maximum," she whispered and focused all her magic through her wand. She heard many cries and opened her eyes in awe. The whole garage lit with a blinding light from her wand. The attackers winced and cried covering their eyes. Hermione took a deep breath again.

"We've got silver!" One of them shouted. She looked to Remus and he nodded. She mouthed sun, and he nodded. Together they whispered the deadly incantation that would end their attackers' fate.

"Solarus Maximum," they said. The cries filled the air as a rumble echoed.

Hermione and Remus watched as the vampires crumbled to ashes in the sun charm. With a quick wave of his wand, the ashes disappeared. All that was left were silver knives on the floor. Hermione gasped with one hand covering her mouth, as Remus approached her. He embraced her and together they walked back to the car.

The garage had been locked up, but it was easily fixed. They drove out like nothing had even happened.

Upon their return to Grimauld, the car ride was silent. Hermione reached over and ran her soft hand over Remus'. He sighed audibly and relaxed in his seat. She brought it to her lips and kissed his palm gently before placing it on her cheek.

"What's wrong Remus?" She asked quietly. They were stopped at a read light, so he turned towards her.

"I really wish the date hadn't turned out like this," he said guilty. She shook her head.

"It was perfectly fine. I loved it. So what, we got a reality check. Things happen, it wasn't anyone else's fault. Besides, we aren't Gryffindors for nothing," she said. He smiled at her and passed through the green light.

"I just wished it was perfect," he said as they pulled into the Grimauld. They got out of the car, and began to head into Headquarters. Hermione stopped in her tracks and waited for Remus to turn. He did so, looking quite confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You owe me something," she said. The stars shined brightly above, and Remus took a step towards her. He encircled her waist in his arms and pulled her nearer.

"I don't believe this is proper; however, I think it'll do," he said. He pressed his lips to hers lightly, as she brought her hands around his neck. She drew lazy circles underneath his hairline. He deepened the kiss by dipping his tongue in her mouth passionately. She moaned from the contact, and Remus brought her as close as possible. After snogging, they broke apart, and their heads rested against one another's.

"Thanks," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her swollen lips softly.

"Come on, we have to go to Dumbledore," he said reluctantly. She nodded and they walked into the house hand in hand, oblivious to anyone else there. Just short of the door, she stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ron," she whispered pointing. Remus looked at her and grinned.

"We aren't Gryffindors for nothing!" He imitated her. She bit her tongue and sighed.

"You don't care if people find out? I thought-"

"I'd love people to know," he said smiling. She nodded and together, they proceeded to walk in hand in hand.

Ron was busy talking to Lavender, who was cooking something. '_Good Lord, I hope she doesn't burn the place," she thought to herself. _Remus led the pair in with a smug grin on his face.

"Good evening Miss Brown. Mister Weasley," he said politely. Lavender dropped the knife on the counter in shock when she spotted Hermione's hand in Remus'. Ron looked shocked as well, like he had been slapped in the face. Hermione totally forgot about their snog session outside; therefore, it was probably evident on their faces. She noticed Remus' hair was quite messy, which suggested hers was as well. They continued their way though the kitchen. They exited to the hall and closed the door behind them. Remus closed his eyes in concentration.

"He's not here, Love. We must floo to Hogwarts. We'll floo to the DADA class. Ok?" He asked.

"Sure. Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts," she said clearly with floo powder in hand. With the green flames, she disappeared. She really hated the floo because she usually fell. She landed perfectly fine this time, and side stepped so Remus could land peacefully too. He almost fell, but regained his stance. Together, they walked to the Headmaster's office.

They both looked up at the gigantic gargoyle.

"Any idea?" She asked him.

"Not in the least bit. Guess we better start guessing," he sighed.

"Snickers, Twix, Skittles, Crunch-"

"Butterfingers," a voice replied behind them. They whirled around to face Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, thank you!" She cried happily. Dumbledore chuckled and the three walked into his office. He sat behind his desk and conjured two other chairs. They sat down.

"Lemon drop?" He asked. Hermione took one eagerly and smiled, as she tasted it. Remus looked amused and refused politely. "Now what brings you both here?"

"We were attacked," Remus began. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and leaned back into his chair. "We were on a…"

"Date," Hermione said smirking. Remus blushed, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"We were on a **date, **and we were heading home when we heard someone behind us. We knew we might have attracted some unwanted stalkers."

"Where were you on a date?"

"Muggle London," Remus replied. Dumbledore nodded. "So were going to get the car from a garage, when we sensed _them._

"Ah. How many?" He asked.

"About ten."

Hermione was amazed how Dumbledore knew who they were talking about without even mentioning them. She felt quite out of place, until Remus subconsciously began to rub her hand with his. She glanced at Dumbledore who was smirking, while Remus furthered the story.

"So you fought them. How did you defeat them?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Solarus Maximum," Hermione said. Remus nodded and Dumbledore seemed to have aged a little.

"Indeed. And they were no more?" They both nodded unfortunately. Hermione spoke first.

"I didn't really want them dead, but I didn't want to die either. I feel like a murder," she said looking down. Remus continued to rub her hand, now in circles on her open palm.

"You are not a murderer, Hermione. You had to do what was necessary. It was your life or theirs, self defense. It is nothing to fret about. What we must consider is how did they find you? You told no one of your whereabouts. The second thing is why did they try to kill you both. There has always been a rather unfortunate yet very old conflict between vampires and lycans. You both are basically immortal each with your own weaknesses. The sun is the weakness of a vampire. Silver is the weakness of a werewolf, and anyone else who basically takes a large dose of it in their bloodstream. The vampires feel they have a disadvantage, and the werewolves disagree. Vampires may have to deal with the sun; however, they do not painfully transform every month. It has been fought over for years. Vampires decided to try and exterminate the lycans. No side is right or wrong. The only wrong there would be is the fact that both parties must live with a disease or curse, if you will."

Hermione and Remus sat stunned in their seats as they listened to Dumbledore. Fawkes was quietly resting on her perch, and the clicks of various object chimed in the silence.

"It is most unfortunate. That is just one ulterior motive. You both are a very key piece to the puzzle of this time. True, war has been disposed up. But it will soon arise. Things like these build a war. We must stop them. They could have attacked you under a higher authority. We must all be on our guard. This is the first attack basically. They could be independently working as a group of vampires, or they may be a division under a greater one."

"Not again," Hermione whispered. Both men looked at her.

"Not again what Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Another war. Do we ever get a break?" She cried. She got up from her chair and bowed her head respectively to Dumbledore.

"Take care Professor," she said before she walked out. She continued walking so she would not here their conversation. She found herself in an empty corridor by a large window. This was her favorite window throughout her years there.

It gave a perfect view of the grounds of the great castle. Hagrid's hut was nestled into the hill and the edge of the Forbidden Forest heeded a warning. She looked at the lake and felt at peace when her eyes scanned it over. She felt tired and she leant against the window's edge. A cool summer breeze sifted through her curls as she yawned quietly. He came closer to her and stood behind her, apparently taking in the view.

"This was my favorite window," he whispered silently. He laid his chin on top of her head and sighed peacefully.

"This is my favorite also," she murmured back. "Isn't still your favorite?"

"More than ever." Silence ensued. They stood there in compatible silence just gazing outside, lost in their thoughts. "Where are you staying tonight?" He asked.

"I was going to go home, but I really don't want to. Maybe I could floo home real quick and grab pajamas and leave a note?" She asked playfully. She turned around and a grin tugged at her lips. He was looking extremely nervous.

"You want to sleep with me?" He asked unsurely. He gulped and was about to re-correct his mistake, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Of course. My parents should be sleeping now, so they won't even know if you came up to my room," she said close to his ear. She heard the blood rushing through his ears and cheeks.

"All right," he said. She let go and they walked to his classroom.

She looked around to make sure they were alone. "The Granger's Residence," she clearly said. A moment or two later, she found herself in her living room. Remus came after and she grabbed his hand. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note left for her.

__

OK HERMIONE. WE HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME! LEAVE A NOT IF YOUR NOT STAYING HOME THE NIGHT

MUM+DAD

Remus chuckled. She got the pen and erased the note.

__

STAYED THE NIGHT AT HEADQUARTERS. I TOOK MY CELL SO RING IF YOU NEED ME. -HERMIONE

She led them upstairs to her room. Her parents were sleeping just down the hall, so they walked silently. Upon her room, she turned and faced him. No boy had ever stepped foot into her room.

"You shall be the first man not related to me, to ever step in this room," she warned. He smiled and she turned to open the door. She let him in and she watched him look around in awe. Ok, it was her little girl's room. Not much. One side had all her boxes while the other were her little toys. She saw him glance at her bed and then turned to her.

"Grab some pjs," he said. She smiled and tiptoed gracefully to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of red satin boxers that were too short, with a red tank. The Gryffindor crest proudly stood on the front of the tank, and on the back it read GRANGER. He smiled as she threw it into an overnight bag. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and threw some things in there like her toothbrush. She picked an outfit for the next day, and soon she was ready to go.

"Come on, let's go," she said. They left together for Grimauld.

The whole house was deserted. Harry was sleeping quietly in his room. Remus led them to his room a floor above. They climbed up the stairs silently. Once reaching his door, he opened it with a wave of his wand.

"You can go first and take your time," he said politely. She laughed and made her way into the bathroom. She chose an apple scented aroma for her bubble bath and began to run the water. The hot steam touched her bare back once she had her clothes off. She put her hair up in a messy bun. Slowly, she slipped into the hot bath as the bubbles covered her body. Only her head was visible as she relaxed in the water. She heard Remus walking, back and forth. _He must be pacing, she thought._

She grabbed her wand from the ledge and turned out all the lights. She smirked inwardly as she conjured three candles on the countertop. _Let's play with mister werewolf._

"Remus?" She asked innocently. He stopped and she sensed his hesitation. He slowly began to head towards the door. He opened it slightly without letting himself in.

"What's up Mia?" He asked nervously.

"Come in, I'm decent," she said as straightforward as possible. Remus walked in thinking she was dressed and stopped dead when he saw her in the bath. His amber eyes blazed at hers. She smiled sweetly and dragged a chair over by the tub with her wand. "Sit."

He complied still shocked and sat down. He concentrated on her face, and she noted he was too stiff.

"Come on Remus, I won't bite," she said smiling. He grinned and relaxed in the chair.

"What can I do for you, Milady?" He asked.

"A lot of things," she whispered. He gulped and she grabbed his hand from the water. He then must have realized she was in an apple-flavored bubble bath. He groaned and he smelt the air over.

"Apples," he groaned. He bent down on his knees and kissed her lips softly. He forced his hands onto the ledge in order not to touch her. She complied with the kiss, and lifted herself higher for deepen it. The top of her breasts was only visible. He pulled away gasping. "I am going to go take a shower in the other bathroom. You are going to come in soon?" He asked.

"Definitely. Have fun," she said as he walked out. She finished her bath a few minutes later and stepped out. She wrapped a robe around her, and put her clothes in the laundry shoot and extinguished the candles. She could hear Remus breathing in the bedroom a few feet away. She got dressed in her pajamas and smirked. After hanging the robe on an imaginary hook, she walked out the door. She looked across the room after locking their room's door.

Remus was lying in bed with his head against the backboard and his eyes closed. His bare chest gleamed in the candlelight in the room that gently lit it. A grin crept over his face as he gently motioned for her to come to bed. She smiled and got in beside him. She slid over closer to him and got up on her knees. He smiled even more; however, he kept his eyes closed over. She straddled him and placed her hands on his chest. His soft eyelashes lifted, and his amber eyes blazed happily. She smiled down to him, and he looked down at her attire.

"Lovely pajamas," he said as nuzzled her neck. He kissed her collarbone softly. She sighed as she drew lazy circles on his chest. He began kissing along it until he reached the other side. He worked his way up and over to her lips. She pushed against him until no room was left between them. He moaned into the kiss, as she rubbed against him. She went to the hem of her shirt and was about to lift it until she felt hands on her own. She looked up to find him staring at her. "We don't have to do anything. You just have to tell me, so I can settle down. I might not be able to stop though if we continue," he said quietly. She smiled and nodded.

"Positive as I'll every be. Note this will be my first time and all," she said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. There's a first for everything," he said before he kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss. He flipped her over gently and smiled lovingly at her. "Before this all, I just want to tell you I think I am falling in love with you," he said bravely. She looked up to scan his eyes. She sensed the power behind his words and she smiled.

"I think I am falling in love with you too Remus," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her lips again tenderly. He cautiously placed his hands at the bottom of her shirt. She lifted her body upward as they continued to kiss. He slowly pulled the shirt up just to her breasts. He crawled down in the large bed and kissed below her belly button. She slightly squirmed at the odd sensation he gave her. He flung his tongue in it appraisingly, and she let out a small giggle. Slowly, he trailed kisses up her stomach to where he left the shirt. He looked into her eyes and continued.

Her shirt was then gone. "Overdressed," he whispered. She felt very…unsure. He was looking over her with something she couldn't determine. He kissed the valley between them and looked up again. "Beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said admiring her. She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. He crawled back up to face her and kissed her. She let out a groan when he placed his hands on her breasts. He gently cupped them and rolled her nipples between his fingers. She gasped into their kiss as he continued. He stopped suddenly, and began to kiss down her neck again.

__

There's a first time for everything, she thought. There's a first time for everything. He got to the waistband of her shorts and smirked. He left a tender kiss right above the band, and then pulled them down slowly. She lifted her hips as he got the full view of her. He smiled and brought his eyes over the apex of her legs. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her thighs. God, she knew what was coming next. She was sure he sensed her anticipation. So, he got right to it.

"Gods Remus," she said automatically arching. He had placed his fingers inside of her.

"Don't bring God into this my love," he said huskily. He rubbed the little nub and she gasped. He smiled and slid a finger inside of her. He held her down with one arm and added two more fingers. He began to slide in and out of her as she moaned.

"Remus, that's so good," she moaned. He then stopped and she felt disappointed. That feeling was short lived when he kissed his latest masterpiece. She felt so good; it felt so good. He flicked his tongue in her and continued the pace he originally started.

"Remus," she moaned as she felt the tightening in her stomach. Finally, she came with a big moan and sigh. He scourgified his mouth wandlessly and moved up to her face. He lifted his body up to hers so he could look her in the eye. He was sweating slightly above his brow, and he removed his boxers. But oh! He looked scrumptious.

"My love," he began, "this may hurt. I promise it'll get better though."

He lined himself up with her opening and looked into her eyes. The tip of his penis touched her opening and her eyes opened wide. He slowly pushed further inside of her, stretching her out. She let out a tiny squeal when he came to her barrier.

"One, two, three," he said and plunged passed it. She gasped and closed her eyes tight as the pain ripped through her. They laid there silently until she opened her eyes. A lone tear fell downward towards the bed. He wiped it away and kissed her forehead.

"There we go love," he said. She smiled and he slid out and back in again. He thrusted tenderly into her until the pleasure began to occur. He quickly murmured something.

"Thanks," she moaned as he hit her spot. He knew exactly where it was, and he continuously tapped it. "Oh Remus," she moaned as he quickened his pace and his strength. Her moans grew louder and the intensity inside her was growing. Remus' eyes were such a blazing amber; they softly lit his face in the dark room. Her eyes were probably the same. She felt her fangs in her mouth at their peak. Her walls tightened around him and he groaned as she lost control.

"Oh Remus!" She cried as a rippling pleasure coursed her body.

Three thrusts later he cried out as he hit ecstasy. "Hermione," he moaned before he spilt himself inside her. His weight rested on his forearms as he caught his breathing. She was still trying to catch her breath as well. His fangs had lightly scratched his lips. He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling away and lying next to her. She was gathered in his arms as he pulled the blankets over him. "Goodnight my love, sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she said as she dozed away in her lover's arms. Tonight was definitely going to be nightmare free.

The morning after, the sun crept its way past the slightly open curtains. Hermione awoke and immediately groaned when am uncomfortable feeling grew between her legs. She sighed and rolled over to find Remus sleeping peacefully. He slept on his stomach with his hands supporting his head underneath his pillow. The covers had been drawn down to his mid back, and the sandy hair on his head was all over the place. She smiled and moved closer to him and kissed his bicep. She was sure her hair was just as unruly if not more then his, but that was immaterial.

Remus' eyes fluttered open slowly as they landed on her face. A smile slinked along his face. He reached over and pulled her body close to his tightly as he kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning love," he said groggily. She smiled into the kiss.

"Morning babe."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'll be ok," she said.

"Good. Today we aren't going to do much of anything. Now, I'm going to throw on some pants and make us breakfast. Stay put," he said getting out of bed. She absolutely loved those arse cheeks he had. He put on his pajama pants, winked, and then headed downstairs. When he was gone, she rolled out of bed carefully and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself and grinned. Love marks decorated her body, and her hair was a disaster! She walked back out of the bathroom and found her pajama tank on the knob of a dresser and her shorts on the floor. She found her wand, cleaned herself and pajamas quickly, and put them back on. She walked back into the bathroom and looked at her hair to fix it. Finally, after some stress, she got it under control. Her eyes were back to the honey brown, and her fangs were no longer visible. Remus had started cooking, because she smelt that delicious French toast cooking.

Thankfully, she made it back to bed in one peace. She climbed in and was grateful for this position since walking hurt a bit too much. Slowly, the smell of French toast, eggs, orange juice, and Remus neared. She smiled and opened the door for him with her wand. He smiled appreciatively. He set the breakfast down in front of them and climbed into bed. They began to eat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hi," she said randomly. She could hear his smile. He slipped his arm around her as he made the dishes disappear. He kissed her cheek and then stretched.

"Hello yourself. What do you feel like doing? Pajama day? I have to pick up our first assignment from Dumbledore for the Order though," he said scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Ok. We should really get started on planning and such. You can take a shower and get the assignment. I'll go shower and wait for you to come back. If we need information or books, we could always go to Hogwarts or here," she replied. He nodded and headed into the bathroom. "Did you see Harry?"

"Yes, briefly. He was just heading out the door. He has to go to Dumbledore to ask if a rearrangement could be made. He had thought it over for a few days and has decided he would probably strangle Ron. So, he's going to talk with Dumbledore."

"Hmm, I never realized it until now. Poor Harry. Who would he partner up with?" She asked.

"I have no clue who either one would. He may put Harry with Moody and Tonks, and Ron with one pair of his brothers. I don't know though love. Did you have any nightmares last night? I didn't hear you yell," he asked quietly. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, but thank you," she said boldly. He walked over to her and held her tight.

"Thank you. You have no idea what you do to me. You make me feel things no one has ever made me feel," he said softly. She nuzzled into his chest and kissed it.

"I second that statement; however, I don't believe I would have said it as sweetly. Go shower," she said standing up and pushing him towards the door. He chuckled and began his shower. She walked lazily out the door trying to be graceful as possible. She started the hot shower and stripped her pajamas. Slowly, she stepped in and the hot water soothed her muscles. After washing and conditioning her curly mess, she washed up and rinsed. She heard a door open and listened. Remus stepped into the bathroom and sat on the toilet cover.

"What's up?" She called out to him from the shower.

"I was just wondering what our assignment would be. Any ideas?"

"Maybe he is going to start something new, but other than that I am clueless."

"Me too. I am going to go get it. I might be long if Harry is there. I'll see you later than?" He asked. She stuck her head out the stall and smiled.

"'Course. See ya babe."

"Bye," he replied and with that he was gone. She finished her shower and began to get dressed.

She decided on loose flannel pajama pants and a white tank. She put her bra and knickers on and headed for their bedroom. She made the bed (muggle style) and cleaned the room a bit. She walked into their study and prepared the desks. She had a feeling this assignment might be stressful. A soft pop was heard and she whirled around with her wand at the ready. Remus gulped and looked up at her before she gasped.

"Sorry, I was off guard," she replied kissing him hello.

"I can see that. Sorry for startling you. I've got the assignment right here and its not pretty," he warned as they walked over to the adjoining desks. She sat down as he spilled the envelope of its contents. She saw tons and tons of paper and files fall out and neatly organize themselves. She watched tiredly as more paper stacked themselves higher and higher. Finally, the madness stopped, and Remus sat beside her.

"He wants us to first transform together. Your wolf traits will all be aligned and you will be much more…what's the word? You'll be much more ready and your senses and instincts will be tripled at least."

"I see. So where do we start?" She asked.

"The beginning."

AN-I KNO IT'S SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE ASAP..FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATENESS..


	5. Part Five: A Scar and A Memory

Part Five: A Scar and A Memory

"I think he's gone mad! When is our due date?" She cried after an hour of organizing and trying to find a starting point.

"We have till September, love. Here are the objectives. First one is to transform. The second is background information. We're working on two members who have been taking care of finances. They are clever and hold much power at the ministry, once again. Jacques Bateaux of France and his partner Jean-Paul Navarre. We've been given their names and occupations; however, everything else is up to us to find. A criteria is listed for our report we must make. All of these papers are transfers that have been made in favor of the Dark. They are separated by categories: Drugs, gambling, sponsors, illegal artifacts etc."

"Bloody great. Is this considered a mini- project?" She asked.

"Indeed. Our major project will be given sometime before Christmas. Until then, this is where we begin. Dumbledore has given us their addresses and minor background details such as bloodline."

"I see. Well we each can swing one guy. I'll take," she said, "Jacques Bateaux. You can have the other one if you'd like."

"It's immaterial. I say we begin separating these files into the different people and then begin. We can they start scheduling some surreptitious observations."

"Sounds good to me; let's get to work."

Throughout the rest of the day, they worked on separating the files and trying to find a starting point. Apparently, these two criminals, who had started to propel the new league of Death Eater, were indeed very perceptive and dexterous in their work. Upon reading something, the light bulb in Hermione's head went off.

"Remus, I know where we can start!" She cried. Without waiting for a response she continued. "The last file which was from three weeks ago says that Jacques and Jean-Paul have been in attendance to a night club two Friday's in a row. It's called La Rue in Paris. I think we should check it out since it's a Friday," she said. Remus scanned through his paper and nodded after pointing it out.

"Says the same here. What time is it?"

"About seven. We could go and just be on the look out for them. Thankfully we have a picture here. We could come back, put it in the pensieve and deduce anything. "

"I can't believe I am going to a bloody night club," he said distastefully. He set his paper down, and with a quick swish of his wand, it was packed away. "You are going to have to help me dress," he warned.

"Of course. I can drop by home and hit up my laptop. I found the wizarding world online during Christmas last break. See what type of club it is, although I have a feeling it might be one of those modern ones. You know?"

"I see. Well stop home real quick and I'll clean up."

"All right, I'll be right back," she said. She kissed him hard on the lips before flooing home.

When she arrived, her parents were sitting down watching TV. Her mother greeted her warmly and hugged her tightly. Her father followed.

"How are you darling?" Her mother asked happily.

"I'm good mum, I'm good. I got a new assignment I am working with Remus on. Tonight we'll probably going out on recon," she said shrugging. Her parents looked impressed.

"Do you need to use the top?" Her mother asked knowingly. She nodded and her mum shooed her out to get to work. Hermione started her laptop and signed on the Internet. She typed in WW dot COM and began the clicking sequence to get in. After successfully entering the digital Wizarding World (made by muggleborns) she looked up La Rue. Immediately, it came up and she printed up ten pages of information, location, dress, and music. It was an extremely exotic club with a modern base. She smiled at the though of how Remus and her would dress. She logged off her top and grabbed appropriate clothes for the night. She then headed down the stairs with the information in hand.

"Find what you are looking for?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, thank goodness."

"Are you coming Sunday for dinner?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, would you like to re- meet Remus," she said slowly.

"Of course, he looks like such a nice young man!" Her mum exclaimed. Hermione shook her head giggling and bid her parents goodbye.

Upon her arrival, she found Remus downstairs chatting with Harry. He had apparently arrived, and Ginny was sitting down with Harry at the table. Hermione gracefully walked into the room. Harry got up and gave her a sisterly hug before Ginny did as well. She kissed Remus hello, which earned her catcalls from Harry and Ginny. She blushed and showed him the papers. He nodded and took her hand.

"Well it seems all the fun is now over. Must get to work. I'll chat with you later?" He asked Harry. He nodded friendly and they shook hands.

"Have fun Hermione. Work him hard!" He called out after them. When they climbed the stairs Hermione warned Remus.

"This earned you dinner with me at my parents Sunday." She sensed immediate nervousness and anxiety. "Not to worry love; it'll be fine. My mother thinks you're such a nice young man!" She mocked. He laughed and they walked into their room.

"Ok. Read over this and I'll get your evening's attire," she said smirking. He gulped and began reading about the club. She walked towards his clothes and picked out a pair of jeans and a nice button down shirt. She flared the jeans out and made them a little baggier. The nice button down shirt turned into a stylish one with a slight shimmer to it. She picked out nice dressy shoes and turned them into clubbing ones. She got changed into her outfit and did her hair. When she walked back into the room, she held Remus's clothes out to his shocked face.

"Wow Mia. You look…exactly what the club is. I'm speechless," he said. She wore tight flared jeans with rips on the knees and tiny tears here and there. She had a red glistening halter top on that accented her breasts and figure. She wore high heel sandals that raised her height closer to Remus's. The most exaggerated thing was her hair and makeup. Her hair was straight and the ends were highlighted. The colors went from chestnut to bright red tips. Her makeup was even more noticeable. Her eyelids were covered in reddish pink eye shadow that nearly reached her hairline at the sides. The ends of the liner flipped upward showing off her beautiful amber eyes. She had light pink lip-gloss on and a golden chain around her neck.

"Very Gryffindor eh?" She asked. He smiled and nodded appreciatively. She was on fire!

"Get dressed in these and I'll be doing your hair," she said motioning to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do with my hair?" He asked uncertainly.

"You'll see. Go dress."

"Yes mum," he replied sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out and waited until he came out. When he did, he sat down and waited for his hair to be done. She knelt in front of him between his legs and fixed his shirt by undoing the first three buttons. "What are you doing?"

"Unbuttoning your shit. You're sexy so show it. Let's see this hair," she said prodding with her wand. She closed her eyes and swished her wand to transform his hair. It was successful and she held up a mirror for him.

"Bloody hell. Dumbledore better be happy with all of this," he muttered. She turned his hair into spikes with golden tips. Her eyes flashed as she looked over him happily.

"Cheer up. I am happy because you are darn right handsome," she said sheepishly. He smiled and kissed her lips lightly. They locked their door and walked out of Grimauld Place.

"Ready?"

"Sure. Here are the coordinates for Paris. From there we'll take a cab to the other apparation point. If we directly apparate to the club, we'll splinch from to many people apparating at the same place. It's safer this way," she said. "48 degrees North and 2 degrees East."

He wrapped his arms around her and together they apparated in the center of Paris. She immediately knew where she was and directed them towards the club.

"Do you know French?" He whispered. She nodded and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Cast a translating charm. I know French, but I haven't spoken in a long time. So I'm doing the same." They casted their charms without any people watching and continued to walk towards the club hand in hand.

"You know your way well around here," he said as she politely greeted someone passing by.

"Yea. I usually come here every summer for vacation. We have a home in Nice and here. My parents are French too, so sometimes we speak it at home, but usually not."

"Ah. I'm in love with a French girl?" He asked playfully.

"Quite," she said smiling. He laughed and they made a sharp turn down a street near the Seine. The night was beautiful and pretty soon they reached a tucked in part of Paris. They reached a disk on the wall near a building. Hermione stopped and drew her wand from her sleeve. Carefully, she tapped it correctly, and the wall disappeared.

"Welcome to the Wizarding World of France," she said happily. Remus smiled and together they walked through the archway.

The Wizarding World in France was the complete opposite of England's. Firstly, it was more retro and modernized. The buildings were more elegant, and all the pathways were uniformed in beautiful stone. This part of the Wizarding community gave off a beautiful aura, yet very delicate. England gave off a more casual and relaxed vibe. The wizards wore robes; however, they all seemed to have a common trend. The roads were lit with hovering lanterns. Remus clasped his hands in hers, and she smiled.

Hermione began to lead them through the community. A few turn later, and they were standing outside of La Rue. She pulled him to the side in the shadows.

"As far as a plan, we are only observing. If they are there, I might go up to them and start conversation. What is your name?" She asked him.

"I don't know, you're the French person here," he said thoughtfully.

"Ok, your name is Pierre," she said smiling.

"Joy. What's yours?" He asked.

"I've decided on Valerie. It means Fierce One in French," she said pleasantly. Remus kissed her softly and smiled.

"Brilliant. Is he going to scan us?" Remus asked.

"Nope. You see, that there is Claude. He is my neighbor's boyfriend, and he has set us up to get in. She still doesn't know he is a wizard," she said smiling.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course; let's go."

They walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the club. A large wizard by the name of Claude guarded the doors.

"J'ai trois fleurs dans un annuaire," she said. Claude immediately smiled and motioned for them to answer.

"I have three flowers in a phonebook?" Remus asked skeptically.

'Password for us to get in. He didn't know how we would be dressed," she said smiling. Remus nodded, and they entered the club together.

Upon entering, the immediate noise of the music hit their ears. They immediately lessened their hearing a bit so it was manageable. Hermione led Remus to a corner to relax for a bit. She sat on his lap with her legs thrown over one arm the chair. Remus put an arm around her waist as she leant into his ear.

"Anything?" She asked silently. He shook his head no and looked around. Hermione scanned the dance floor for any sign of them. It was clear of the two men they were looking for. They sat there silently for a few minutes until Hermione got up. "We better do something and be on the look out at the same time. Come and dance with me," she said smiling. Remus shrugged and followed her onto the dance floor. She wrapped his arms around her waist as she swayed her hips seductively. She heard him groan and she whispered for him to hear.

"Control Remus," she said happily. The other witches and wizards were dancing around them. Many were gossiping at the bar, while others were making out in darker areas. She could smell Remus's confusion so she began to guide him. The beat of the music pounded into their chest. She rolled her hips with the rhythm against his and he groaned. This process continued until she felt a nudge in her ribs. She slowly turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back equally with passion until they broke apart panting.

"The men of the hour are here," he whispered. She followed his gaze and saw Jacques Bateaux and Jean-Paul Navarre. They walked in and sat at an exclusive corner of the club chatting freely. They sat watching the crowd of witches and wizards dancing. Hermione led Remus to the bar and they bought their drinks.

"What can I get you Mademoiselle?" one bartender of three flirtatiously asked. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was elegantly spiked and he was dressed in a tight polo shirt with dress pants. She glanced at Remus and noticed his jaw clenched. She jolted his knee and smiled at the other man.

"Can I please have…a Sangria on the rocks?" She asked sweetly. She saw the look of surprise on Remus's face and smiled.

"While of you can Mademoiselle!" He said and went to make her drink.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You are the only on I am madly in love with, ok? I might have to use my _womanly _charm to get the information we need. I'll always be yours," she whispered. He smiled at her and sighed

"Order separately so he thinks you're single. I'll be right here mind you and I'll be getting as much information as possible," he said.

"Of course love. Watch me work."

The man came back with her drink and leant over the bar to talk with her.

"So where are you from?" He asked her casually.

"Alsace. Now I travel around from here to England, to well anywhere," she said smiling. He smiled back and stirred her drink. "How about you?"

"Bordeaux, but now I have a flat here in good old Paris."

"Yes, its quite beautiful here."

"Indeed," he said. "I have never seen you here, is it your first time?"

"Yep. I've always loved Paris, both parts. I never came to this club though, and I just had to come," she said smiling. "Who owns this place anyway?"

"My brother Harvey actually. Ah, its come to my attention this man wants a drink. One moment," he said. He served Remus and came back to her.

"I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Valerie Rose," she said sticking her hand out. He grabbed and flattened it before he planted a polite kiss on her knuckles.

"My name is Marlon DeSilvain, Miss Valerie Rose," he replied. She smiled and set her hand down to her drink. _Ok. Harvey DeSilvain owns La Rue. Brother is bartender named Marlon. _Remus asked for another drink, which was more complicated to make. Once Marlon was gone, she gave Remus her hand, which in turn he transfigured the napkin into a tube. He grabbed his wand and ran it over her hand picking up the saliva deposits. He placed it into the tube and sealed it. Hermione transfigured her napkin into a pen, and wrote MD on top of it. He smiled and pocketed in time for his drink. Marlon handed Remus his drink and a man two tables down his. He came back and continued their conversation.

"So what does your brother do?" She asked innocently.

"Besides own this place? He's into business basically. He holds shares all over the country in real estate. Do you see those two gentleman sitting over there?" He asked as he pointed to their suspects.

"Yes."

"Those are both his close friends and business. Unfortunately, its not any good business, but it brings in the most money," he said sighing.

"What do you mean not any good business?" She said leaning over closer to him.

"They are into the illegal trade. You know? There main focus is the Dark Arts and anything to do with them. The more minor things compared to _that _would be gambling and some drugs. They don't take part in the drugs though; they're too smart for that. I've heard rumors that those two men are refinancing the dark," he said shuddering.

"What is your perspective on that?" She asked timidly.

"It's nonsense. I mean, why bother start more trouble? We can't all go about our merry lives without worrying about being killed. My brother makes the connections like connecting the dots. He finds the dots for them and some connections, while they do the dirty work. He never says anything though. Our mother would simply kill him," he said rolling his eyes. _This guy isn't too bad; rather he is clean and innocent. A good information provider though._

"So are you also friendly with those two gentlemen?" She asked.

"Hardly. A somewhat acquaintance if you will. The one to your left is Monsieur Jean-Paul Navarre. His accompany is Monsieur Jacques Bateaux. Both live in Paris in the expensive sections. They have numerous flats in Paris and châteaux on the Riviera. Both are single and are not relationship people from what I can see. They use their charm and wits to get what the need. They protect their own; however, when a traitor is in the midst, they won't live another day."

"Talk about an acquaintance!" She said.

"All you have to do is keep giving them some alcohol and then voila! They are open to anything," he said smiling. He glanced at his watch and his brows rose.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My brother should be arriving soon. May I introduce you to him?" He asked.

"Oh that would be lovely. It looks like that man wants another drink; I'll leave you to your work. I'm gonna hit the dance floor up," she said politely.

"Ok," he said and walked away. Hermione got off the chair and grabbed Remus along with him. They walked to a couch and set a privacy bubble around them.

"That was brilliant!" He exclaimed kissing her on the lips.

"What can I say? Except mum always said I could have been an actress," she said blushing.

"If you meet the brother who may introduce you to them, all you have to do is pluck a hair from they each. Then we've got DNA," he said smiling. Hermione nodded and kissed him back.

"You haven't gotten much attention tonight, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you though," she said sadly.

"If it's for the better of the world, then it can wait. Looks like Monsieur DeSilvain is coming," he said. He separated between them and took the seat away from her. She sat there twirling her hair like she had been doing it the whole time.

"He's just arrived and I'm on break now. When he arrives, he always gives me break so we can catch up. Will you be coming here again?" He asked as she followed him to the brother.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. He smiled and led her to an entranceway. She took note of where he tapped it. She was led into a secluded hall where an office was at the end. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked.

"It's me, Marlon," he said.

"Ah, dear brother do come in. Oh, it's the beautiful Mademoiselle Rose!" He said standing up. She might have though Marlon to be cute. Harvey was gorgeous! Not like her Remus though, no, but he was not too shabby! He had the same dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. His hair was not spiked, but elegantly parted. He wore a suit with a flashy gold watch. She feigned a blush and greeted him politely.

"Bonjour," she said sweetly.

"Salut! The informalities are not needed. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady like yourself. My name is Harvey," he said kissing each of her cheeks.

"And I am Valerie," Hermione replied.

"Fierce One, eh?" He said chuckling. She laughed along with him (just to humor him of course)."So what do you do for a living?"

"Ah, your dear brother has never asked me either," she said her eyes twinkling. "I am a journalist and traveler. The world is fascinating to me."

"Indeed it is. What type of things do you write about?" He asked.

"All different things. I have a column, which is more like five pages in a few magazines. I have been writing one on clubs around the world, and I was wondering, with your permission, if I may right about yours?"

"Of course, that would be brilliant!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Oh thank you! I didn't want to intrude, but when Marlon here asked me if I would like to meet you I could not pass it up!" She said excitedly. _God men were so stupid when it came to a woman._

"Not a problem. Would you like to meet our financers?" He asked. _JACKPOT._

"Sure, as long as it is not a problem," she said smiling.

"Of course not!" Harvey said. He and Marlon led her towards the two criminals. They went back into the club. Bateaux and Navarre were sitting there with martinis spread across a table laughing hysterically about something that funny, although intoxication could play a big part.

"Monsieur Bateaux and Monsieur Navarre," he introduced. The two stopped laughing and stood as they adjusted their suits.

"Harvey my good man," Bateaux said. She smelt the air and found his scent. _Bingo, there's one. _"How are you?"

"Pretty swell Jacques. And you Jean-Paul?"

"You could not have said it better. Who do we have here?" He asked looking towards Hermione.

"This is Mademoiselle Valerie Rose. She is a journalist and traveler and is currently writing about nightclubs. I am allowing her to write about La Rue, and since you are _providers_, she would like to promote you both as well."

"That is excellent," Jacques said. She smiled and they kissed her hand.

"Well Valerie. We are afraid we have business to attend to. It was pleasant meeting you come back, do stop by my office," he said suggestively. She smiled seductively at them all and nodded.

"Will do sir, goodnight," she said and walked away. As she walked away she heard him say, "God she is hot; I'd love to tap that."

She shook her head and went to go find Remus. She found him in a corner nearly sleeping.

"Remus my love I've got more DNA. My right your left is Bateaux. My left your right is Navarre," she said nudging him. His head popped up and he smiled. He took the samples off her cheeks and stood up. "Just a little more love. We have to do some sneaking," she said. He nodded and they began to maneuver through the crowd. When they reached the entrance to the hallway, it was locked.

"Not a problem," she said. Hermione tapped it identically to where Marlon had and the click indicated it was open. She sensed a privacy ward, which Remus was able tot take down easily. They disillusioned themselves and crept inside. The voices were easily heard from the hall and they stopped to listen.

__

"How is the search going?" Harvey asked his companions.

"Fairly well. A few surviving veterans who are around are returning. Many of the past veterans' sons are coming back. Our numbers have increased to two hundred and thirteen. Elections are coming," Jacques said quietly.

"Indeed. We have tried locating young Malfoy; however, he has disappeared. We are uncertain if he is dead, in the muggle world, or worse," Jean-Paul said.

"Worse?" Harvey asked.

"With Dumbledore," he said full of hatred. The men sat silently contemplating the suggestion. "We must continue the search. Otherwise, all is a go."

"A go?" Jacques asked.

"The reunion is in three months. Don't you remember Jacques? Its at the old cemetery," he said sighing.

"Ah yes. Onto another happy note. What do you boys think of Mademoiselle Rose?" Harvey asked.

"Simply gorgeous."

"I second that."

"I third that."

"She really is very sophisticated. I think my dear Marlon has a crush on her too," Harvey said at last.

"Yeah…"

Hermione and Remus walked away and carefully placed back the wards and locked the door. They walked out of the club and left Wizarding Paris. Soon, they quietly retreated their steps until they reached their apparation point. With a soft pop, they both apparated back to Grimauld Place and up to the house. When they finally made it into their room they noticed it was 3AM. Remus stripped himself down to his boxers and left his clothes in a pile. Hermione threw hers on the pile as well after putting her pajamas on. They changed their appearances back, and set wards around their room. They climbed into bed together, completely exhausted.

"I love you Hermione," Remus whispered.

"I love you too Remus. Sweet dreams," she said before kissing him goodnight.

__

"Mr. Dowson? By the new degree of the Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest for lycanthropy. By the new degree of the Minister of Magic, your wife is under arrest for being a vampire. Your daughter will be receiving the Dementor's kiss for both charges."

"You bastard!" He shouted and with a wave of his wand, the messenger was no more. Kevin Dowson was certain Aurors would be flooding in any minute. He closed his eyes and disapparated away.

When he arrived, a wand was drawn between his eyes. It was quickly removed and his wife embraced him. Amy cried in his arms.

"Kevin, I was so worried. Amelia sensed it as well. It took me this whole time to just put her to rest. Are you ok? Oh my Merlin, what is it?" She asked him as they sat down in their second safe house. They were soon running out.

"Amy my love, it has happened. We are fugitives of the law. We were both being arrested and, and," he took a deep breath. "Amelia has a date with the Dementors. " Amy sobbed and he soon heard Amelia wake. He went over to the cradle and picked his bundle of joy up.

"Hello my precious. Daddy and Mummy are safe for now. As are you," he said snuggling against her warmth. Two arms wrapped around them and the threesome stood embracing and crying.

Hermione found herself bolt right up and sobbing. Her partner was also sitting up, and he rubbed small circles on her back. A lone candle was lit on the night table.

"All right Love?" He asked her. Hermione hiccupped and shook her head.

"It was horrible. Let me go get my journal, and I want you to read it. Please," she said. He nodded and she slowly climbed out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the notebook she hid there. She wrote down everything that happened and then passed it to Remus. He silently read it, and every now and then his brows would rise. She had crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed it quietly and placed it on the nightstand. He rolled over her and placed his arms between hers. He sighed with his eyes closed as he rested above her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly.

"That man's name was Kevin Dowson?" He asked quietly. She nodded and sighed. "I knew him."

"You what? How?" She asked surprised.

"Friend of the family, including Dumbledore. He and his wife Amy produced the first half werewolf and half vampire. At the time I was a very small boy, like five. I had not been bitten yet. He used to come over every Sunday night and discuss the weather or a new threat at the time of another war. The new minister of magic was a complete arse. He hated werewolves and vampires. They were deadly creatures that should have been extinct so their monster morals were not passed down. Kevin's best friend blackmailed him once Kevin was bitten along with his wife on a raid. They had survived and his best friend helped them recuperate. He had; however, held that information. Kevin was an Auror and his wife, an Unspeakable. Kevin and his best friend were fighting for a position to be promoted. Kevin undoubtedly deserved it, but no. His best friend turned him and his wife in to the Minister as a tip. Soon, the minister went on a rage and all degrees were passed out. No sooner had that happened, Amy found out she was pregnant. No one knew about that information. My parents had found out his best friend sold them both out and told him at once. They helped the Dowsons with shelter and safe houses all over the world. The last dream here is at the second safe house. He killed the messenger and went to it. I remember the story like it was yesterday. I'm not going to tell you what happens at the end, for it may ruin your nightmares and their effects. You must let them run their course. I am utterly shocked to find him still alive."

Remus sighed heavily against and looked back at her. His eyes were so soft and his hair was in a sleepy yet cute disaster. She pulled him down to her chest and let him rest his head there. She ran her hands through his soft hair as he calmed himself down. She kissed his forehead every now and then.

"It'll be ok Remus, I promise. We can fix everything," she whispered.

"We are going to be doing a lot of fixing this end of the year my love. We must stay strong and live."

"I know, I know. I just wish it would all stop."

"As do I," he whispered. He kissed her collarbone softly and rested his head back on her chest. "How is your shoulder?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Nothing but a scar and a memory. A scar and a memory," she whispered. He nodded and snuggled some more.

"It's always but a scar and a memory. They always come hand in hand. A scar from a scratch on your right cheek. How did you get that? Oh, my little sister gave it to me when she was but a year old. People's hearts are scratched and sloppily mended. The memory? A beloved was swept off their feet and to never return. I just wish some days there were no scars, no reminders. The memories, we cannot seem to forget. But when you have finally succeeded in tucking in the deepest and darkest corner of your mind, you look at the scar. It all comes back to you then, and it takes over you."

Hermione was almost in tears. Remus was definitely a deep person. Alas, so was she.

"And when it takes over you, you become so overwhelmed, and you become dizzy. You're trapped inside yourself and there is no escape. The only escape would leave you another scar and a memory to hold. One way or another, it is always a scar and a memory. I wish I didn't have to have these nightmares where I feel like I have no choice but to witness events. But it's someone's memory. There scar. Something that has deeply hit them hard. It's like a lesson to be learned and deflected or detoured away from. If I had not witnessed it, would we have known he was living? Would we have been able to deduce if our present leaders were racists against werewolves and vampires. No! And if a hellish sleep keeps me up or startles me for a few nights and I am able to prevent something, then I shall deal with it. But my love, I also agree with you. I wish some days you and I could just leave every scar and horrid memory here and fly away, fly away to some place so golden and innocent.A place where our children could run free and not worry about a Dark Wizard plucking them to destroy our lives. There is no way we can fly away Remus. We are left only two options. To fight for what we believe in, or to run away like cowards. I have one scar that is both good and bad. It is this very one on my shoulder that Mr. Dowson gave me. Yes, had I not been bitten, we wouldn't know if Dowson was alive. But if I hadn't been bitten, would we have fallen in love?"

Remus lied there puzzled and looked at her.

"Yes. Well maybe…No probably not," he said defeated.

"I would have taken millions more of these scars if it meant falling in love with you Remus. Right after I found…Ron, I snapped. I literally was about to kill him, and then Snape. I was planning on isolating myself. But you stopped me from that; you showed me another path. This is the only example how I could love such a scar and memory. If you had not gotten bitten, we would not be lying in bed talking about our scars. When I think of you, I get overwhelmed and dizzy. I thank the Gods I was bitten so I could just lie here in your arms. I don't try to tuck this memory in the deepest and darkest corner of my mind, no. I keep it with me all the time. Every morning I wake up, I look at you, and I think 'Thank you Mr. Dowson for infecting me with lycanthropy.'"

Remus looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He embraced her tightly as they clung to each other. He turned to her and wiped her tears away.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to or about me. Gods Hermione. I know this may sound absurd, but I am probably even happier I was bitten. I mean, I get so overwhelmed when I just kiss you the slightest bit, I feel more tension and then a tidal wave of release. I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you to My Remus," she said. "Make love to me." He snuggled his head into the crooks of her neck. His head lightly nudged her chin and he moved up to kiss her. His hands went behind her head and lost themselves in her curls. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him closer. His tongue dipped into her mouth as he rubbed against her. She growled lowly. His one hand moved from her hair to trail down her body.

Her body arched and he then groaned. His last hand went down to her breasts. Hermione gasped and began grazing his forearms. She felt his hardened member against her leg and moaned.

He slipped his finger inside of her and she moaned quietly.

"Let it out my love, I am the only one who will hear you," he whispered huskily. She nodded as he slipped another finger in, and she moaned louder. "Mhmm," he hummed as he started to slip in and out. A third finger began rolling the tiny nub in gentle circles.

"I l-love you s-so much R-Remus," she said trembling. The tightening in her stomach began approaching as she was going to orgasm. "Oh Remus!" She cried as she came. She pushed him off and straddled him below his member.

"You don't," he began but she silenced him.

"Let me show my appreciation for you my love," she whispered. She grabbed him in her hand and watched in fascination as his eyes burned amber with desire. His hands grabbed the sheets at either side of him and he groaned.

"Let it out my love, I am the only one who will hear you," she whispered. He grinned in between pleasure and then growled very loud. She began to stroke him up and down gently. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched into her chest. Just when he was about to come, she stopped. He caught his breath and then pulled her underneath him.

"You didn't have to," he whispered as he made her comfortable.

"But I wanted to, my ohhhh," she moaned. He had slipped himself inside of her and she gasped. She grabbed someone's wand and pointed it at her womb.

"Safety first," he said deeply. She smiled and then moaned as he thrusted tenderly into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer.

"Better," she whimpered. He kissed her softly as he rocked them affectionately while holding back. She loved the soft tempo he was taking. It was like a beautiful slow dance. She kissed his neck and sucked softly drawing the blood closer to the surface. It left the desirable purplish hickey clearly visible. He groaned and kissed along her own face leaving her an identical bite.

"So soft," he said biting her ear. She moaned and nodded her head in agreement.

"So nice," she whispered. The tightening in her stomach began again and she clutched his shoulders.

"Remus…" she moaned loudly. She looked up into his eyes and they locked. She kept her eyes on him as she orgasmed and something clicked. Their minds connected and they were able to see and feel everything they and the other person felt. Remus then came, and they both began to catch their breaths. Slowly, they went back to their own minds. He still rested inside of her. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and he pulled out again. He continued to hover over her, and she looked up.

"That was…indescribable," he whispered.

"I second that," she murmured.

"Why did we-"

"I have no idea," she answered. "It was nice though."

"Indeed. Merlin I don't believe it," he said.

"What?"

"It's just before sunrise. We've only slept three and a half hours. I didn't know we had it in us. Let's sleep my love," he said yawning. She nodded and wrapped herself in her lover's arms. She was given a break and had a dreamless sleep.

Around 3PM, Hermione's eyes fluttered open against Remus's chest. The sun was shining brightly and the birds chirped merrily. She looked over to Remus to find him awake as well, staring down at her. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"It's 3 in the afternoon," she said giggling. His smile widened. An owl flew in joyously and landed on the perch hooting with a letter attached. Remus got up and handed it to Hermione.

"For you Mademoiselle," he said jokingly. She stuck her tongue out at him and read the owl.

__

Dear Miss Granger,

If you are ready, you may move into your apartment early. I know you would have been moving in a few days later than today, but I felt it was ok to tell you early for an early start. Charges will not start until our discussed date.

Marvin Repose

LANDLORD

"Remus!" She shrieked happily.

"What's the matter?" He asked nervously.

"I can move in early! Yay!" She shouted like a schoolgirl. Remus watched amused as she clapped her hands. "First we should get everything from last night in order and recorded. Then, I am going home to get all my things ready to move in tomorrow. Oh wait! Is that ok?" She asked blushing.

"Of course, whatever you like," he said smiling. "Go on and take a shower and I am going to set everything up."

"Ok, thanks love," she said kissing his cheek and running into the bathroom.

Remus set up everything on another desk he transfigured. He sorted the contents of their clothes and organized it just in time for Hermione. She walked in and groaned at all the work they had.

"Skippy," she said. They set to work for a two hours until everything was settled. Their memories of the previous night and beginning of the morning were placed in two separate pensieves. The DNA samples were carefully organized on shelves nearby. Hermione and Remus sighed as they finish.

"Its six. Why don't you go home to catch up with the parents," he said thoughtfully.

"Trying to kick me out are you?"

"Never."

"Good idea though. I'll see you later," she said before kissing him goodbye. She flooed home and found her parents cleaning dinner up.

"Hi sweetie!" Her mum shouted and hugged her tightly. Her father followed suit and they sat at the table. "Hungry?"

"No, I'm good thanks. I am starting to move tomorrow," she said cautiously.

"Really?" Her mother squeaked.

"Why so soon," her father asked.

"Well, my landlord said it was a go to move in early. I want to get in as settled as possible until my transformation," she said quietly.

"That's smart," her father said in agreement. Her mother nodded reluctantly.

"Remus will probably here tomorrow to help me. Is that ok?"

"Of course. We have off tomorrow so we can help too. Are you living in a wizarding complex?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, so we can floo in all the stuff," Hermione said. After chatting with her parents for a little while, she went upstairs and re-organized all of her belongings. After waiting till her parents were asleep, she walked downstairs and locked the floo from everywhere except Grimauld and Dumbledore's office. She strengthened the wards she had put up and then crept back to bed. She crawled in with her plaid pajama pants and black tank. She stared out of the window and sighed.

God she would miss this place. She missed him more though.

A/N: I ALWAYS APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG UPDATE TIME RANGE, SO HERE IT IS. I AM SORRY!

I hope to really further this story. This is the same story as DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT. I felt the need for a change in the title.

All the conceptions of werewolves and vampires are from my own ideas. There are some influences, but that is immaterial. What I'd also like to state is THIS MIGHT NOT BE TRUE TO WHAT JK ROWLING HAS DOWN UNDER THESE TOPICS. I'm working with what I got….

MY IMAGINATION


	6. Part Six: New Conversations Arise

Part Six: New Conversations Arise

Hermione woke up the next morning to an eerie silence. She sat up and cracked her back. She had a splitting headache, so she tried to yawn lightly. That was when she heard a groan. She jumped and looked towards the sound. Remus was lying beside her with a smirk on his face. She rolled on top of him and kissed him until he began to tickle her.

"Hey! Stop that!" She hissed. "My parents are going to be wondering what I'm doing!"

"You can just tell them your rolling around in bed with your boyfriend while you snog him," he said.

"Ha, very funny. What are you doing here?" She asked as she subconsciously fixed her hair. He pulled her head back down on the pillow and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've come to help my Mia move into her new apartment and to wake her up pleasantly since it is such a dreary day."

"Dreary?" She asked. He nodded and opened the curtains for her to see. It was thundering outside as the rain poured down heavily.

"Yes, loads of thunder. I'm surprised you didn't hear it," he said thoughtfully.

"True. Do my parents know you are here?"

"Yes they do," he said and she gasped. "It's ok, really. I couldn't apparate here because _somebody _put wards on their house. So I flooed in. Almost scared them out of their wits."

"Yes, they get so frightened when someone does that."

"Yes, well anyway, I told them I was going to wake you. I was warned you are not a morning person. Hard to believe," he joked. She lightly punched him and got up.

"I'm going to freshen up. Can you tell them I'll be down shortly?" She asked as she picked out her clothes.

"Sure no problem."

After showering, she found Remus and her parents laughing in the kitchen. Her mum was making breakfast, and Remus was chatting with her dad. She walked in and sat next to Remus smiling.

"Hello Hermione! I can see you've finally risen and graced us with your presence," her father said in a slight French accent.

"Yes. I woke up quite pleasantly," she said glancing at Remus. He blushed and his head dropped a tad.

"I bet," her mum commented with the same accent as her husband. "Ah, breakfast is served."

Her mum set the delicious breakfast down and sat bedside her father. They silently began to eat until her mother brought up the first topic: Remus.

"So Remus, tell us about yourself," she said. Remus radiated with nervousness; however, he spoke anyway.

"Well, where to start? Full name is Remus John Lupin. I'm a werewolf," he said cautiously.

"Yes, Hermione has told us that. We are so grateful you are there to help her," Her father said happily. The tension eased away and Remus began the full details of his life. After a while, a more important subject came to be. "In the wizarding world, age is somewhat different then here. Are you aware of that?" He asked.

"Indeed," her mother said. "Hermione told us that if you are around 70, you are considered middle age. How old are you?"

Hermione sighed and glared daggers at her mum. Her mother gulped and was about to re-correct herself until..

"I'm thirty-seven," he said quietly. Her mum and dad looked quizzically at him.

"Well that's not old at all!" Her father cried. Remus looked up sharply.

"You look like you're eighteen!" Her mother added. Remus slightly smiled and nodded.

"Hermione and I will not start aging for a very, very long time. Our bodies are so immune, we will only age a little bit every twenty years or so. Hermione will probably look like this for another twenty or more years, even though internally, she will not be," he explained. Her parents looked wide eyes at Hermione, who gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"I wish I could look eighteen for that long," her mother mumbled. Hermione squeezed Remus's hand and chuckled.

"When Remus was a teacher at school, he had used charms to make it look his regular age. Now, you can see how he really looks."

"Yes, yes. You are quite handsome," her mother said sweetly. Remus blushed deeply and muttered thanks.

"Mum!" Hermione cried. A weird feeling of protecting Remus took large.

"Juliette!" Her father cried. Her mum shrugged her shoulders and swirled her spoon in her tea.

"Sorry, my fault. So, are you going to begin moving soon?" She asked as she steered away from the topic.

"Yes. We were going to start right about now. Don't mind us," she said getting up. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and waited for Remus. They walked up the stairs in silence. Once they reached the top, Hermione found herself on Remus, kissing him fiercely. She straddled him in the middle of the hallway. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Finally, after a snog session, she pulled apart gasping for air. Remus watched from below as she inhaled deeply. Her lips were bruised from their kiss fest.

"What was that for?" He whispered. She sighed and rested her head on his muscular chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was like instinct." She felt Remus breath underneath her. She felt herself inch closer to him so her heart could beat over his. His chest tightened at the sensation of their hearts.

"There will be many more of these random tugs, my love. Have you been feeling a bit weary lately?" He asked.

"Yes. I woke up with a splitting headache," she said. "Its very faint now. My body feels a bit weak as well."

"Yes, I have been feeling the same. We transform next week. Each passing day will get worse I am afraid. It is a good thing that we are moving you in today. Perhaps we can call Harry and Ginny to help as well?" He asked.

"I see. Well, that would be a good idea. Are you still going to stay here?" She asked.

"No. I have a small house I inherited. I'll soon be redoing it all though and making it bigger. One project at a time," he said smiling. She kissed him again softly and pulled away.

"I'm going to go call Harry. Let's go to my room," she said standing up. She helped Remus up as well, and together they entered her room. She pulled out her cell and began dialing Harry.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" She asked as she began to prance around the room.

"Nothing much, just finished breakfast with Ginny. How are things going?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Are you guys busy today?" She asked.

"No, why? Is everything all right?" He asked immediately worried.

"Everything is fine. Are you busy?"

"Let me ask the boss, hold on," he said and placed the phone down. She could hear him calling for Ginny.

"I need to get you one of these," she said quietly to Remus. He shrugged and lounged on her bed.

"Hermione?" A feminine voice asked.

"Ginny?" She asked.

"Hey babe! What's going on?" Ginny asked happily.

"Nothing much, just hanging about. I asked Harry, who apparently asked you, if you two were busy today," she said.

"Nope, not at all. What can we do for you?" She asked.

"Feel like helping me move into my new flat?" She asked. She motioned for Remus to get up, who complied reluctantly, and made the bed.

"Oh Merlin yes!" She exclaimed. "Where and when do we meet you?"

"Whenever you want. Are you planning on flooing or apparating?"

"Will flooing be fine?" She asked.

"It'll be more than fine. See you in a bit?"

"Definitely. Here's Harry," she said and Harry came on the line.

"You're moving already?" He asked.

"Yes. I need some wand help," she replied.

"I think you need muscle," he said jokingly.

"Hey whatever floats your boat. I'm moving into a wizarding complex, so we'll be flooing back and forth with my things. I'll see you later," she said.

"Okay, ciao," he said and they both hung up.

"They'll be here momentarily. Come on, let's go down stairs and wait," she said. Remus grabbed her hand, and they walked down the stairs by the fireplace. Just as they arrived, Harry followed by Ginny flooed in.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried hugging her "sister" tightly.

"Ginny, long time no see," she said grinning. Ginny nodded and pulled away.

"Professor Lupin," Ginny said politely. Remus chuckled and shook her hand.

"Miss Weasley, its Remus for now," he said.

"Ginny," she corrected and they smiled. Harry picked Hermione up and twirled her around.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Harry said pretending to sob.

"Yes I know Harry. It's been so few days ago!" She added dramatically. He kissed her cheek and set her down.

"Lead the way," Harry said.

The four walked back up the stairs into Hermione's room. Her belongings were sorted into neat and organized boxes and labeled.

"Talk about organized," Ginny said in awe.

"Sorry, I thought it'd be best," she said blushing. Remus placed his hand and the small of her back.

"Let's get started," he said.

"Where are we going to?" Harry asked.

"'Hermione's abode," she said grinning.

"Lovely name," Ginny said smiling. They all levitated a few boxes at a time down the stairs to the fireplace. Hermione got out a huge bucket of floo powder, and everyone took some. Hermione was the first to enter.

"Hermione's abode," she said. The view of the others swirled out of view. She caught her footing once she landed in her new one. She got out and stood aside quickly, and one by one they came out of the fireplace. Harry and Ginny were in awe at the place.

In total, there were three bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a large living room, a kitchen and dining room. They were on one of the most top floors, which was one of the most expensive. They placed down their boxes and began a grand tour.

The whole flat was newly furnished. The first room, which was the one that contained the fireplace, was the living room. It was by far the biggest room. Three windows lined the wall on one side. The door was on the other part of the so-called right angle. This room was carpeted with a tan color up until the hallway, which had hard wood floors that rain into the dining room and bedrooms. The kitchen was elegantly tiled and had white counters. The counter tops were a deep purple granite-marble, and a black stove and refrigerator were included.

The main bathroom was tiled similar to the kitchen with similar countertops. A huge bath was off to the side and further back was a shower stall. The bedrooms came next. The master bedroom had the half bathroom and a walk in closet. A beautiful view was available by the windows and with her king size bed, the room would still be spacious. The other two bedrooms were identical with regular closets.

"Holy crap," Ginny said at the end.

"This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" Harry asked.

"Remus did," she said proudly. Remus shrugged and smiled.

"If we didn't have that house from my dad in the country, we could have asked him for real estate help," Harry commented.

"True, but that house is too valuable," Remus replied. Both men nodded in agreement and Ginny pulled Hermione over.

"We have to so go furniture shopping. Up for it tomorrow or something if we finish today" She asked.

"Sure. It'll have to be Monday because I have dinner at the parentals tomorrow," Hermione replied. "You know a place?"

"Oh I know a few," she reassured with a weird glint in her eyes.

"Ginny…" Hermione warned.

"It'll be fine. Trust me?"

"Ok," she relented. They both went back to the men and Harry came up with an idea.

"How about you ladies stay here and sort these boxes into the specific room. Remus and I will floo all the stuff."

"Is that ok?" She asked him.

"Sure. Have fun," he said. Both men kissed their girlfriends before disappearing.

"I cannot believe I am letting them both into my room without me. Oh dear God," Hermione said. Ginny laughed and they sat down on the carpet.

"It'll be fine Hermione. I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Oh no Gin, I'm scared."

"Have you slept with him yet?" She asked. _Shit_.

"Uhmm…" and then she blushed.

"You have? You have!"

"Yes," Hermione confessed.

"Awesome. How many times?"

"Twice."

"How was it?" She asked.

__

Bloody amazing. "It was good," Hermione said embarrassed.

"Just good?" Ginny asked.

"All right! It was bloody amazing. It was earth shattering," she said grinning like a fool. Ginny embraced her tightly saying how great it was.

"So tell me about loosing your virginity," she said sighing. Hermione glanced at the fireplace.

"Before we even started like, _you know, _we proclaimed our love for each other," she began.

"Awwww," Ginny sighed.

"He was so nice about it all. The perfect gentlemen about it. " _Before this all, I just want to tell you I think I am falling in love with you. _The words replayed in her mind.

"How big?" Ginny asked. Hermione gasped and Ginny giggled.

"Just know that I fell in love with him all over again," she said winking. Ginny shrieked and they headed towards the boxes. They just picked them up when they came back through the floo.

"What were you two doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," they both replied simultaneously. Remus looked at Hermione, who could not help but radiate excitement. He raised a brow, and she blew him a kiss before grabbing some boxes and heading to her room.

They continued doing this until finally, all the boxes were neatly placed in each room. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and Ginny and Harry had just left. Remus sat down beside Hermione in the empty living room and sighed. They lied down beside each other feeling the same thing.

"God, I feel like shit," she said. Her muscles over the course of the day began to weaken and hurt more. Her headache was back on full blast.

"I know my love. A whole week or two more of this. My head is killing me," he said groaning. She sat up woozily and walked to the bathroom. She came back with four Ibuprofens. She got two glasses from a bag and filled them with water. Remus was still in the same position as she left him, so she pulled him up. He felt warm like she did and she handed the medicine to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"This, my love, is muggle medicine for headaches. In about twenty minutes it should go away. You just swallow it," she instructed. He nodded and gulped down the two pills. She followed suit.

"Maybe I could cancel dinner tomorrow with my parents since we had some breakfast this morning," she said thoughtfully. Remus pulled her closer and set his warm head on top of her own.

"Whatever you like," he murmured.

"I think I will. Let me call my mum." She got up and grabbed her cell. She stood by the window and called her house.

"Mum?"

"Hermione! What's wrong you don't sound to good." Her mum said.

"I was wondering if Remus and I could skip dinner tomorrow. You see, since our tiny malfunction is coming, we both get really sick. We've got low-grade fevers, and we fear tomorrow may be worse," she explained. She heard her mum sighing.

"I understand. Do you both want to stay here for the night? Your bed is still here and I trust you both to _behave._"

"Let me ask him, one second," she said. She walked over to Remus, who had head the conversation anyway. He nodded his head slowly and she walked back to the window.

"That'd be good, Mum. Thank you so much," she added.

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yes, goodbye," she said. She hung up and turned to Remus, who was leaning against the mantle.

"She is too kind, your mum," he commented. Hermione nodded. She put wards on the door and then flooed with Remus to her old house. Her mother took one look at the both of them and ordered them straight to bed. She pulled Hermione aside before she headed up.

"I trust you Hermione. I don't know what you two do, although I could see the love in your eyes. Good night," she said before she kissed her forehead. Hermione knew instantly Remus had heard that so she just walked up the stairs in front of him. She heard him wish her mum a good night.

Her room was pretty much empty. A lone box sat in the corner. It had an outfit and pajamas. She quickly changed into them and got into bed, as Remus transfigured his clothes into pajama pants and a t-shirt. He got in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. He kissed along her neck and then onto her cheek and relaxed.

"Thanks for the medicine love," he whispered. She just noticed her headache had disappeared, and her bones felt a bit stronger.

"Any time. I love you," she whispered rolling over. His soft amber eyes glowed and he kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too. Sleep well."

"Oh I will," she whispered before she passed into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Hermione immediately felt like she had been hit over the head with a quaffle, and a throbbing ache between her legs took over. She moaned audibly and sat up, which resulted in her falling back onto the pillow. She forced herself to roll over and saw Remus still sleeping. His cheeks were rosy, and his hair was matted against his head from sweat. She reached out and placed her hand over his forehead. He was burning up! She wondered how he had always dealt with it. She failed to notice an arm place his hand over her head. She froze in place and found Remus's brows furrowed. He pulled his hand away and groaned. He had moved himself up against Hermione, which had pleasured his growing erection. He cursed silently and soon he was hushed.

"It seems we're burning up," she commented. He nodded and his eyes finally opened. They were droopily hanging as he tried to smile faintly. She kissed his forehead and pulled all the covers back up. She grabbed her wand and casted two fever reducers, a locking and silencing charm on the door, and a contraceptive for the whole month.

"Hermione, your mum warned you. We can't," he said clearly.

"She'll think we are still sleeping. We're both aroused, we're sick, and we're tired. I don't think I'll be able to hold out for **two weeks**," she said. Remus growled and pounced on her. She slipped his shirt over his head and his pajama pants off. He undressed her as well, and soon their hot bodies (literally) were rubbing against each other. The need for release was vital.

She ran her hands through his sandy hair as he kissed along her body. He kissed delicately along her scar, which oddly enough, gave her even more pleasure. He had begun rubbing his fingers over her nub at the apex of her legs. She arched into his touch, which brought him to smile.

"Remus," she moaned breathlessly. _God bless silencing charms._

"Sing for me baby," he whispered huskily as he continued rubbing and tweaking her. He stuck three fingers in her entrance and growled as she moaned out loud.

"Oh yes Remus. Ah, right there," she said as her toes curled. He brought her to a climax, which was the most intense one yet. She rolled over him and stroked him.

"Sing for me baby," she repeated. She cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly. He moaned very loud after that.

"Hermione," he whimpered vigorously. She smiled and then took him whole in her mouth.

Needless to say, Remus was shocked. She swirled her tongue around him mercilessly as she continued to stroke him. Her fangs grazed his skin, which caused him to arch up.

"Hermione, I'm gonna-" he began to warn. She stopped and sat on his stomach as she waited for him to calm down. His blazing eyes and the sweat over his brow turned her on more. Once he caught his breath, he flipped her underneath him. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed through. She gasped as he filled her and waited to get comfortable. She wrapped her legs around his hips again and pulled his head closer to hers. He began to plunge into her over and over again. She nibbled on his ear a bit.

"I love you soo much Remus," she whimpered. He nibbled on her opposite ear as well.

"I love you even more Hermione," he whispered. They continued to rock her bed until they both climaxed together shouting the other's name. They both tried to catch their breath.

"What a way to break a fever," he said. She giggled and he lied next to her. They both put their clothing on and used a few cleaning charms. Hermione rid her room of the charms.

__

I cannot believe I have gotten so hormonal! I used to be so innocent and kind. Now? All I want is to make love with Remus. I'm due for my cycle after I transform, thank heavens, but it is going to suck big time. I mean, witches do a swish of their wand and it is gone, but still. One day of being a total bitch. I feel bad for the muggles. They can it for days. I think too much, honestly. I wonder if I am going to marry Remus one day.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked trying to get her attention. She jumped slightly and nodded before cuddling into his chest. He sighed and played with her hair. They both sat up and listened.

Her mum was coming to their room. Remus and Hermione were pretending to sleep when the door edged open. Hermione smelt her mother's scent, a mix of lavender and coconut, as she stuck her head inside. Remus actually fell back asleep; however, Hermione slowly rose. Her mum walked over to her bedside and motioned to Remus.

"Asleep," she mouthed. Her mother nodded and felt her head. Hermione's fever was down again; however, her and Remus was deathly pale. She pulled Hermione out of bed and out of her room.

"Hi," Hermione whispered.

"Are you both all right? You look horrible," her mother said.

"I know. We'll be ok. He's been dealing with this for the past twenty or so years. This is my first time and it's new for my body. Tomorrow I have to go furniture shopping with Ginny. Do you have to work?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid. When it is set up, do invite me over. You're still my baby girl," her mother said tearing.

"Oh mum, it's all right. Let's go make some chocolate chip pancakes and chat," she suggested. "Remus needs to rest."

They walked down the stairs together and began making pancakes.

"So have you slept with him yet?" Her mother asked. Hermione let out a tiny squeal and looked at her mum.

"Yes," she said softly. Her mum clapped her hands and hugged her daughter.

"You're now a woman. So tell me about it. How was it?" She asked. Hermione laughed at her mum.

"He was my first, so I was nervous. He told me a thousand times we didn't have to do anything. He was totally respectful. He made me feel so good. Remus makes me feel good all the time. Ron pressured me too much. I was supposed to be at his service. That's why I refused to sleep with him. Remus and I are so in love! He told me before we started that he was falling in love with me. I of course said I had loved him too, and it gave me confidence. It was indescribable," she said cheerfully. Her mother smiled ecstatically.

"As long as you love each other, you have your parents' consent. Do you think you will…you know?" She asked.

"I don't know; it's in his hands. I wouldn't mind though, I mean I love him more than anything. I would die for him. We've only been going out for a while, and we haven't argued over anything yet," she said thoughtfully.

"One argument is needed though. It makes your relationship stronger. Your father and I fought once, and it was about the mail. That was it. We are very much still in love today," her mum said.

"That's very cool. I wish I marry Remus, but all we need is time."

Hermione had failed to notice someone listening at the top of the stairs. She failed to sense the happiness, the love, and the determination emitting off of her boyfriend, Remus. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He missed her and had panicked. He walked back to her bedroom with the biggest grin on his face, despite how sickly he felt from this damn disease.

Hermione grabbed the finished breakfast and walked up to her room with it. Remus was lying in bed with his eyes heavily.

"I'm sorry to bother love, but I've got hot chocolate chip pancakes I just made with my mum. It has your name on it, literally," she said sitting beside him. She watched his gaze look down to the plate to see syrup delicately poured over. It read, "EAT ME REMUS."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips before sitting up. She fed him the pancakes and juice she brought up and cleaned his lips with her own.

"How are you so well and I am a lump in bed?" he asked.

"Well, my doctor always told me I had a very strong immune system. I guess since I haven't transformed yet. I really don't know, but I'm happy to be at your service," she said smiling warmly.

"Thanks love. What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Watch movies, snuggle, and sleep. I am going shopping tomorrow with Ginny," she said yawning. He nodded and they walked down the stairs, carefully, into the living room.

"Watching a flick?" Her mum asked.

"Yes. We're going to be bums today. Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He's bye Uncle Henri. When Charles and Henri are together, it spells t r o u b l e."

Remus and Hermione laughed as they threw in Titanic. They sat for four hours watching how the great Titanic met its fate. Hermione had some tears in her eyes, but had stayed strong. The rest of the day was spent watching movies. After dinner, Hermione and Remus got into bed and slept. All their energy was gone after making love again and chatting. The following day, Hermione had to deal with the Wrath of Ginny.

AN- I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT TWO UPDATES IN A ROW..WOOHOO..I WAS SICK ALL DAY SO I WROTE IT UP.NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE SHOPPING AND TRANSFORMING.


	7. Part Seven: Moon Gods and Goddesses

Part Seven: Moon Gods and Goddesses

Hermione awoke in an embrace of a man. Not just any man, no. He was the man she loved. His face was sweaty, and his cheeks were flushed with fever. His hair was wild from their nightly escapades, and his breath was hot against her face. One arms was wrapped around her waist, while the other was over her shoulder. His outer leg was wrapped around her own two protectively. She sighed and kissed his chest affectionately. He barely stirred; however, a sloppy grin fell on his face. His arms subconsciously pulled her tighter to him. She carefully reached up and grabbed her wand on the headboard. She felt his head with the back of her hand and immediately diagnosed him with another fever.

To wake him, she kissed his hairless chest again. She noticed his response when his breathing changed to slower deep breaths.

"Remus," she whispered. His droopy eyes opened and he smiled before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good morning," he said hoarsely.

"Good morning to you too my love. You have a fever again. I just wanted you to be awake so I can give you a headache reliever for the time being. When I go to Diagon Alley, I'm going to buy some potion ingredients for us. Close your eyes," she instructed. He did so again and she whispered the incantation. He smiled happily after some of the pain disappeared.

"Thank you," he said kissing her once more.

"Not a problem. Now forgive me for being bossy, but you're ill. I've made you my responsibility. So instead of sleeping in your lovely boxers, you need to put on some clothes to break the fever."

She got out of bed, although slightly dizzy with a low pounding in her skull, and grabbed some notebook paper. She transfigured a few sheets into warm pajama clothes for him to wear. He smiled at her with admiration, and she shrugged. Slowly, she crawled back onto her bed. She pulled the covers back, and he shivered. She helped him put his warm sweatpants on. Then, she slipped a long sleeve t-shirt and a big hoodie on. She was just fixing the hood, when her mum knocked on her door.

"Come in mum," she said. Her mother walked in, and her eyes darted from Remus to Hermione.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Wolf thing sorry. Remus here is burning up." Her mother walked over and placed a hand over his head and nodded.

"You better stay here Remus. Jean and I are working today so you will have the whole house to yourself. I better find you in bed when I return," she warned. He nodded respectfully.

"I hope I'm not a burden," he said quietly.

"Ah, of course not! You Monsieur are ill. We will not have you up and about. You just rest. Hermione, a word outside please?" Hermione nodded and squeezed Remus's hand before walking out with her mum.

"Je sais qu'il écoute maintenant, donc je parle le français. Je vous fie les deux. Le dire s'il a besoin de n'importe quoi il est permis de l'utiliser. Vous vous retournerez à la maison quand vous êtes fini ?" **I know he is listening now, so I am speaking French. I trust you both. Tell him if he needs anything he is allowed to use it. Will you be returning home when you are finished?" Her mum said**.

"Oui, je me retournerai. Merci pour tout vous nous avez donné Maman. Je vraiment soigne de lui." **"Yes, I will return. Thank you for everything you have given us Maman. I really care about him." Hermione replied.**

"De couler mon chérie. J'ai une sensation il est l'un vous savez." **"Of course my darling. I have a feeling he is the one you know…" Her mum said smiling.**

"Je peux espérer seulement Maman, je peux espérer seulement. Il doit penser que nous sommes étranges, non ?" **"I can only hope Maman, I can only hope. He must be thinking we are strange, no?"**

"Oui, mais cela est bien. Nous sommes français et nous sommes Grangers. Bien que je n'a pas d'idée quant à pourquoi notre dernier nom est Granger. Je crois que cela est la forme anglaise. Vous savez que mon dernier nom était Blanche." **"Yes, but that is ok. We are French and we are Grangers. Although I have no idea as to why our last name is Granger. I do believe that is the English form. You know my last name was Blanche."**

"Oui, je sais. Comment pensez-vous que le Papa se sent de ceci tout ?" **"How do you think Papa feels about this all?"**

"Qui soigne ? C'est votre vie. Remus est un homme agréable. Je pense qu'il peut être légèrement dérangé parce que Remus n'est pas français. Quel est Remus ? Juste anglais ?" **"Who cares? It is your life. Remus is a nice man. I think he may be slightly upset because Remus is not French. What is Remus? Just English?" Her mum asked as they walked down the hall.**

"Oui, c'est tout." **Yes, that's all**.

"Bien, je dois aller maintenant. Avoir un bon jour et envoyer Remus mes égards. Je vous aime et fait attention ma petite fille." **"Well, I must be going now. Have a good day and send Remus my regards. I love you and be careful my little girl."**

"Je vous aime aussi Maman. Avoir un bon jour au travail. Au revoir." **I love you too Maman. Have a good day at work. Goodbye.**

Her mum kissed both of her cheeks and then left for work. Hermione walked back to her room, where Remus was sitting up with a brow raised.

"What the hell was that? You two speak so fast!" He exclaimed. She smiled and crawled into bed with him.

"I'm sorry. It's called Female Grangers speaking French. My mum always said if she addresses me in French, I must speak with her in it. It's a type of rule in the house," she said shrugging.

"I heard my name in their for the .5 second it was pronounced," he said.

"Oh yes, my mum said she hopes you feel better," she said smiling. Remus relaxed and slowly slid down onto the mattress. She slid down with him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He ran his hands through her curls and sighed.

"This stinks," he said quietly. She nodded into his chest in agreement.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked.

"Sleep most likely. Do you need any help or anything?" He asked.

"Nah, I should be good. Thanks though," she said resting her forehead upon his. He kissed her softly on the lips until his head fell back on the pillows. She smiled and crawled out of bed before tucking him in. She kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"Where are you heading?" He asked her.

"I'm going to ring Ginny, get a time and place, take a shower, take some medicine, and be off." He nodded and she closed the shades and turned off all the lights. "Rest my love I'll be back."

She walked downstairs and picked up the telephone. She waited patiently until she heard her friend pick up.

"Morning!" Ginny nearly shouted into the speaker.

"Morning to you too. What are our plans?" Hermione asked as she hopped onto the counter.

"Well, I was thinking you could meet me at the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"Is an hour ok?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, it's fine. I have to run to Gringotts before we even start shopping. I'll see you then?"

"See you then," Ginny said and they hung up.

Hermione flooed to her flat and grabbed some clothes. She then took a shower and some medicine very quietly. Remus was sound asleep and snoring lightly. She smiled as she got dressed. She wore a denim skort, (skirt + shorts) and a black Ramones shirt with a pair of Converse. She grabbed some bracelets and grabbed her wand. What if I woke up like this every morning for the rest of my life? She shook the thoughts away and tightened the wards on the house.

She entered the kitchen and wrote a note to her parents and Remus.

__

Mum + Dad

Went shopping with Ginny. Don't know when I'll be back if I survive )

Remus- Feel better baby. I love 3 you tons. )

She hung the marker back up and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. She then stepped into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron," she stated clearly and was whirled away.

She landed on her feet in the pub that connected the wizarding and muggle worlds. She walked out and greeted Tom the innkeeper before sitting down at an empty table. She uncapped her water bottle and rolled her eyes when she sensed…him.

"Why Miss Granger, such a pleasant surprise," drawled Professor Severus Snape. He sat down at her table and looked distastefully at her water.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"Since I happen to be here, I was wondering if I am still going to be brewing you know what," she said quietly. She shrugged and looked at him closely. She felt sincerity and his strict guard that was up.

"Look Professor. I am truly sorry for my unfortunate outbursts I have thrown at you. It's just my life completely changed in a matter of hours. You and I both know we can successfully make the potion. I don't want to take any of your time up, nor do I want the fact that if you do make it thrown in my face. Remus and I would appreciate it if you did make the potion; however, if it is going to be blackmail, I might as well leave and go get my ingredients and some chains to keep us down. Even if you made the potion for July and August, it would be great. I start like everyone else in September, and I would make it myself if it trouble you," she finished. Take that. He sat there contemplating her proposal. She felt his confusion and respect for her.

"Well Miss Granger, it appears you have sold me. I must also apologize for the rather sarcastic comments I have made. I should have kept to myself under your time of despair. I will make you the potion regularly, and I will not hold it against you. I hope we can learn to…tolerate each other," he said softly. She smiled and stuck her hand out. He shook it politely.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts. Pleased to meet you." She watched as Snape's brows furrowed. He slightly smiled and nodded his head.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. Pleased to meet you as well," he said. She

laughed and he got up.

"Very well Miss Granger. I'll leave you to your day. Come later on to the castle to pick up the potions," he said and began to leave.

"Professor?" She called out.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to have any Fever Potions?" She asked.

"Who has the fever?" He countered.

"Remus and I. I'm running on some muggle medicine for now," she said. He nodded and felt her head. She was indeed hot; however, she was able to move around.

"What are you doing out? You should be in bed resting," he said sharply.

"I know, but you know me sir. I can't sit around for too long. I need to go shopping for my new flat anyway." He nodded satisfied with her response.

"I have some that you can have. Remind me though," he said.

"Ok, thank you! Have a good day."

"You too Miss Granger," he said and departed. A minute later, thankfully, she saw a flash of vibrant red hair.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out. Hermione got up and hugged her good friend. She wore a pair of cute denim shorts with her Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt. It had 'Chsr' written over a broomstick. On the back, it read her nickname 'Firestarter.' She had explained to Hermione, Weasley would and could not do because of her brothers. G. Weasley could not do either because that would have been like George. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Ginny spoke. "Boy you're hot," she said.

"Oh yes, I know," Hermione joked. Ginny playfully hit her arm

"Seriously, are you ok?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine my dear. To Gringotts?"

"To Gringotts."

The two girls chatted along the way to Gringotts. Many of the wizards turned their heads as the two beautiful witches walking down the road. Hermione pulled Ginny aside and scanned the road.

"I feel like they are drilling holes in the back of my skull!" Ginny cried exasperated.

"I know. We both have fabulous boyfriends that no one appears to no about," Hermione added. Ginny nodded and they continued their way to Gringotts. Hermione got a so called credit card since she had no clue as to how much she would be spending.

"Ok, you're going to have to apparate me there. We're going to Paris!" She exclaimed. Hermione smiled broadly.

"Thank God I'm French," she said before disapparating away.

Muggle Paris was as busy as ever on the nice summer day. The minute they arrived, Ginny stopped.

"You're French? Oh my Gosh!" She cried hugging Hermione. Hermione, slightly confused, hugged her back.

"Do you know where this place is?" Hermione asked as they began walking down a street.

"Yes. We went furniture shopping for Bill and Fleur's house. So I only know it by image. Follow moi," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they began journeying through Paris.

After a thirty minute power walk, they found themselves in front of a beautiful shop. Ginny pulled Hermione to the side so any passersby would not hear.

"I know this is a muggle shop, but keep in mind you can always change colors with your wand."

"Sometimes Ginny, I wonder if you are older than me. Hmm," Hermione replied. Ginny laughed and they walked into the shop. A tiny bell rung through the air. Immediately, a handsome man greeted them. Ginny glanced at Hermione and then back at the fine specimen before them. He seemed attracted to them both, but he kept a gentleman like face.

"Bonjour. Nous cherchons un meubles pour mon appartement en angleterre. Parlez-vous l'anglais par la façon?" **"Hello. We are looking for a furniture for my apartment in England. Do you speak English by the way?" Hermione asked**.

"Yes, I do," he said in a slight Parisian accent. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Splendid. I assume you can be in assistance?" She asked.

"Of course Mademoiselle. Follow me please," he said smiling his perfect white teeth. He turned around and Ginny nudged Hermione. She turned and Ginny was fanning her self. Hermione giggled and they followed the man to a counter.

"How many rooms do you need furniture for, and what are those rooms?" He asked.

"Well. Ginny, should I get new furniture for my room?"

"Why not?" She replied.

"Ok. So I need furniture for three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, and dining room. Six rooms?" Hermione said.

"Excellent. I'll be just a second," he said returning to an employee's room.

"Ginny we have a crisis!" Hermione hissed.

"Why?"

"Where am I going to get the furniture delivered? My parents live in the woods," she said panicking.

"Oh God. Call Harry!" She shouted. Hermione whipped out her cell and dialed Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked once the line connected.

"Nothing, well something, but we have a problem. Where am I going to get my furniture delivered?"

"Hmm. Well, we could get it delivered to my place in the country. Do you remember the address?" He offered.

"Of course! Oh my Gosh Harry I love you! You're the best! Oh and Ginny is glaring at me, but she sends her love," she said laughing.

"Can I speak with her?" He asked.

"Sure. Gin-Gin, the phone for you," she said dramatically. Hermione pretended not to listen, but oh how her hearing stretched.

"Are you really mad?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Of course not, baby. I really love you," she said quietly.

"I really love you too. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, can't wait. Hugs and kisses," she said.

"Right back at ya. Bye."

"Bye Harry." Ginny hung up and gave it back to Hermione. The sales man had just arrived back with a clip board filled with ordering form.

"Ready?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh yes," Ginny murmured.

They spent five hours shopping. They started off with the kitchen and bought a breakfast table and chairs. For the dining room she bought a beautiful ten person oak table set. For the living room, she purchased tan leather couches. She fell in love with a recliner and loveseat, and Ginny spotted out her favorite piece yet. It was a huge couch capable of fitting Remus and Hermione on it very comfortable. Hermione and Ginny cheered excitedly as the salesman added it to their order. She bought an entertainment center as well. For her master bedroom, she wanted to have a theme. She and Ginny decided on a medieval princess meets the garden that met the future. Her furniture color was going to be a soft oak. She bought the biggest King sized bed there.

"Mademoiselle, it is going to be impossible to get that canopy onto that bed. Its big enough, but they make them separately."

"Ah, but Monsieur. If there is a will, there is a way. Please add it," she said. He sighed and added the beautiful canopy to the list.

"With a swish of the wand, it'll be on," Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded as she grinned like a fool.

Her dresser and nightstands matched the bed perfectly. She picked other odds and ends to fill her humongous room. Instead of having two guest bedrooms, she decided to just have on. She bought a Queen size bed for one bedroom. A matching dresser accompanied it. For the third and second largest bedroom, Hermione decided to use it as a library slash office. She bought a large desk and chair as well as thirteen large book cases. Finally, they had finished.

"Hermione, you went so all out," Ginny commented as the man began ringing them up.

"I know, but my parents helped a lot. They've got the cash sitting around, why not use it? I was never spoiled when I was young anyways," Hermione said shrugging. Ginny smiled and the salesman turned to them.

"You're total is…"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I SPENT 12,290.21 Pounds(23,613) ON FURNITURE!" Hermione cried as they sat at an outdoor café.

"Hermione, its ok. Do you think your parents will care?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Papa might be livid. Mum? Nah. She'll want to see it all arranged. I feel like such a spoiled person and I hate that," she said distastefully.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Let's just eat and relax a bit? Perhaps check out some stores in the other _part_," Ginny suggested. Hermione smiled and nodded in total agreement.

They order a late lunch and enjoyed the fresh air. As the rich blue sky turned into an orange and red, they walked into Wizarding Paris.

"More shopping Hermione. I love this place," Ginny said in awe.

"Me too. They have the best dress robes over here," she said and together they walked into the boutique.

A few bags later, and the night sky dark as ever, they made their way back to the apparation point. Hermione disapparated them back to Diagon Alley and wished Ginny goodnight.

"Thanks so much Hermione! We got to do this more often," she said embracing her.

"Of course Gin. Send my regards to Mr. Potter, will you? I have to run to Hogwarts real quick," she said.

"Of course. Bye," she said before flooing away.

Hermione disapparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. She walked up the sloping hill and to the main doors. She touched the handle of the door, and it glowed red before unlocking. She closed it shut and headed for the dungeons.

The paintings greeted her merrily as she walked by. Her muscles were incredibly sore, and her head ached.

"Miss Granger, it is such a pleasant surprise!" Sir Nicholas said. He hovered over her with a friendly smile.

"You too, Sir Nicholas. Keeping an eye out?" She asked. She began walking towards the dungeons with the ghost at her side.

"As always, Miss Granger. Where are you heading to, if I may ask?"

"The dungeons. Professor Snape has been helping me out greatly," she said cheerfully.

"Ah, I see. Well, it looks like we have reached your destination. It has been a pleasure to accompany such a fine young lady," he said bowing.

"Thank you Sir Nicholas. I shall see you soon." He began to float away and she turned to her old Potions room. It was chillier down here with an eerie dampness flew past her ears. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for Snape.

She heard his footsteps near the door, and then it flung open.

"Miss Granger," he said politely. He allowed her to come in. She spotted the two bottles of Wolfsbane on his desk ready for the transformation. He grabbed them, and with a swish of his wand, he casted an unbreakable charm on it. He handed them over to her gently.

"Thank you, sir. Do you have the fever potions?" She reminded.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the reminder," he said and went through a door she had never seen before. He came back with a box and placed it on the nearby desks. She gave him back the two potions, and he placed them in the box. He sealed the box and handed it too her.

"Thank you again sir," she said turning towards the door.

"You're welcome. Goodnight," he said awkwardly.

"Goodnight," she replied before heading out of the castle.

She walked through the pitch black halls and wondered how it would have been had she not been a werewolf. She had nocturnal vision, another side effect. She felt a chill run up her spine, so she quickened her pace. Finally, she was walking down towards the great gates. Once out of the wards, she disapparated to the woods outside her house.

She trekked up to her house, where a faint glow was seen from her window. She quickened her pace, thinking how Remus must be panicking like crazy. She sensed his anxiety and worry from a few yard. His curiosity washed over her. She barged through the door and locked it with her wand before nearly flying up the stairs. She placed the potions box on the top stairs and hurried to her room. She nearly collided with Remus who through her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She responded just as eagerly, as he held fists full of curls.

"Where have you been?" He panted.

"Five hours of shopping, ran into Snape, got potions, rushed home," she breathed. He nodded and kissed her again like he hadn't seen her in a decade. He finally let go of her and grabbed the potions box. He tore it open and grimaced at the two Wolfsbane potions. He grabbed another potion and tossed one to Hermione who through it down. It tasted like cool peppermint. Remus followed her actions and then dragged her to bed.

"I missed you so much," he said as he began to shred his clothes. She followed suit as a wild desire filled her.

"I missed you more my love. I was in bloody Paris again! The city of love," she said kicking off her skort. Once they were both naked, he swooped down on her like she was his prey.

"Hermione I-" he began.

"I know you hold back, love. I can tell. Tonight, go all out please. As long as you don't kill me," she warned. He smiled appreciatively and then kissed her fiercely. She pulled him closer, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She pressed her warmth against his and he groaned. His teeth were out sharply, and his eyes glowed amber. She could see the fight with in himself. She warded her room with silencing charms and looked to him.

"You can't hurt me, Remus. I love you and I want you to make love to me without holding back. Please?" She whispered into his ear. He growled, and she found herself sliding up the bed. He put all the pillows under her head.

"Hold on," he said huskily. She smiled as she felt him align himself. Then, with one swift move, he plunged inside of her roughly. She gasped at the power behind him. He kissed along her neck leaving her a trail of love marks as he drilled into her. She whimpered and held on to the headboard as he rocked them vehemently.

"I love you so much Hermione," he moaned as he accidentally ripped the sheets with his claws.

"Oh REMUS!" She cried as he began to carry her higher. Had there not been any charms, their growls, whimpers, and moans would have awoken the near by country. The headboard hit violently against the wall, as he began to climax. Her own climax was in sync with his. She looked into his eyes and they connected once more.

The passion between the two of them overwhelmed the other as they came as one.

He rested his sweaty forehead against her own, as they fought to catch their breath. He embraced her and sighed.

"I'm sorry I lost control," he whispered.

"It's fine darling. I am sure we'll be both loosing our minds quite often," she replied tenderly. He held onto her tightly and she looked into his eyes, without a connection. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and gently massaged her color bone. She watched him as he held his eyes closed lost in the moment. He Eskimo kissed her as he moved to the other side of her neck and repeated the process on the other side. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Sorry I-," he began but she silenced him.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" He whispered.

"Everything. I mean it, and I love you."

"I love you too Hermione. Get some rest love," he whispered back. She held his head to her chest, as they drifted away to sleep…

The days pressed on much like those before it as the transformation neared. Hermione's body could no longer fight the urge for rest, and she had collapsed into Remus's arms. They had slept the rest of the day away. It was on that remote evening when _they _came back.

__

The rigid cold immediately consumed her, as she was once more on the sidelines. Kevin Dowson was pacing, which brought her to take in his features. He had looked the same from the previous dream; however, his eyes showed wisdom. His wife Amy watched him pace in worry as she bounced a tiny toddler on her knee, Amelia. She had rich yet dark curls with a bunch of colors swirling in her innocent eyes. It would be a lie if you had said young Amelia did not know a thing about the trouble occurring. Amelia knew perfectly well, and was restless, which brought her mother to bounce her on the knee in the first place.

Kevin stopped and looked at his two girls. He sighed and rubbed his head. Until suddenly, the wards shifted. He looked abruptly as his wife, who had the word P A N I C written on her face. They had little time to leave. She ran into her husbands arms, but before they could apparate their front door was blown open. Amy looked up to her husband's angry amber eyes, as he watched who pranced in.

Hermione nearly dropped dead at who she saw.

A whole flock of Aurors and some rather unexpected guests.

Kevin growled as he stepped in front of his family.

"Well, well. What do we have here," said a man in a rich French accent.

"Harvey," he growled at Monsieur DeSilvain.

"Ah! Kevin! What a pleasant surprise. Hello Amy, fancy seeing you here," he said fakely. Amy glared at him with her sharp canines out defensively. Amelia had her teeth also out ready to protect her parents.

"What do you want," Kevin demanded calmly.

"Well my good man, you are under arrest along with your life. Your daughter also is receiving the kiss. Had you not got that message?" He said smirking. Kevin's grip tightened on his wand, as he still covered his family.

"Search the house. Any of her searches, give them to me," he commanded haughtily. Amy sneered well prepared for that.

"Such a shame since they no longer reside here," she hissed. Harvey glared at her. Then, without warning, a spell was shot from twp Aurors. Preferably, it shot from Jacques Bateaux and Jean-Paul Navarre. They were ice charms sent at Kevin's feet. He slipped, and once the guard was down they shot a solorus charm right at Amy. She cried and dropped Amelia as the full blow hit her.

"MAMA!" baby Amelia cried her first words. Her mother smiled before the charm had hit her.

She cried as she crumpled to nothing in front of her husband. He let out a sob as nothing remained of his beloved. With another flash, Amelia joined the ashes of her mum. Kevin let out another sob as his little girl disappeared.

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" He shouted at Harvey. Harvey watched with a bemused grin. "YOU BETRAYED ME! AND THEN YOU KILL THE ONLY PEOPLE I LOVED! YOU KILLED AMY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HAVE HER!" The grin immediately fled his face. With a wave of his hand, he stunned the whole group of Aurors.

With the new rush of Adrenaline and power, he swept the ashes of his once family. He jarred them quickly and broke through the wards that had prevented his family just minutes ago.

Hermione sat bolt right and let out a petrified scream. Remus bolted right next to her with concern. She grabbed her dream journal and wrote it all down. Without a word, she shoved it into Remus. He quickly read it, as his eyes bulged from his head. She was openly sobbing now. He stood up and carried her back to bed, attempting to calm her down.

"I didn't know they had helped. Hermione, this is vital information my love. No one found out who had killed Amy and Amelia. Oh dear Lord. Come here," he said. She crawled into his arms and cried into his chest. The rest of the night was forgotten, and soon she had cried herself to sleep.

That morning was the morning of the transformation. Hermione picked herself off Remus, who was snoring peacefully. She walked into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. _I look like shit._ She sighed and headed back to her bedroom to find him just awakening.

"God, you look like shit," they said simultaneously. They laughed and kissed each other good morning.

"I'm going to go to my flat real quick and get some clothes," she said getting out of bed again.

"OK. I'm going to go back to my place and grab some clothes as well. We can meet back here, grab the potions, and head to Hogwarts? It's a nice day out," he said stretching. She made her bed with a swish of her wand, and they walked downstairs in their pajamas.

"OK. I'll see you later. Love ya," she said departing.

"Love ya too." He replied.

"Hermione's abode," she said clearly before flooing away. Her flat was in the same condition it had been yesterday. She grabbed a pair of comfy shorts and a big t-shirt with some flip-flops. Her clothes would probably shred anyways, right? She took a quick shower and pulled her hair up neatly after dressing. She flooed back to her place to find Remus patiently waiting. He grabbed her hand as they stepped into the fireplace once more.

"Albus has connected us again to the DADA room," he said. She nodded and he grabbed the green powder. He flooed them away to Hogwarts.

She stepped into the familiar DADA class, where she had first really kissed her professor. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just reminiscing about the first time I kissed you," she said smiling. He smiled broadly and clasped their hands. He set down the potions box and locked it in his desk.

"Where are we headed too?" She asked. Well first, we are going to visit the Shrieking Shack. You see, I put a Fidelius Charm on it. People thing it has been knocked down," he said smiling triumphantly. "I re-did the whole thing." She smiled as he led them towards the Whomping Willow.

"Impedimentum," he said. The tree stopped and swayed harmlessly as Remus led them into the secret tunnel. He turned around and pointed his wand back up at the tree and said, "finite." The tree immediately crashed down where Hermione and Remus once stood. He grabbed her hand once more and led them to the infamous Shrieking Shack.

When they came up through the floorboard, Hermione nearly fainted. The place looked as good as her own house! Remus had definitely cleaned it up.

"Is it all right?" He asked hopefully.

"It's wonderful!" She shouted throwing her arms around him. He returned the embrace, and helped her up onto the floor. He locked the floorboard for now, and gave her a tour.

"I left one room unfurnished, for us to change in. I didn't want us to accidentally hit something or get hurt. It's this room right here," he said pointed to a dull yet empty room. "Follow me," he said leading them up the stairs. He led her into the room, where she first met Sirius. It was a beautiful living room with tons of blankets by a fire.

"We're going to have to stay warm in the winter," he commented. "I never really had a reason to fix it up, you know? Now though. Only the best for you," he said smiling.

"Remus!" Hermione squealed. She kissed him as a way of saying thanks. They walked back to the bottom floor, where Remus unlocked the floorboard. He went down first and then helped Hermione down. They walked back towards the tree. Hermione froze it this time as they walked out quickly. They set the tree back, and Remus led them town the road to Hogsmeade.

"To Hogsmeade milady?" He asked radically. She smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Of course kind sir. Please lead the way."

They walked harmoniously down to the tiny town of Hogsmeade, trying to make the most of their remaining day. They decided to take it slow, since they both were under the weather. They used each other to walk properly. They stopped at The Three Broomsticks for lunch, and then stopped at Honeydukes to stock up on chocolate. Hermione bought a few blocks for the both of them for "The Day After," which he had dubbed tomorrow. Remus laughed at this and treated them to ice cream at a new ice cream parlor called La Glace. Hermione decided to get plain vanilla ice cream this time; however, she stayed true to her colors by getting the gummy bears and Oreo pieces. She almost dropped her ice cream cup when she saw the gummy bears dancing. She sat on a bench next to Remus and ate her ice cream.

"This place is like a ghost town," he said. She nodded and stuck another spoon of ice cream in her mouth. The gummy bears shouted "NO! DON'T EAT ME!" She bit their heads off, as Remus watched bemused.

"This is a lot of chewing," she commented after swallowing another bite.

"Yes, I can see that. That's why I get a plain sundae," he said cheerfully.

"Boring," she muttered. "It's nice out today. What a lovely way to end it though." She frowned and then sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she could lean on him. They ate their ice cream in silence, just enjoying the others company.

They trudged back to the castle and put away the chocolate.

"A visit to our dear Headmaster?" She suggested. He grinned and nodded before heading towards the Gargoyle.

"Now it's time to play the guessing game!" She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Bloody great," he muttered.

"Snickers, Twix, Skittles, Starbursts," she began guessing.

"Chocolate?" Remus added. The gargoyle spun, and Hermione playfully glared at him. They walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's door. Remus knocked.

"Come in," Albus said. Remus opened the door for Hermione, and they walked in together.

"Ah! Remus! Hermione! What a pleasant surprise. Do sit down," he said conjuring two chairs.

"Thank you," they both said respectfully.

"Lemon drop?" He offered. Hermione grabbed one and popped it in her mouth, amazed at her sudden sweet tooth. Remus thought the same thing aloud.

"Got a sweet tooth?" He asked playfully. She smiled and nodded.

"You see Headmaster, I bought a few galleons worth of chocolate today, I just had some ice cream, and now I am having a lemon drop," she explained.

"Ah. Not to worry Hermione, I am sure your parents will be more than happy to fix any problems," he said. His sparkling eyes dimmed a bit. "Ready for this evening?" He asked gently. Hermione gulped and looked to Remus, who looked equally nervous.

"I hope so," she said. "It should be interesting."

"Indeed," Albus replied. "I assume you have gotten your correct potions?"

"Yes," Remus answered sadly.

"I believe you both shall be fine. You have each other now," he said in general, but more so towards Remus. "How has your project been?" He asked. Hermione paled slightly and sat up in her chair.

"Well sir. As you know, my _visions _have begun," she began. He nodded in consent. "You see sir, I was bitten by Kevin Dowson." Dumbledore held in a gasp as he furrowed his brows. He looked to Remus, who nodded. "He is alive sir." Albus looked confused for a moment and then nodded.

"I want no more information for the present. Continue your work until you are finished. Thank you though," he replied.

"Sure," Remus and Hermione said.

"It is five thirty. The sun shall be setting soon. I suggest you make your leave," he said seriously. Remus helped Hermione up and they walked out. "Be careful my children," Albus said.

"Thanks."

Hermione and Remus tired their best to hurry to the DADA classroom.

"Ok. Here is the fun part. It's not to gross, much better than the polyjuice potion," he said pulling out the bluish potion. He uncapped it for them and handed one to her.

"Cheers," she mumbled. She closed her nose with one hand and downed the rest with the other. Not too bad? It was dreadful! She went to their candy bag and grabbed a chunk of chocolate. She threw one to Remus and they walked towards the Shrieking Shack hand in hand.

Hermione was almost had a panic attack. Remus left the hatch open downstairs. They now stood in the empty "Changing Room." Hermione looked at Remus, who smiled in encouragement.

"Strip," he said chuckling. She could not help but gasp. She winked at him and began to strip, but then stop.

"My love, if I am going to strip, you're going to get _excited. _Then I am going to get _excited. _ And no, I don't know how to make love as an animal," she said pointedly. He nodded in agreement but shrugged.

"I'll contain myself. I'll strip for you first then," he said smirking. She clapped her hands together like a kid.

"Goody, goody! Strip show for me!" She squealed. He took off his clothes, and now _she _had to contain herself. He stood before her in the buff and she groaned.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked playfully.

"No, but I could imagine it would have Snape's had he came in here unaware," she replied back. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Gross. Now strip!" He demanded teasingly. She nodded and began to strip off her clothes seductively.

"Hermione!" He groaned. She giggled and soon she was naked in from of him as well.

"Imagine we hadn't fell in love. What we do about waking up naked together, hmm?" She asked. Remus shrugged.

"That's a question I don't want to ponder on. Ah crap, the sun is setting," he said. She groaned as she felt her insides turning. She felt her senses sharpen immensely and she looked fearfully at Remus. "You have to relax. Try to stay calm and let it happen, don't fight it," he whispered. He closed his eyes as his muscles relaxed. The sky grew dark and a loud thumping grew within her chest.

"Remus," she managed to speak.

"My love. It'll be ok," he opened his eyes again, which were completely amber and wide.

"I'm scared," she said almost in tears. He embraced her gently and the lightest flicker of light found their attention. The full moon had risen.

She immediately felt the change. Her mind was shifting to some unknown place. Back and forth, back and forth. She relaxed as she felt her fangs enlarge to as big as when she and Remus made love. She looked to Remus, who was relaxed as well. She felt her body start to grow, and the pain boomed in her body. Every part of her body changed as human tears fell from her eyes. Her limbs stretched and her skin grew over it. She got werewolf hair, and her breasts changed as well. She found herself gasping for air and soon her head changed into that of a werewolf. She dropped to the floor wishing the pain away.

**__**

"Hello Hermione. It is nice to finally meet you," a voice said in her head. She looked around frantically in confusion. "I' m inside you Hermione. You are the only one who can hear me. You've taken your potion, I see. Very responsible of you," the voice said. It was feminine, no doubt, and it had an air of Hermione within it. Her human side concluded this: the werewolf part of a person always reflected their human self.

"Correct as always," her voice said.

"Instead of referring to you as the voice in my head, perhaps I can name you?" Hermione asked her wolf side.

"Oh, that would be nice. What do you have in mind?" The voice asked.

"Well, I came up with two. Either Tala, which means wolf. Or Chandra, which means Moon Goddess. I thought them appropriate," she said.

"Hmm, I like them both. I choose Tala, because I am the wolf. You are the Moon Goddess," Tala said.

"Oh Tala, you're to nice. Forgive me, I must see if Remus is ok," she said.

"Remus? You mean Faolan," Tala said.

"Is that his name?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed. Go comfort your mate," Tala said happily.

"Whoa! Mate?" She asked.

"Yes mate. As in reproduction partner. Father of your children. Husband as you humans call it," Tala said.

"We're mates?"

"Yes. Not so much Faolan and I. More of Remus and Hermione. Don't faint on me!" Tala reminded. Hermione straightened up.

Remus was watching her with interest. She stood on her hind legs and took her "baby steps" to Remus. He howled in approval. She got the hang of it quickly.

__

"Hermione," Remus called out wearily.

"Remus? How can we talk?" She asked.

"We're speaking in wolf my love," he reminded. She nodded foolishly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore, but I'll manage. Remus have you talked-" she began.

"Yes. It seems my love that we are mates," he replied happily. "Faolan has taken a strong liking to Tala."

"Tala has taken a strong liking to Faolan."

"Interesting," Remus commented. "Let's go over maneuvering and such."

Remus showed Hermione how to stand, run, jump, and climb. She had excelled on each one, and after two hours, they finally stopped.

"Feel like going for a walk?" Remus asked.

****

"Tala would love to go for a walk right now Hermione," Tala said. "Tala really likes Faolan." Hermione smiled inside and nodded to Remus.

"Lead the way."

Remus and Hermione jumped through the floorboard door and back through the tunnel. They stopped and heightened their senses around them.

"We're safe," Remus said appreciatively. Hermione followed him into the Forbidden Forest for a nightly stroll. "Whatever you do, do not howl for any werewolves. They might cause us some trouble."

"Ok," she said in awe as they walked over to a beautiful view. She was able to see the valleys below easily. They sat side by side on their hind legs (like dogs) and looked out. "Remus?"

"Yes my love?" He asked quietly.

"Are you upset or disappointed that we are mates and most than likely stuck together?" She asked. She feared his answer, yet posed the question anyway.

"I've never been happier," he replied. Her heart leapt, and she could have sworn she heard Tala growl in approval. "Are you upset?"

"I've never been happier," she reflected. He growled in approval, and ran his face along her own.

"I wish I could just hold you," he said softly.

"I know. In due time," she whispered.

"Let's set back to go and sleep," he suggested. She followed him through the forest until he stopped short. He picked something up with his mouth and showed her.

"A walking stick for you," he said. She took it from his mouth with her own and began to carry it. "I can carry it," he offered.

"No, I have to learn to do it this way. Thanks though," she said. He led the way to the shack and they went into the tunnel unharmed. Once back in the shack, they climbed up the stairs and sat in the prepared living room. They worked together to pull down the blankets. The fire had been lit previously by Remus before transforming. They stretched out on the blankets next to each other and huddled for more warmth. Remus put his paw over hers and she rested her head on it.

"Goodnight Hermione, Until next month," Tala said.

"Goodnight Tale. Thank you for cooperating," she answered.

"Of course," Tala said before both Moon Goddesses drifted off to sleep next to their Moon Gods.

SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE! I HOPE THIS IS SUFFICIENT SINCE IT IS A FEW MORE PAGES THAN USUAL.


	8. Part Eight: The Aftermath

A/N: IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I STARTED SOFTBALL LAST WEEK AND IVE BEEN DOING TWO REPORTS AT ONCE. HERE'S PART 8.

****

This chapter is kind of pointless, but it moves the story on a bit.

Part Eight: The Aftermath

The sun warmed her skin as she groaned softly. She slowly picked her head up, but it immediately fell back down. She felt like she had been run over the Hogwarts Express…twice. She felt a heavy weight against her left eyes, so she strained her eyes to see what it was. Remus was snoring peacefully, partially on top of her, but peacefully nonetheless. His bare body was tangled with her own. She gently crawled out from underneath him and moaned in pain. Every fiver of her being ached as she carefully stood. The walking stick Remus found the previous night rested a few paces away, so she limped over and grabbed it. It was perfect in size and sturdy for her frame. She walked over to her clothes and began to dress.

A whimper was made behind her, and she turned around. Remus was stretched out on the blankets in the nude with a hand on his head covering his eyes. Hermione carefully walked over to him and helped him get dressed too. He mumbled a thanks and shivered as he was once again with fever. She felt a slow beat in the front of her head, indicating fever as well.

"We have to walk to Hogwarts to get our things," he said softly.

"Yes I know. Where is your stick?" she asked just as faintly. He pointed her in its direction, and she handed it to him after she helped him up. They walked together each leaning on their own stick, with their other hands clasped together.

The walk to the castle was slow; however, they were not interrupted. A morning dew had covered the luscious grounds. All in all, Hogwarts looked delightful. The grasses were the richest green, and many sporadic gardens were assembled. Once inside, they headed towards the DADA class. Upon entrance, the room was left unharmed, thankfully. They each ate some chocolate, and some energy was restored.

"Where would you like to stay?" She asked.

"Harry said we could recover at Grimauld. He also told me to tell you to call him so he can help get our things and get us comfortable. We won't be well for a while I'm afraid," he said sadly. She nodded and they walked into the fireplace with their extra potions and goodies.

"Twelve Grimauld Place," Hermione spoke, and her and Remus were whizzed away.

They entered Headquarters a floor above their normal rooms. They walked cautiously to their temporary bedroom, and Remus sat in a chair nearby. Hermione went downstairs and grabbed the call to phone Harry.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Harry?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Hermione! Wow you don't sound to good. What do you need?" He asked brotherly.

"Take Ginny with you. I need outfits for a week including pajamas and such. Remus needs some clothes too," she pleaded.

"Of course. We'll stop by with everything. Same room?" He asked.

"Yes thank you so much Harry," she replied.

"Of course. Rest," he said before clicking off. She hung up as well and headed up the stairs. Remus was still in the chair sitting comfortably.

"He's taking care of everything. You get into bed and I'll get some fever potions," she said directing him to the bed.

"Hermione, you're just as ill as I am. Why do you take care of me?" He asked worryingly.

"Because I love you, and I am fine. I seem to have been holding up better than you, no offense. Just lie down and I'll be next you within moments," she implored.

"Very well," he said defeated. She walked over to box of fever potions and grabbed two. She carefully handed one to Remus, and together they downed them. Moments later, they heard Harry and Ginny arrive from the floo upstairs.

"I'll be right back," she said gently before heading out the door. She nearly collided with Harry who came thumping down the stairs, his girlfriend in tow.

"Merlin! You look like shit," Harry said. She gave a faint smile and embraced him loosely.

"Sorry, I haven't much energy," she said hugging Ginny. She led them towards their bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Remus are you decent?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered faintly. The trio walked in, and both Ginny and Harry gasped. Remus looked a bit worse from when Hermione left him momentarily. He had managed to lie on top of the comforter. Harry continued to levitate the box of their belongings to a nearby corner. Ginny led Hermione to the bed so she was stable. Both she and Harry offered any other assistance before bidding their goodbyes. Once alone, Hermione grabbed pajamas for Remus and herself. She helped him change and bundle up the covers before changing herself. She slowly crawled into bed, and pulled the covers over her body. Remus wrapped his arms around her body and brought her close.

"My love," he whispered into her hair. She relaxed and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"My mate," she said in a joshing voice. He chuckled deeply and nodded.

"That's a matter to discuss when we are in our right minds, no?" He suggested.

"Indeed. I woke up merely an hour ago, and I am exhausted."

"To true," he added. "A few more days and we'll be back on our feet in no time. Ready to continue our twisted case for the twisted Headmaster." She giggled He brushed away a few stray curls and kissed her tenderly.

"I wish I had more energy. I feel so confined in my body, not being able to hold you properly," he said sighing. She nodded and kissed him back.

"Yes I can understand. We are both extremely hormonal right now, and we are stuck. We can't do a thing for a few days, despite all the chocolate we eat, love," she said.

"I know. Shall we rest?" He asked. She nodded and together they drifted into a refreshing sleep.

The days passed on like so. They would wake up together and eat lightly, mostly chocolate. They would take their fever potions, hop in the shower for a quick cleansing, and then jump right back into bed. On the fourth day of their transformation, they received a few visitors, who had finally made Dumbledore comply. Apparently, he had given strict orders to not step foot on the third floor, where they slept.

It was on that morning, when Hermione heard someone approach. She shot up, surprisingly without fever and looked at her bed partner. Remus was sleeping with a slight grin to his face. He laid on his side with his arm underneath his pillow and the other over the spot where she just occupied. His face was tinged in a light rose. She could hear gentle footsteps heading towards the door, and quickly looked at her appearance. Her short boxers and skimpy tank would not be acceptable. She got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. She opened the door quickly just before someone was about to knock. She came face to face with Dumbledore and Snape. Thank the Gods she put a bathrobe on! Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with concern and Snape held a passive look. Dumbledore motioned for her to follow them down the hall.

"How are you both?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Hermione shrugged and ran a hand through her curls.

"This is the first morning I awoke without fever. He may have a low grade fever. Thank you Professor for the fever potions. We would have been much worse," she said. He gave a slight smile and nodded his head.

"Of course Miss Granger. Remind me before hand so I can have more prepared," he replied. She nodded and looked towards the Headmaster.

"How was the transformation?" Dumbledore questioned next.

"It was…painful as expected," she said cautiously. Yes, her and Remus found out they were mates. Soul mates perhaps.

"Indeed," he said stroking his beard. "All in all an acceptable evening?"

"Yes," a voice said down the hall. Remus was looking much better. He had his cotton pajama pants on with an undershirt as well. He came walking down the hall barefooted looking fresh.

"Ah! Remus! You are looking pretty well," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Yes, that's because I have someone taking care of me," he said kissing Hermione's cheek, who in turn blushed. Dumbledore looked a bit puzzled.

"For some reason sir, this disease really doesn't affect me so. Yes, I feel ill and the pain was hardly bearable, but my immune system seems to be pretty good, as you may know. I was able to move about more freely," she explained again. Dumbledore nodded as the realization hit him.

"Hello Severus," Remus greeted Snape with a hand shake. Snape complied and smiled politely.

"Hello Remus. How have the potions been for you?" He asked.

"Splendid as always Severus. Thank you very much," he said smiling. Snape nodded and turned towards the Headmaster.

"I'll be heading downstairs," he said and walked away. The trio decided to also head downstairs to grab a meal. When Hermione and Remus reached downstairs, a whole lot of people were present. Harry, Ginny, Snape, Molly, Fred and George, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Moody sat around the dining table. Hermione blushed as Remus grabbed her hand. Dumbledore motioned to a pair of chairs in between Snape and Harry. Remus helped Hermione in hers, and then sat beside her. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and began to chat merrily with McGonagall.

"This is a bit ..awkward," Hermione commented. Remus brought his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Just a little," he said chuckling. She rubbed her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Maybe this is a meeting or something?" She asked. He shrugged and brought her body close enough so she was half on his leg. She looked questioningly at him and saw his jaw clenched.

__

"He's protecting you Hermione," a familiar voice said.

"Tala? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"I wanted you to recuperate. I'll be here from now on. Faolan is protecting you from the predator," she said dreamily. Hermione shook her head and clasped her hand in Remus'.

Then she smelt _them. _Those revolting people! She squeezed Remus' hand and went to whisper into his ears as her eyes met Ron's.

"Think nothing of it my love. You are the only one for me," she whispered softly. He relaxed and kissed her cheek before replying.

"And you are the only one for me." She smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the slut prance next to Ron and fall partially on his lap at the other side of the table. She smiled and politely waved hello at the two of them, as their faces turned to shock. Now that she thought of it, had he not cheated on her, and she had not been bitten, she might not have been with Remus! A polite smile and wave was well deserved.Remus chuckled and she put her arm down.

Lunch was served a few minutes later, and conversations on life turned to food conversations. Food was being levitated from here to there. Hermione was thankful that there were sandwiches and salad to eat. Her and Remus shared a plate together for they were not as hungry as the rest of the group. Hermione heard someone whispering to her from her right.

"Miss Granger," they whispered. She turned to Snape and smiled. "I just would like to comment on this rather sullen meal. If looks could kill, you'd be dead!" He exclaimed motioning to Lavender. Hermione nodded and giggled against Remus. They had finished their meal and were patiently waiting for everyone else to finish. Finally Dumbledore rose to address them.

"This is somewhat of a meeting slash celebration. Or a meeting for a celebration? Either way we are together. I would like to congratulate Miss Granger on her first complete and successful transformation a number days of go," he said raising his glass. She blushed deeply, and she sensed Remus' admiration behind her. "To Miss Granger, for many more successful and safe transformations," he said smiling. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast. She muttered a humble thanks.

A clinking of glasses filled the room followed by gentle sips. Dumbledore continued to stand at the head of the table as everyone quieted. Remus began to lightly stroke her back soothing her slight bout of tension.

"On to other news, times have been rather quiet. Many of our projects have been moving ahead and succeeding. I am thankful for your hard work and dedication, which is why I've decided something different. There will be the end of a summer ball at Hogwarts for the entire Order of the Phoenix." Hermione let out a small gasp, as much of others, at the fantastic news. A ball? Brilliant!

"Would that be ok with you all?" He asked as his eyes sparkled furiously. They all nodded in awe. This would be the first ball held by the Order. "Splendid. It is scheduled for August 28 at Hogwarts approximately 6:45 PM. Their may be a reminder so do check your cauldrons. Other than that, this little get together is dismissed."

The scratching of the chairs on the floor echoed, and people made their leave. Remus held Hermione's hand and they walked outside together, just strolling. They spent the whole afternoon just walking and chatting through the gardens at Grimauld. They were now seated on a bench surrounded by beautiful flowers and softly humming bees. Hermione rested her head against his chest as they sat and relished the aroma. She looked up at his face to find him completely relaxed. She felt the passion and comfort from his body. He felt her gaze and kissed her softly. This turned out to be a snog session; one she had never experienced before.

Although her eyes were shut tight, a color showed behind the walls. She felt her fangs immediately come out, and a hard throbbing between her legs. She was straddling him. What the hell was going on? She gasped and broke away from his mouth, although his hands continued to hold her weight under her shirt. She breathed heavily, and finally noted the hard erection her boyfriend had. He gasped as he noticed her appearance.

"You've lost control too," he said in a deep voice. She nodded in comprehension. Remus helped her stand and put a quick charm on himself so they could walk into the house unnoticed. They began to quickly head back.

"When does your furniture arrive?" He asked as they neared.

"I believe in three days to Harry's place," she replied breathlessly. They stopped and checked to see if anyone was there. It was relatively empty. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny were left, and they were at the opposite end of the house. Hermione looked at Remus and smirked.

"If we run fast enough they wont hear us go upstairs. Race you to the bed?" She asked grinning.

"You're on."

And so, like children, they raced to their bedroom. They were fortunately not heard, and they both flopped on the bed at the same time. They didn't need to strip each other sensually. With a few wand movements, they were naked and passionately kissing. They made love for all the hours they had lost, and they both lost their control. Each time they looked into the other's eyes, they connected as one. It was around ten at night, when they both fell asleep.

The next few days went on like this until finally, both Remus and Hermione were at the top of their health. Hermione went out and bought all the appliances needed for her rooms. She bought comforters, sheets, pillows, and pillow cases as well. It was on the third day from their previous reconciliation, the furniture was delivered to Harry's place. Remus, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stood in Harry's spacious living room, where boxes of furniture was stacked.

"Merlin this is going to be a project," Ginny marveled.

"Indeed," Remus commented.

"Not to worry. All we have to do is organize it for which room, and then bring it to my place like that," Hermione suggested. She began directing the other three into directions for specific rooms. It took an hour and a half to sort out every box. They were finally stacked neatly in its corresponding place.

"Ok. We'll set up the rooms farthest from the fireplace first, that way we won't trip or have to walk around any other furniture." They all agreed to her ingenuity.

They started with the guest bedroom. The Queen bed was assembled by Harry and Remus. She levitated it near a certain corner and set it down. The dresser was positioned opposite the bed. For her office/library, Hermione set up the thirteen bookshelves in parallel lines. Her desk and chair was placed closest to the doorway.

They set up the master bedroom next. When Harry levitated the biggest King size bed ever, Remus smirked at her. She blushed and the foursome assembled it. She levitated it in the perfect spot against the largest wall. The beautiful view from the windows was to the left if you were sitting in bed. She levitated the canopy and stretched it with her wand. It fit perfectly. She stood on the bed, with Remus holding her calves so she did not fall as she attached it with permanent spells. He helped her down, and Ginny and Harry were in awe at how great it looked. The canopy had great long silk curtains that tied at each post elegantly. They assembled her night tables and dressers and set them into place. The odds and ends were set around by her and Ginny. They both decorated, painted, and assembled the bed layers in each room.

They then moved to her kitchen. They set up the kitchen table and chairs. The dining room took longer to assemble, but once completed, the ten person oak ensemble looked exquisite. The final room was the living room. The leather couches and recliner looked stunning along with the entertainment center. When they finally finished at five in the evening, everyone was collapsed on the couches.

"I still have to buy appliances," she groaned. The other three groaned as well.

"Hey!" Harry said sitting up. "We didn't get to see the two bedrooms!" Hermione smiled at Ginny, and they stood up. Remus followed, and Hermione led him by the hand to the bedrooms. She started with the guest one and slowly opened the door. Remus and Harry gasped at the beauty. The walls were a dark maroon. The sheets were black sating, and the comforter was a plain maroon. A single candle was burning on top of the dresser, giving it a romantic glow.

"We couldn't help ourselves," Ginny said against Harry. Hermione grinned at Remus, who looked down at her smiling. She led them back out to her master bedroom.

"The moment you've all been waiting for," she said before opening her door. The room was a deep gold, and the forest green comforter had a beautiful design of roses. The sheets were a deep red and the pillows matched the comforter. The canopy was the perfect touch to the room. Remus wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her cheek softly.

"You ladies did a great job," he said sincerely Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'd ask if you guys wanted to go out, but I am exhausted. Maybe another night?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm tired too. Its not like these guys did anything anyways," Ginny said sarcastically. She yawned as she got dirty looks from Harry and Remus. Harry led her towards the fireplace, where Remus and Hermione followed.

"I'll catch you guys later?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the hearth.

"Sure. Ciao," Harry said. They were whizzed away.

"Stay the night?" She asked groggily. He nodded and they walked to her new bedroom. She strolled to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas from the neat pile, and changed. Remus changed as well, and together they got into bed. She closed the curtains and whispered _Nox _for the lights. Remus turned on his side to face her and smiled. She turned on to hers to face him.

"You can leave some clothes here," she proposed. His face lit up, and he grinned.

"OK. Get some rest," he said kissing her softly.

"Mmm-kay," she mumbled. "Love you my sweets."

"Love you too. Sweet Dreams."


	9. Part Nine: Christen Thee, Christen Me

Part Nine: Christen Thee, Christen Me.

When they awoke, Hermione yawned in her new bed. Remus was against her tightly in a death grip. She managed to roll around to face him, as he snored lightly. An idea came to her. This was her new apartment no? She smirked at her damn cleverness and kissed his chest leaving a mark in between his nipples.

"_Hermione, are you doing what I think you are going to do?" Tala asked giggling._

"Oh yes," Hermione answered back.

"Faolan has awakened." Tala said. That was short lived because she was now underneath Remus.

"What are you up to Missy"? he asked growling.

"My! What great big eyes you have!" She said in a little girl voice. His eyes widened.

"The better to see you with my dear," he said playing along. She smirked and her voice grew husky.

"My! What big teeth you have," she said sticking her finger on his lips. The feel of his teeth tickled her skin.

"All the better to eat you up with," he said throatily. He took away her finger and kissed her so hard, her head squashed two pillows. She moaned as he bit her lips and kissed the pain away.

"You are such a big bad wolf," she said grabbing his arse pulling him closer. He groaned as he rubbed against her. "Show me how bad you are," she whispered and he pinned her down once more.

That morning was spent christening her new place. They made love in the bed, in the shower, and in the bath. She was in her robe freshly showered with straightened hair today. She groaned as she looked into the empty fridge. Remus walked in with pajama pants and a wet head from the shower. He kissed her gently this time before sitting down at the table.

"I have to get groceries, yuck," she said walking into the living room. She turned on the TV and heard Remus thump down onto the recliner. He stretched his legs out, and she handed him the remote.

"You know how to work this thing?" She asked.

"Sure. I used to have one," he said. He began flicking the channels, and nearly jumped when there was a Wizarding channel. Puddlemore United was playing the Chudley Cannons.

"When was there a Wizarding Channel?" He asked captivated by the Quidditch.

"I have no clue sweetie," she said going into her room to change. She walked into her closet and pondered over what to where. She grabbed her Manchester United football jersey in its glorious Gryffindor colors. She grabbed a pair of black denim capris and flip flops. She put some flip flops on and grabbed a Roxy bag. With a wave of her wand, it matched her clothes, and she headed out.

Remus was on the edge of his seat watching Puddlemore bring the quaffle to the goals.

"Earth to Faolan!" She said waving her hand in front of his face. He looked up quickly at Faolan, and smiled at her. She bent down and kissed him goodbye.

"You be a good boy and watch your Quidditch, while I go get some food for us." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too. I shouldn't be gone for a while."

She walked out the door and locked it before heading down the stairs. She made her way to the bottom, and greeted the bus boy. At the counter, she was able to change her money to muggle. She tucked her wand in her bag and headed to the nearest grocery. She found one in muggle London, and walked in.

She pushed her cart up and down the aisles plucking food off the shelves as she went along. She stopped at the meat counter and picked up some. An hour and a half later, she walked into Wizarding London with her shrunken groceries. She apparate outside her doorstep and walked in. Remus was sound asleep, in the recliner with Puddlemore United doing victory laps around the pitch. She shut the door and locked it before walking into the kitchen.

She began sorting the food and placing it away organized. She bent down to the peanut butter (which was her second love) when she felt him run his hands through her hand. She stood up and he kissed her cheek.

"Instruct me and I am your slave for putting food away," he said smiling. Together they put away the rest of the things.

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked. She just noticed he was dressed.

"I figured we could perhaps go out?" He asked. "I know you just bought a ton of food, but I want to take you out," he said smiling.

"All right mister. You're lucky I'm dressed," she said smiling. She shut the TV off, and he embraced her hand in his. They walked to the hearth and cast dust repelling charms on them. Remus grabbed some floo powder.

"DADA classroom, Hogwarts," he stated and they were sent to Hogwarts. They arrived in the infamous classroom, and Remus began leading them out.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Deja vous," he said laughing.

"Very funny Monsieur," she said playfully. They walked through the brightened halls and were greeted by certain portraits. They passed by the Fat Lady.

"Hello you two! How are you?" She asked in her rich voice.

"We're great," Remus answered. "And you?"

"Splendid! Splendid! Run along now," she said motherly.

"Take care," Hermione said before heading down a staircase.

"She must have been there forever," Remus commented. "Always acting like a mother to everyone, even Albus." Hermione giggled and ran a hand through her hair. "It is a really nice day out, and I thought it would do us harm to be cooped up in any longer. Lunch in Hogsmeade and relaxation by the lake?" He asked as they began to trek down the hilly way to Hogsmeade.

"That sounds great!" She said kissing him lightly. They walked into the little town of Hogsmeade, free of hormonal teens at the moment, and headed for some lunch. After a pleasant lunch and desert, they walked back to Hogwarts to the lake. She slid her flip flops off and ran her neatly painted toes through the grass. She could feel his eyes on her as she played with the soft grass. She looked to him and smiled before lying down. He still sat up as she stretched and sprawled out in the sun.

"What's the matter?" She asked worried when he kept watching. She sat up but he pushed her back down. She looked confused and he held up a finger.

"Pull out your wand," he said. She pulled hers out and found him on his knees next to her. He took a deep breath and pulled out a box. Her heart stopped.

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger, I Remus John Lupin promise my self to thee until the day I die," he said softly. He opened the box and pulled out two bands. They were gold with a beautiful rose design around one male and one female lion. He grabbed her right hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. His wand touched the ring. "With a kiss I seal thee," he said before kissing her softly. The ring glowed golden before vaporizing in thin air. She was stunned. He just promised himself to her. A promise ring.

"A promise ring? Remus, you promised yourself to me?" She asked shocked.

"The one and only. We can look into the future when things settle down again. I hope until now it'll be enough," he said slightly hurt. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she grabbed his hand.

"Remus John Lupin, I Hermione Jane Granger promise myself to thee until the day I die," she said gently. He looked up into her softly glowing amber eyes as she cried. She slipped the ring onto his finger and placed her wand to it. "With a kiss, I seal thee," she said kissing him back softly. He embraced her tightly, and she rolled on top of him. She cried in happiness onto his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he wiped away her tears. She kissed him again as her tears subsided.

"I love you too. This is perfect," she sighed. He lifted her face to look into his.

"In the future, I most certainly want to marry you, never doubt it. Time is all we need, and we can be together until the end," he said gently. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I want to marry you to," she said sniffling. "And we can have baby cubs," she added. He chuckled and nodded against her cheek.

"Tons of baby cubs running around reading or wanting to fly," he said looking at the sky. Hermione rolled off him and lied against his chest under his shoulder.

"They'll hopefully get into Gryffindor," she commented.

"Yes I couldn't imagine Severus with a few Lupins in Slytherin," he said chuckling.

"He wouldn't be able to dock points though. It's against his religion," she said laughing.

"And instead of saying Miss Granger, he'll have to say Madame Lupin. Ha," he revealed. She nodded in consent. They spent the rest of the day thinking of their future together until the sun set. They went back to her flat and an idea sprung to her.

"Remus," she called out from the bathtub. She heard him coming right in, unafraid if she was bathing this time. He sat down as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have an idea!" She cried.

"What's that?"

"You can move in!" She exclaimed. His face went into a calculating look.

"If I did I would most certainly be paying have your rent. The whole idea of fixing my house seems to be long forgotten. Do you mind?" He said.

"It doesn't matter! I don't care," she said pleading. "You could sell your place, and add it to your vault. When we get married we can combine those," she said thoughtfully. He nodded and kissed her.

"Are you sure you want me to move in?" He asked.

"Of course! It'll be somewhat official," she said looking down blushing. He grinned.

"Okay. I don't have much stuff. I'll sell it. You're brilliant," he said smiling. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She got out of the tub, and he wrapped a towel around her. She thanked him, and he let her freshen up.

When she came out, he was in the kitchen. She came in and saw him making sandwiches.

"Hungry?" He asked reaching for plates.

"Sure."

He set their sandwiches down as well as two glasses of butter beer. They sat side by side eating quietly.

"You seem to be in thought," she commented as she wiped her mouth gracefully. He stretched and shrugged.

"Just thinking, nothing to worry about," he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and collected the dishes before doing them. He came over and helped dry them before grabbing her hand. She shut the light off, and they walked to bed. They slipped under the covers and fell asleep in a complete bliss with the other.

The following day, Remus went back home to get his things ready, and to put the house on the market. She worked on her laptop all day analyzing the DNA samples she had got from the night at the club. She had transfigured a pair of old socks into an advanced DNA machine she had seen online. With careful precision, she took a tiny sample of Marlon's saliva. It transferred from the machine to the computer, where she was able to study it carefully. She then did his brothers, noticed the obvious similarities in the genetic codes, and then did the two criminals. She deduced that all four men were in fact purebloods, since their genes were very similar and interrelated.

Her next task was to research their family backgrounds. She had to visit Hogwarts for that. She also decided she would look up Mr. Dowson's heritage as well. Perhaps she could O.W.L. him? He could possibly help her with this case! She looked through her files and listed where they had ever appeared. She new in three months there would be a reunion at the old cemetery, where Harry had fought head on with Voldemort. She planned on visiting a secluded dock, where supposedly, Dark Artifacts were being shipped from India. The last place she had to visit was a beach house. She sighed and felt the wards change. She heard Remus step inside and head for her door. She met him half way there and gave him a kiss hello.

"Hey baby," he said kissing her again.

"How was your day?" She asked, leading him towards her office.

"It was ok. The house is on the market, and all of my things are here," he said motioning to his pocket. She nodded, and he collapsed into a char next to her own. "Were you working all day on this?"

"Yep. I figured out that all four men are in fact purebloods. I am going to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and research their family history, as well as Dowson's. Would it be bad if I owled him?" She asked. He strung his arm over her shoulder, and began playing with her hair. He was clearly thinking of what to do.

"It couldn't hurt. Perhaps we can meet with him in secretive? Or bring him into Hogwarts? He must still be on the run, or perhaps mad in the mind. Maybe we could help?" He said. She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I'll write this. You can put your clothes in my closet, I had extra space available. Anything else can go into the guest bedroom," she said smiling. He nodded, and walked to **their** room.

__

Dear Mr. Dowson,

I hope this OWL finds you; however, if you are reading this, than it obviously has. I'd like to meet with you near the Forbidden Forest, at Hogwarts. I ask you to please give a designated time, and I will most humbly comply. We have much to discuss. This is not a threat, I would just like to rendezvous with you.

Miss Granger

She got up from her desk, with the sealed letter, and went to Remus. He was just walking out of the closet.

"What's up?" He asked. He closed the door lightly and turned to face her.

"I'm going to drop this off with the rest of the post to be mailed off. Then, I am going to come back and call my mum. She'll probably want to come over and stop by the new flat, which ensues dinner. God help me," she said walking into his open embrace. He rubbed her back as he soothed her tense muscles.

"I'll help you. When will she be coming?" He asked.

"Tomorrow since today is Saturday. It should be wonderful," she said sarcastically into his warm chest.

"Nonsense. It'll be fine. Go run your little errands," he said pulling away. She nodded reluctantly, and kissed him goodbye. With a light spank on her backside, she headed to the main hall. She placed it in the out Owl pile. As she headed backstairs something hit her.

Harry's birthday was in a week.

They were halfway through July. She raced up the stairs with more determination and re-entered the flat. Remus was working quietly on their case, and she ran in.

"What's the matter? You look like you've been chased by dementors!" He said keeping her steady.

"Harry's birthday is in a week! Crap! I have to call Ginny and my mum! Bloody hell," she said in a panic. Remus chuckled lightly, which earned him a glare, and he sat her down.

"It'll be fine. Go call your mum first and then come back," he said reassuringly. She nodded and went over to the phone. She dialed the phone and collapsed into the recliner. The dial rang until her father answered it.

"Hello?" He asked in his friendly deep voice.

"Daddy? It's Hermione" She said smiling.

"Hermione! How have you been darling?" He asked happily.

"I've been good, how about you?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Juliette, it is your daughter. You want to talk to her? Fine. Hermione?" He asked, in between two conversations.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Your mum wants to talk to you," he said before switching lines.

"Hermione Jane Granger! She lives!" Her mother said emotionally.

"Bonjour," she said smiling.

"Bonjour yourself! How are you?" She asked. Hermione smiled and kicked out the recliner.

"I'm great! Tomorrow is Sunday and the flat is ready. Do you want to come over for some lunch perhaps?" She asked. Her mother sounded pleased, from what she could tell.

"Of course! Will Remus be there?" She asked.

"Oui. J'ai voulu vous dire maintenant puisque Remus est dans l'autre salle. Il s'est déplacé dedans avec moi," Hermione said. **(I wanted to tell you now since Remus is in the other room. He moved in with me.)**

"Vraiment? C'est excellent! J'avertirai votre père avant. Vous en avez expliquant pour faire," she replied. **(Really? That is excellent! I shall warn your father before. You have some explaining to do.)**

"Je sais, je sais. Venez ici à environ deux l'après-midi," Hermione said. **(I know, I know. Come here at around two in the afternoon)**

"Ok. I'll talk to you later," her mum replied.

"Ok. Goodbye," she said before clicking off. She got up and hung the phone, before going to help Remus. He was frantically writing and she simply sat down as to not disturb him. He finally finished, and deeply sighed, before finding her sitting beside him.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he turned the chair to face her.

"It was fine. She'll be coming here with my Dad at two," she said rubbing her temples.

"Ok. So call Ginny and see perhaps if there is a party being thrown at Grimauld?" He suggested.

"Yes. I have to go to Hogwarts one day this upcoming week for some research. We could stop at either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for a gift for him," she said standing once more.

"Agreed," he said.

"How has the work been coming?" She asked glancing over his shoulder. He shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"It's all right. I looked over your notes and came up with the same conclusion. Dowson would most definitely help, after all my family did for him as well. He's a very intelligent man as well. Meeting with Albus would be helpful, and giving the kiss to the threesome would be beneficial. I know it's cruel, but they killed his family unjustly, and they also have switched sides obviously. They have a lot against them, and perhaps they could receive the kiss," he said stressed. She kissed his forehead affectionately.

"I agree on all accounts. Let me take care of this social thing first. I sent out the letter, so hopefully he'll receive it and reply back," she said. He nodded and turned back to his work, as she headed for the phone again.

She dialed again for Ginny, hoping Harry would not answer. Unfortunately, he did.

"Hermione?" He asked as soon as he answered.

"Harry! How the hell are you?" She asked.

"Pretty good. How are you feeling? Any problems?" He asked.

"None. I'm as healthy as I can be for now. Is your other half around?" She asked.

"I see, you don't want to talk to me at all. Yes she is, one moment," he said before placing the phone down. She heard Ginny approaching the phone.

"'Mione!" She cried.

"Hey Gin. How's things?" She asked her best friend.

"Not to shabby. You seem a bit tensed," she commented.

"Is Harry around?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, but I'll put a privacy ward up," she said, the incantation following.

"Are you throwing a party for him?" She asked.

"No, I forgot!" Ginny said, sounding scared.

"I just remembered. He's going to be eighteen you know. Want to throw a party for him at Grimauld?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely," she said calming down.

"Have you moved in with him?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, but I am here every day basically. Mum knows we are in love. She's thrilled to say the least. I hope we get married," she said sighing.

"This is a conversation over coffee. Tomorrow I have my parents coming over. Perhaps a day or two before his birthday we can plan?" Hermione suggested.

"That's be great. I have to go. We're heading out on a date," she said.

"Remember not to snog in front of little children," Hermione playfully warned.

"Didn't you know Hermione? I take pride in snogging my boyfriend in front of kids," she said laughing. Hermione joined in and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she bid Ginny goodbye.

When Hermione hung up, she glanced outside. The day had turned into night, and the view from her large windows was gorgeous. She stared longingly out, as she was submerged in her thoughts.

__

"Hi Tala."

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise," her other side said sarcastically.

"I know it's been forever. How's things?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I've come to realize you and Faolan have grown exceptionally close," she added. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curls.

"We promised ourselves to each other," she whispered in her head. She could feel Tala's happiness radiate off her, if possible.

"Splendid!" Tala cried. "You two really are meant for each other."

"I know. I really want to marry him though, like right now," Hermione said.

"In due time. Maybe he will talk to your parents tomorrow at lunch? You never know. He's a gentleman; he'll want to ask for their consent I'm almost certain," she said. Hermione nodded and continued to lean against the window.

"Do you think I am to young?" Hermione asked.

"No, not at all. True love only comes by once. I am telling you he is your soul mate. Are you doubting?" She asked accusingly.

"Of course not! I feel so apart of him. My mum commented he was handsome, and I jumped him with a fury of passion. I feel so empty without him. I want to marry him, even though we haven't been going out long," she said passionately.

"I know you do Hermione. You've now heard yourself say it. You're almost eighteen, or rather nineteen. People your age to get married. You don't have to worry about waiting a year like Ginny. Faolan is very intelligent and honorable. He'll marry you properly. What do you really want Hermione?" Tala asked.

"To have his babies, for one thing. I hate time. It's aged me and restrained me all at once. I feel old, yet I am young. In time, he will marry me. I just want to do it, not think twice, be foolish and marry him out of my heart. I love him so much I'd die for him," she said.

"Faolan wants the same in turn. Never doubt him, he loves you just as much. I think you should sit back and enjoy the days until he does finally propose. Until then my dear, you have a party to plan," she said. "He's coming."

Hermione brought herself back to reality, when she heard his footsteps. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked pleasantly. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Just thinking and admiring the view," she said

"It is a very nice view," he said absentmindedly.

"If you really want to know, I was having a conversation with Tala," she confessed.

"Really. Hmm. I was speaking with Faolan as well, trying to get any pointers on the case," he replied sheepishly.

"Mhmm," she replied disbelievingly. He grabbed her waist tighter. She grabbed her wand from the windowsill and dimmed the lights. She flicked on the CD player, which began to play soft classical music. She wrapped her hands around Remus' neck and brought him closer. "Dance with me," she whispered.

"Always," he whispered back. They danced close to the window, as the twinkling stars guided them in the living room. The warmest breeze tickled their faces as they continued to sway with the gentle music.


	10. Part Ten: A Realization

Chapter Ten: A Realization

The next day, Hermione woke up on top of Remus. They were covered only with her sheets and blankets, which were whirled around them tightly. She picked her head up and glanced at the clock, which read nine thirty in the morning. She carefully disengaged herself from the beautiful mess they created, and tiptoed into the bath. She turned the hot water on, and stepped in. Remus came in ten minutes later after she just rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and joined her in the stall.

"Morning," he said kissing her softly.

"Morning to you to Mister. Sure, you can come into my shower," she added sarcastically. He slapped her bum playfully.

"Well then, I'll just leave," he said in a teasing hurt. She grabbed him back by the arm, and stuck his head under the showerhead.

"Not before you freshen up," she said grabbing shampoo. He laughed and bent his head down so she could reach. She massaged his head with the shampoo, as he sighed contently. She rinsed it once more before adding a little conditioner. They washed each other before stepping out together into the steamy bathroom.

"Should have left the door open," he said opening the door and grabbing them towels. She had her arms crossed with a slight shiver from the temperature change.

"Maybe," she commented before taking her towel. She instantly wrapped it around herself trying to warm up. He was unfazed and watched her amused.

"A bit chilly?" He asked laughing. She nodded and started to jump around. He tied his towel around his waste and steadied her. "Relax," he said as he began to dry her.

"I hate the fucking cold," she said biting her lip.

"The language!" He said joking. " Yes, the fucking cold sucks."

He dried her off before getting their robes.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked brushing his hair. It had grown a little bit since June.

"You're making it?" She asked beside him. She was wrestling with her hair and muttering spells under her breath.

"Sure," he replied. He conjured some shaving cream and a razor.

"French toast."

"Ok. Do you like bacon?" He asked as he lathered up.

"Yes, thanks," she replied.

"Not a problem. We have to go to Hogwarts today," he added. She sighed and nodded.

"Indeed. Should be a lovely day," she said giggling.

"Maybe. Why are you giggling?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason, sweetie," she said innocently. Her hair was straightened and rested on her shoulders.

"You my dear, are nearly as bad as I," he said beginning to shave.

"Possibly. I learned from the best," she said smirking.

He smiled and nodded. "That may be." She watched him shave his throat in total concentration . When he finished, he washed his face and dried it.

"Whoa," he said taken back by her. She was sitting up on the counter, her legs swingy freely, staring him down. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time," she said laughing. He walked in between her legs and kissed her softly. She was completely breathless.

"I shall proceed to make breakfast," he said helping her back down off the counter.

"And I shall proceed to get dressed."

They parted ways and Hermione walked into her closet. One of the most difficult things in her day was picking her clothes. She stifled a yawn, and picked a pair of khaki capris.

She grabbed a white halter top, and a pair of black Converse (those were the shoes of her childhood!). She carried her shoes out into the living room, and sat them down on a mat near the door. She padded her way into the kitchen, where the fresh smell of French toast and bacon reached her nose.

Remus was just setting the table when she arrived. She grabbed two cups for them and set them down side by side. They had formed a random unity, where they sat beside each other rather than across. The contact always kept them in close proximity.

They sat down together. She kissed him on his lips.

"Morning again," she said happily. He smiled and pulled her chair closer to his.

"'Tis a good morning," he said smiling. She nodded and placed her napkin over her clean khakis.

"So what do we have to do today?" He asked cutting his toast.

"Well," she said," we have to research their family backgrounds, including Dowson's. My mum and dad should be coming over at two, so that is our only restriction."

"Not bad. Ah look, the post has arrived," he said placing his utensils down. The post came out of the fireplace and floated itself toward the table. One lone letter landed itself in front of the duo. The envelope was addressed to her. Remus grabbed his wand and ran a few tests over it. He nodded and she tore it delicately open.

__

Miss Hermione Granger,

You have been the first one to address me in quite some time. I find your words truthful, which has won you a small proportion of my trust. I am most certainly intrigued that such a heroic young lady like yourself would even think of writing to me; however, due to previous knowledge, I know your character is most admirable. A rendezvous? Very well. The Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, five AM on the 25 of July. It shall be dark enough for privacy yet light enough for us to commence.

Until then,

KD

She handed it over to Remus and sighed. She watched his emotions cross his face, until he set it down and sighed. He clasped her hand, and they continued to eat in silence. She knew he was deep in his thoughts, which led her to be lost in hers.

"He still writes the same," Remus said respiring. She squeezed his hand and finished her food.

"We'll be fine. One day at a time, hmm?" She said. He nodded and kissed her cheek tenderly. She smiled and got up to clear the dishes. With a few swishes of her wand, they were done and neatly placed away.

"To Hogwarts Milady?"

"To Hogwarts," she said.

The two harmoniously chatted about where they were going to start. They got full permission from Dumbledore, just incase Pince got on their case. They were going to be Professors next year, it wouldn't have had mattered. She was vacant from the large library that held the knowledge wanted by many. Remus still held Hermione's hand tightly in a protective way as they neared the none to friendly door to the Restricted Section.

"This part gives me the chills," she said shivering. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body.

"As long as we do not touch anything we'll be fine. Even if we did I'm sure we'll be ok," he reassured.

"Ok, Remus. Where do we start?" She asked. She saw him smirk, and she held up his hand. "Yes, yes. The beginning!" His smirk widened until he was smiling, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Which would you like to begin with?" He asked as he lit more lanterns.

"How about we do the criminals first? We can do Mr. Dowson later on," she suggested. He nodded, and pulled out his wand. They commenced on finding the books with backgrounds that would enable their success.

Hours later, with many parchments filled, Hermione collapsed next to her beloved. They had found much information on the men, who had been attempting to restart the Death Eaters.

"You know some information on Dowson, no?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sure I know where exactly to find the specific books," he said taking off in search. He came back a few minutes later with a large tome. He began to turn pages rapidly until he found it.

Dowson

Original Clan began in England over 1200 years ago. One of the most respectable families in all of England. Started within the Angels-Saxon reign.

Remus skipped down to the more recent family heritage.

__

Dowson, Jonathon

DOB: JULY 15, 1915

EDUCATION: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

HOUSE: Gryffindor

OCCUPATION: Auror

Marriage: Madeline De Rosa (daughter of Mark and Leila De Rosa-muggle heritage) Unspeakable.

Children: (5 from oldest to youngest) Lucas Anthony, Michael Angelo, Rosalyn Maria, Kevin Nathaniel, Jacqueline Cassandra)

DEATH: First War

Remus continued to skim down with Hermione at his side. They found Kevin's name.

__

Dowson, Kevin

DOB: October 10, 1952 (bitten by werewolf)

EDUCATION: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

HOUSE: Gryffindor

OCCUPATION: Auror/ Outlaw

Marriage: Amy Mills (daughter of Sir Alfred Moore and his wife Duchess Francisca Moore) Unspeakable/Outlaw until death (killed by Ministry) Vampire

Children: (1- Amelia Cassandra Anna)(killed by Ministry) first werewolf/vampire.

Hermione gasped suddenly, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Remus quickly turned on her in worry.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"Amy Mills," she whispered. "Amy Mills! She was an Unspeakable. Her work is missing!" Remus's mouth dropped open in an unsettling shock.

"Perhaps the reason they killed her, her child, and attempted her husband was not because they were what they were. Perhaps it was because of her work!" She whispered fiercely. Remus held an expression of a dawning beam, a light bulb flickering on in his head.

"Maybe," he added, "she founded a way against Voldemort or something against the Ministry."

They looked at each other and spoke the same word at the same instant.

"Dumbledore."

They gathered all of their notes, and took out all the books they used. They began heading towards the Headmaster's office to do some more explaining.

When they got there, Dumbledore was reading a few pieces of parchment in a relaxed environment. Hermione felt a tad bit guilty for having to destroy that aura he had enveloped himself in.

"Ahh! Remus! Hermione! Such a pleasant surprise," he said happily. He noted their very calculating looks and offered them each a comfy chair. "Lemon drop?" He asked.

"Sir, we have found another…dawning if you will," Hermione said.

"Oh?" He countered. Remus relaxed into his chair, letting Hermione lead the way.

"Well, we found out that Kevin Dowson had married Amy Mills. Her last name was Mills. The same Mills that was an Unspeakable, whose work has yet been discovered!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed," he said urging her to continue.

"Well, what if the ministry was not so much concerned of their condition, but more so her works?"

Dumbledore went into deep thought. His blue eyes looked as though he was reading something quickly, yet he had cleaned up all his papers. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Hermione and her partner seriously.

"They were after her works," he said softly. Hermione held his gaze. "Word must have gotten out about…"

"Oh my God!" She cried.

"What?" Both Albus and Remus asked.

"Dowson must have told Harvey! Remember my dreams Remus? He betrayed him. He wanted that raise, so he not only let out he was a werewolf, he let out about her new findings. He apparently does not know her findings, just that they are!" Hermione cried. Dumbledore and Remus paled at the realization.

"She must have found something against Voldemort or the Ministry, enough for their arrests. The kiss was probably sentenced to their daughter because she was both vampire and werewolf, but also as smart as her parents. She would have been able to further the works, had they not been able to accomplish it," she said again. Remus and Dumbledore looked at each other, the soft ticks of his weird devices and Fawkes's low humming barely heard.

"I will look into it. For now, rest and carry on. Can you replicate your findings?" He asked them. They nodded and followed so.

"'Very well. It is one o'clock," he said his eyes sparkling once more.

"Blimey," Hermione said sighing.

"Use this floo," The Headmaster suggested pointing to his own. They nodded and stepped into the hearth.

"Hermione's Abode," Remus said and they where whisked away once more.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONGEST UPDATE EVER..IVE HAD SOFTBALL EVERY DAY SO FAR FOR THE PAST MONTH, AND ITS BEEN VERY HECTIC. I HAVE A WEEK OFF OF SCHOOL FOR SPRING RECESS, SO ILL PROB GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN HERE. GO BACK AND READ ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS BACK IF YOUR ARE UTTERLY CONFUSED.

I HAVE FOUND A PICTURE OF A YOUNGER LOOKING REMUS, SO YOU CAN ALL GET A SORT OF MENTAL REFERENCE WHEN YOU READ.

THE ADRESS IS AS FOLLOWS:

http// wizards/ lupin.html

IVE SEPARATED A BIT OF THE LINK SO IT IS VIEWABLE..

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.


	11. Part Eleven: Meetings, Meetings,Meetings

A/N :Someone said the link didn't work.

Its _http / www DOT hp-lexicon DOT org SLASH wizards SLASH lupin DOT html_

VIEW THE WHOLE PAGE TO SEE THE ONE PIC, WHICH IS NEXT TO FAMILY.

I'll put it in my user info as well.

Chapter Eleven: Meetings, Meetings, Meetings

"Bloody hell, bloody hell! It's already one! Oh no, what am I going to make. Crap!" Hermione shouted all at once, babbling in an automatic panic. Remus sat her down, of course with out her knowing, and grabbed her cheeks. She stopped, startled, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You my darling are panicking . Relax. Your parents aren't too picky. We could always go out to lunch. I'm sure that would be acceptable, no?" He asked soothingly. She nodded, as he let go of her cheeks.

"You're so intelligent! My savior! Remus!" She cried dramatically and hugged him fiercely. He laughed and twirled her around.

"I have the perfect place we could go to, not to far from here either. It's casual dress," he said. He set her down on her toes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That should be a project," she said rolling her eyes. He looked slightly confused.

"What should 'be a project' as you put it nicely?"

"Picking my clothes!" She said giggling. He shook his head lightheartedly and kissed her.

"We really do need to get dressed my playful one," he said in a pretend scolding tone.

"All right! Hmmph," she said marching off. He followed her into _their _bedroom to get dressed. "This is so complicated," she said pouting like a child.

"Now now ickle Hermiekins. You always look lovely in anything you wear," Remus said from his side of the closet.

"Compliments shall get you no wear," she said smirking.

"O for Effort?" He asked.

"Perhaps. Hmm," she said beginning to talk to herself about what to wear. Finally she successfully chose a beautiful white sundress. She put on matching sandals with straps that went up her shin. Her promise ring glistened against the sun once she exited her closet. Remus had left the closet earlier wearing Merlin knows what. She went into the adjoining bathroom, where she applied light makeup. Her hair was being cooperative now. She finally felt she looked reasonable, and she headed towards the living room.

"Remus?" She called out.

"In here," he replied from the kitchen. She continued her path there and smiled when she saw him leaning against the counter. He was wearing blue jeans with a red striped polo shirt. His hair was neatly done, although it had most definitely inched its way past his chin. He positively needed a haircut. She walked over to him and smiled, as he kissed her cheek.

"Looking gorgeous as always," he said, his eyes dazzling as ever.

"You too Handsome," Hermione responded. "How are they going to get here?"

"Good point. Perhaps we floo there and then floo to Grimauld for the car?"

"Sounds good," she said smiling. She casted anti-dust charms on them so they would not get dirty. They clasped hands and walked into the hearth. They each grabbed a little floo powder.

"The Grangers."

Hermione held on tightly to Remus, the whirlwind of magic nearly knocking the wind out of her. She could feel his chuckle and smirk that was more than likely on his face. Finally, they were spit out of her parents fire. She heard a scream and looked at her Mum, who uttered it.

"Bonjour!" Hermione said hugging her mother.

"You gave me such a fright!" Her Mum cried.

"That's not very polite, Mum!" She said teasing. Remus shook her father's hand.

"Hey," her father said.

"Long time no see," she said. "We decided to have lunch out."

"Oh, splendid!" Her Mum said as she grabbed her purse.

"We are going to have to floo to Grimauld Place," Remus said as he pulled out some extra floo powder.

"Ah, I remember!" Her father commented.

"Great," Hermione said. "Everyone in the fireplace."

"Yes Mum," all three said. Hermione glared at them.

"Not funny guys," she said stepping inside of it. Remus wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Of course not!" He said.

"12 Grimauld Place."

Headquarters was a deserted place at the moment. The sun glistened through the windows onto the now spotless floor of the kitchen. Hermione's parents still walked through the house in awe; however, the other couple barely noticed a thing. Remus stopped abruptly once they were outside near the garage.

"Be back in a moment," he said smiling. He went deep within the garage again, and Hermione was left with her parents.

"Hermione, close your mouth you look like a fish," her father commented chuckling.

"Sorry!" She said blushing. Remus came out moments later with a bigger vehicle for the foursome, this time a Yankee Explorer. She and her Mum hopped in the back, while the men sat in the front. They buckled up, and Remus began to drive away.

"So how has your summer been?" Her father asked. She saw Remus glance at her from the rearview mirror. She smiled and winked.

"It's been pretty good," Remus answered. "Nothing unusual. Work for the Order, transforming, resting."

"You two should go on a holiday!" Her Mum said.

"Tell me about it," both she and Remus responded. They laughed at their identicalness.

"Seriously," her Mum said. "You two sound like workaholics."

"Yes Mum. In the dictionary, under workaholic is Remus and Hermione," she said looking at her mother with rolled eyes. Remus chuckled at that as London finally came into view.

"London? Wow! Hermione, we haven't been here in a long time!" Her father said.

"Daddy, you were here to pick me up in June," she said.

"Ah, you're right once gain sweetheart. So how is this place we are going to?"

"Well, it has both wizard and muggle mixes of food. So you could try both," he said cautiously.

"Excellent idea!" Her Mum said. They continued there little chitchat until finally Remus pulled into a lot. A beautiful restaurant with outdoor patios and balconies came into view. They had tiny gardens and waterfalls around, and a sign read "Jenking's." Remus held Hermione's hand as they led her parents into the restaurant.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Four, no smoking,. Do you have something outside perhaps?" Remus asked.

"Of course, sir. Follow me."

They were led through the elegant restaurant up a few stairs, which led to the balconies. They had a beautiful skyline view (perhaps Wizard influenced? she pondered) of London. They sat down, Remus beside her as always, and picked up the menus.

"This is exquisite!" Her Mum said impressed. Remus politely smiled.

"What will you be having?" Remus asked Hermione, secretly holding her hand under the table.

"Pasta," she said smiling mischievously.

"Copycat," he muttered, hiding his grin. Her parents were talking quietly amongst themselves over what food to eat. "How am I doing?" He asked.

"Excellent," she said kissing his cheek. A waiter came by and took their orders. After serving their drinks, they sat amicably talking.

"So you both are teaching next year?" Her father asked with an all to knowing look.

"Yes. I will continue as the Defense teacher and she will take on the Charms position," Remus said quietly, making sure no one else would hear them. There was people at a farther table out of a perceiving range. Hermione's Mum beamed at her. Moments later, two waiters came back with their food and served it too them.

"How did they-?" Her mother was about to ask.

"Magic," Hermione mouthed. She gulped and nodded as the waiters left again. The meal was a more subtle one. The only sound ever really heard were the polite demands of salt or cheese, and a delicate music that played from an invisible place.

"Aimez-vous aller à la salle de dames?" Her mother asked abruptly. Remus eyed her cautiously. She sighed and nodded.

"Oui," she said. She leaned over to Remus.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back eventually," she said kissing the side of his mouth. She got up gracefully and walked out with her mother. She knew Remus would not start talking again until she was at a greater distance.

"You seem very content lately," her mother commented beside her. Hermione just nodded in her own utopia. "Let's see the ring." Hermione gave her mother her hand as they headed to the bar instead.

"The bar?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I need a drink," her mother said smiling. "My little girl is of age, promised to a fine young man, and happy. That deserves a drink, on me," she said giggling.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you today?" The bartender asked kindly.

"We'll take two shots of anything you think is good," she said. Her mother pulled her onto the stool next to her. The bartender came over with two shot glasses and a bottle.

"This is our newest drink. We call it Ocean Fire Whiskey," he said. Hermione looked at him and raised a brow.

"Would this be a sector of Firewhiskey?" she asked. He gulped and nodded.

"Indeed miss, indeed."

"Excellent."

He poured them each a shot.

"Only one," Hermione said soberly. "We don't want _them _to think the lady's room is giving free alcoholic beverages, right Mum?"

The bartender nearly dropped the bottle.

"Here here," she said and they turned to face each other.

"To your new found love, your new job, your new becoming of age, and most importantly to you!" Her Mum said clinking their glasses. They downed the shot in one gulp.

"Whoa!" They both said. Hermione felt it trickle down her throat and throughout her body. It tasted hot and cold at once, with a wonderful taste.

"That was excellent," her mother said. She paid the bill, and they both walked with a slight difficulty back to the table. They found Remus and her father in a deep discussion. Her Mum, being a muggle, was really taken to the wizard drink. Hermione was more subdued, however. Finally they shook hands with smiles on their faces. Remus had not yet heard her, for she did not hear him.

"Ready?" She asked her Mum. She nodded. "Chin up Mum, you're slouching."

The two walked to the table, and Remus' head shot up. He smirked, probably smelling the shot of whiskey they both had. He stood up along with her father, as they both pulled out their beloved's chair. Remus put his arm around her shoulder once she was seated.

"Dessert?" Remus asked Hermione. She smiled mischievously and quickly looked him up and down. She noticed his hand started to tickle her bare shoulder. She smiled and nodded innocently.

"Sure. Ice-cream?" She asked. She heard her parents click their tongues simultaneously.

"Hermione, you know ice-cream is all sugar!" Ah, the dentist roots finally come out.

"Yes, but I love it. Want to share with me Remus?" She asked. He smiled and nodded before calling the waiter back over.

"Vanilla?" He asked her. She nodded in an obvious way. "Ok, we'd like a vanilla sundae," he said pointing to one particular one in the menu. The waiter nodded and took off once more. Hermione's Mum had a certain glaze in her eyes from the drink. Hermione barely contained her laughter.

"Hermione!" Her father exclaimed. She looked sharply at him confused. "Your eyes are so bright!"

__

Oh crap.

"Well, it happens sometimes," she said pointedly. It was either the whiskey or Remus, or perhaps both that caused it, but she played innocent after all.

"Ah, I see. Look, your sundae is here already!"

Remus and Hermione grabbed their spoons and dug into their huge sundae. Her parents had started rambling onto Remus about their dentistry again. She slipped her free hand to his thigh and squeezed it. Needless to say, he almost dropped the spoon. She knew he was watching her from the side of his eye.

They finally finished their well deserved sundae. They all pitched in with the bill, and headed to the car. The ride back to Grimauld was peaceful, after everyone's bellies had been filled.

The house was once again deserted, all members having _something _to do with their lives. Hermione prepared the fire, while Remus said his farewells to her parents.

"You take care of yourself young man," Her Mum said in a bit of a slurred tone. She knew Remus noticed as well. He and her father were much more pleasant than before, somehow. After Hermione kissed them goodbye, they stepped into the fireplace.

"We shall talk to you both later," her Mum said before being whisked away by the floo. Hermione and Remus stepped in next, also being whisked away to their place.

Once inside her apartment, she got changed into a pair of jeans and a tank. She walked back out of her room, and had no idea where Remus went. Suddenly, she was thrown onto the couch. Remus tumbled on top of her kissing her face wildly. He sought her lips and conquered them with a passion so fresh, Hermione knew not what to do.

"Remus," she breathed between his kisses. He looked up, his hair rumpled beyond belief.

"Yes my Love?" He asked huskily. He took both of their wands and placed them on the stand.

"What's this?" She asked confused. He kissed her neck and back up to her lips.

"You have looked so devilishly good, so beautiful, so indescribable this whole afternoon. I had to be a good boy the whole afternoon," he whispered against her ear. She moaned back as the tingling sensation rippled through her.

"Firewhiskey," he said in a mocking voice. "Tsk, tsk 'Mione."

"Remus," she whispered again. She found his lips once more, kissing him hungrily. He had her pinned beneath him, her arms at her sides. He kissed along her neck once more, sucking on her throat, making her whimper again. Her whimper against his lips increased his longing. She finally got her hands free, enabling her to run them up his ripped torso and shoulders. Her shirt was easily tugged off.

Neither notice the green flames spurt from the fireplace.

"Whoa!" Two people cried. Remus looked up very sharply at the intrusion, his eyes illuminating his face. He growled until he saw who was there.

Hermione could not see a thing. Remus was straddling her, his hands once on her stomach along with his mouth. She heard someone call out from the fire. Had the tele gone off again?

"Remus!"

"Hermione!"

Remus groaned, not realizing Hermione's shirt was up to her collarbone.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," Remus said glaring. Hermione could feel his desire completely leave him, which left her with a throbbing down under.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," a female voice said. Ginny!

"What the-" she began to say.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. She finally was able to see once Remus was sat up right. It was Harry and Ginny. Harry with his eyes closed tightly and a hand covering them. Ginny had a hand over her mouth hiding back the giggles. Hermione sighed, and grabbed her t-shirt before putting it back on. Remus climbed off her and sat beside her on the couch.

Harry carefully opened his eyes and easily relaxed.

"Surprise," he said sarcastically. Ginny slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Well, what can we do for you?" Remus asked. He was certainly angry about the interruption.

"Sorry to have intruded without notice," Harry began. Remus snorted at this. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go out?" Ginny looked at Hermione and gulped.

"We just got back," Hermione said. "My parents went out to lunch with us."

"Oh. Another night perhaps?" Ginny asked eagerly. Remus nodded.

"Ok then. Well have fun," Harry said smirking before grabbing Ginny and leaving through the fireplace. Remus slumped back onto the couch and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry," Hermione said softly. He didn't anything, but she felt the anger radiate off him still. "Look, I didn't plan it. It's not my fault," she said shaking her head. She got up and headed to her room, not before hearing him mumble. "What was that?" She asked.

"It was your bloody idea to give him a surprise birthday party. This didn't have to happen," he snapped. She was taken back. What was wrong with him?

"Well, I'm sorry! Don't act so selfish it's not like you. It was a joint bloody idea, and I'm sorry for trying to make my friend happy! Merlin help me! Men are so stupid," she said. Unfortunately, she heard his next comment.

"If men are so stupid then why are you with me?" He grumbled. What the hell was going on? Her utopia had a flaw.

"I'm with you because I love you, you big jerk! Apparently, you have a problem when you don't get your way. I'm sorry, but that's life. They interrupted, big deal. There's always a next time!" She summoned a light jacket and her wallet before walking back out to the living room.

"I'm going out because now do to the fact that I am a werewolf, I can't bloody escape you!" She heard him curse before she walked out the door, not before slamming it.

__

'A little help from the gallery,' Hermione thought. She heard Tala sigh inside her.

'Faolan is stressed and angry,' she said.

'I realized. Why do I feel like crying?' she asked.

'It's your first fight. It happens,' Tala comforted. Hermione sighed again.

'Thanks. It's off to Diagon Alley for some new books perhaps. I haven't had a good one in a long time. Maybe one for Charms?'

'Sounds splendid Hermione. I'll be here if you need me'

'Thanks.'

Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. The Alley was surprisingly filled with witches and wizards shopping. For what? She had no idea! Her frown eased into a smile, when she saw Flourish and Blotts. She walked briskly through the crowds until the safety of her favorite bookstore enveloped her. A tiny bell rung above her head, and the aroma of books filled her senses. She was aware that she was one of a few people in the store.

She headed over to the Charms section where she eagerly read titles and lightly skimmed first pages. She finally found three large books, all new and what seemed to be good reads. She bought _An Anthropology of Nineteenth Century Charms_ along with _An Anthropology of Twentieth Century Charms. _Her last book she got was written by a Charms scholar called _Charms: What You Need To Know to Master It._ Perhaps one day she would change careers into something else? For now, she was content with teaching.

She paid for her purchases and left the bookstore, which had crowded immensely. She walked around Diagon Alley a bit more to get some fresh air. Many little wizards an witches were running about, while their parents were chatting to catch up. A mother would freeze them if they misbehaved, warning them, and then unfreezing them. She sighed and figured, after a two and a half hour cool time, she would go back.

She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

She apparated back to her apartment to find Remus asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes and walked into her library where she placed her three new books. After beginning to read the first book, she noticed Remus hadn't woken up yet. She set her book down, changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep in her dark cold bed.

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night. The bed was slightly warmer, and a hand was wrapped around her stomach protectively. She knew he was awake, and he knew she was now awake. He rolled her over onto her back, his eyes now soft with remorse. She looked up at him blankly, waiting for him to begin.

"I've been foolish," he whispered. She shrugged silently. He noticed she wasn't going to speak. "Very foolish indeed. I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Harry upset me more because the one time I had the afternoon with you, free of work, he interrupts. I shouldn't have said those nasty comments, or even thought them for that manner. I was just in such a fit of rage I lost control. Will you forgive me?" He whispered again softly. She looked into his eyes, taking notice of sincerity, and nodded. She leaned up onto her elbows and kissed him softly.

"Forgiven," she whispered back.

"I never meant to hurt you in any way. I should be a bit more sensible. You are right I am stupid," he said laying her back down.

"You're not stupid. That's my fault I said that and I am sorry. I just was so shocked you were acting that way. You are one of the most intelligent men I have come across and that is why I am in love with you. Never forget that Remus," she whispered again before kissing him. He kissed her harder, proving himself worthy of such love. She gave him one last kiss before settling down.

"Let's sleep, hmm?" She said murmured. He nodded against her shoulder and wrapped themselves in the blanket once more.

A few hours later, Hermione was shaken lightly. She yawned and rolled onto her stomach. Remus was running his fingers up and down her spine.

"No," she grumbled. "Put me back to sleepy," she moaned. He stopped and chuckled before running his hands through her hair.

"We have to go to Hogwarts," he said quietly.

"Blimey. Ugh, what time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Three." She moaned again as he laughed heartily.

"Come one Love. We can take a bath if you like," he said tempting her. She sat up and nodded. Remus got out of the bed and walked to her side before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, as she was carried like a monkey. Remus set her down on the counter before going back into the bedroom to get his wand. He hit the taps for a hot bath for the two of them. Slowly he undressed her, which definitely woke her up.

"I'm tired," she said out of the blue.

"Me too, me too," he said slipping her t-shirt over her head. He kissed her neck lightly, which got a response from her. He smiled. The bathtub was now filled with steaming water. He pulled her shorts off before setting her gently down in the water. A smile graced her face at the relaxing water.

"Don't fall back asleep," he said as he took off his clothes.

"Keep me awake then," she said, her arousal increasing. _God, she was aroused at three in the morning!_

"Will do," he said sitting behind her. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder while massaging her abdomen lightly. She moved her head to the side, giving him more access. His hands traveled north, touching her breasts. She felt him harden behind her. He moved his hands south past her belly button to the apex of her thighs. She whimpered when he dipped his fingers in side of her.

"Remus," she hissed in pleasure. He moved to the other side of her neck kissing along her collarbone as his fingers moved inside of her.

"My beloved," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on it afterwards. She sighed in bliss again as he moved quicker. "Come for me sweetie, cry out," he whispered huskily against her skin. The tightening sensation came along soon after, surged throughout her body as she cried out his name.

"Oh yes Remus!" She cried as she came. He turned her over, and slipped inside her, filling her up. She gasped at the hit of delight. He placed his hands on her hips before bringing her up and thrusted her body back down on his member.

"Mmm, Hermione," he murmured. She placed her hands on his abdomen, lightly scratching him in the water. They created waves that sent water flying over the rim with each plunge they made. She could feel him coming close, as she was once again.

"Oh Remus!" She cried as she came once more. Remus soon came after her hitting his high.

"Hermione!" He cried before spilling himself inside of her. Hermione collapsed on top of him, kissing him roughly. She sighed in content.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Shower?" He asked. She nodded and they let the water out of the bath before taking a quick shower.

It was 4:30 when they reached Hogwarts. It was rather dark still; however, the sun was just rising. Before they left, Remus had sent an owl to Albus about this rendezvous. Whether they would all meet with Albus relied on him.

Remus held Hermione's hand as they trekked down the slopes of Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was easily in vision for the duo. Their senses were on ultra high, waiting for him to emerge. At four fifty-five, he arrived, and they easily sensed him. They neared and he finally came into view. He came closer until they were about three feet away.

"Remus?" The man asked quietly. Remus nodded. Mr. Dowson took the three steps and embraced Remus fatherly. Hermione noticed his appearance. He was roughly six feet in height, skinny but with toned muscles. He had jet black hair that was passed his shoulders. He looked like he was in his early thirties; however, he was around fifty years old. He was quite handsome.

"It's been to long!" Remus said shaking the man's hand now. Mr. Dowson nodded. He turned to Hermione and smiled warmly. She noticed he had dark eyes filled with wisdom and a sense of loneliness. He had many a few scars on his face as well.

"And you must be Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked politely. She nodded and shook his hand politely.

"It is nice to meet you," she said respectfully. He smiled.

"So what are the matters of this meeting?" He asked.

"Well… how to put it gently? Uhm, you bit me."


	12. Part Twelve: The Greatest House

Part 12: The Greatest House

There was dead silence.

The Forest was dark, filled with shadows of the plants and animals that inhabited it. Mr. Dowson, if possible, paled greatly at her statement. Remus fidgeted with his sleeves on his robes, as Hermione waited for his response.

"Oh Merlin," Mr. Dowson hissed. He looked into her eyes, and she saw the remorse wash over. "I am terribly sorry, Miss. I don't know what to say."

"Well for one, thank you," she said, shocking both Remus and Mr. Dowson.

"Thank you?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Shall I start from the beginning? Perhaps we can go inside to your rooms Remus?" She asked. Remus nodded and looked to Dowson.

"That should be much better. It is quite chilly out here. Will someone see?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. Disillusion Charm shall suffice," Hermione said before cracking it over him. The trio walked to Hogwarts, all senses fully aware for any spectators. They finally made it to the DADA class with ease. They headed into Remus's office, where they both put heavily wards down.

"Ok. So from the beginning. I'm eighteen years old first off, since I had used a time turner in my third year. Have you heard of Ron Weasley?" She asked. He nodded.

"Arthur and Molly's youngest?" He asked Remus.

"Youngest son. They have a daughter a year behind," Remus explained. Mr. Dowson smiled.

"Finally got a girl! Took them a few years, aye?" Remus nodded grinning. Hermione smiled and continued on.

"We had been dating for a little bit. Let's just say he was a tad bit pushy in certain areas. I was Head Girl, and I found him on my rounds with another girl. I went crazy, stormed out of the castle in a rage. Passed by Professor Snape, told him off, and went outside. I sat by the lake a little bit and you bit me on the spot. It was some time in June."

Mr. Dowson sighed and slumped into his chair.

"Indeed," he said lost in his thoughts and memories.

"So, Remus here at the time was my DADA professor. He helped me through the whole ordeal, and we fell in love. I suppose we always had something between us; a bond if you will. But anyway, I had started having my dreams."

Dowson definitely paled. Hermione conjured a glass of water. He muttered a thanks and gulped down. _Poor Mr. Dowson, she thought sadly._

"What did you see?" He asked quietly. Hermione gulped and cleared her throat.

"Well. The leading events to the deaths of-"

"Amelia and Amy," he whispered, his eye tearing. She nodded and looked down at the floor. Remus took over from here.

"Kevin," he said softly. The man looked up.

"We think you can help us."

"With what?" Kevin asked.

"Well you see, we've found Harvey." Kevin growled fiercely.

"That good for nothing-"

"Hold on! He's managing a French club in Paris called La Rue. His brother is the bartender. Bateaux and Navarre are doing side business with him. They're trying to restart the Death Eaters." Kevin gave a low growl.

"How could I help?" He asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "We know your wife was an Unspeakable, correct?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Her work is missing. Do you know its contents?"

"Her work? That's right! Before we had gone into hiding, she said she had to do something. She never told me where, when, why etcetera. She couldn't tell me really what it was about; however, she was very confident," he explained. Hermione sighed and glanced at Remus.

"We think we know why they were after you," Remus said. Kevin looked up sharply, hope and question in his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Perhaps they were not after you for the fact that you were all infected with some kind of as they say disease, but we'll call it a gift," he said smirking. The trio smirked to each other at the dry humor. "What if they were after her work? Perhaps it could have taken down Voldemort or the Ministry, or both?"

Kevin's mouth dropped open.

"I am so dumb," he said. He sat up immediately. "How could I not have seen it! It has to be something against the former or the latter. What if the Ministry has been with Voldemort the whole time?"

__

Hadn't thought of that one.

"This is why we need your help!" Hermione exclaimed. "We can search for her works! Find anything we can, clues or leads! If only we can prove the Ministry had been doing some kind of illegitimate things or working with Voldemort! So many people's lives would be saved. You could be free! It could be a complete coup d'etat!" Hermione exclaimed full of ideas. Remus and Kevin nodded together.

"If you could help us, I'm sure we could change a ton of things. Perhaps if we all meet with Dumbledore, we can make an accord? I'm sure Severus won't mind making another Wolfsbane potion," Remus said standing up. Kevin stood up as well.

"I'll make a decision once I meet Dumbledore. Is he available now?"

"I'm sure he can make himself available for this opportune moment." Hermione led the way to the fireplace. The trio entered the fireplace. "The Headmaster's office."

Dumbledore was just coming through his doorway when they entered. He smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling profusely, as he saw Kevin.

"My dear boy!" Dumbledore said. Kevin walked over to Dumbledore and embraced him tightly.

"It has been to long," he said too the old wizard. Dumbledore nodded and conjured three chairs in front of his desk.

"I figured you three would eventually come by."

"Indeed," Remus said.

Dumbledore waved his hand in the air in some motion, and Hermione felt the wards tighten.

"Kevin, you've heard of the Order of the Phoenix haven't you?"

"Yes," he said clearly.

"Perhaps we can all make an agreement. Would you like to join. I know where your heart lies, and working with these three would have to start by joining," he said kindly. Dowson nodded.

"Excellent. The ceremony shall be this tomorrow evening. Until then, can you sign this?" He asked conjuring a parchment. "Read it over if you may, it's actually very straightforward."

Kevin read quickly, and after a few minutes; he signed. He handed it back to Dumbledore, who ran his wand over it. With a golden light, it disappeared.

"Now we can get started," Dumbledore said. "A contact of mine saw activity commencing in Paris, and investigated. They came back to me, and I initiated a few recons. They created the files, and I gave the new mission to the two smartest members of this Order, who are seated beside you. They visited the club and have come to many conclusions. Harvey is working alongside Bateaux and Navarre. They're dealing drugs, transferring illegal dark artifacts, and are trying to recreate the Death Eaters Organization."

"If the Ministry is alongside Voldemort, the transfer of these artifacts may be overlooked," Hermione added. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. We must be careful. Careful to hide any of our tracks. Hermione, would you like to inform him of the club and your finding?"

"Well, first I went up to the bartender. He's Harvey's brother, and his name is Marlon. Well, I used a bit of seducing on him and I found a load about who his brother is and what he does. His brother even holds real estate. Then he actually let me, a stranger and newcomer to the club, meet his brother and company. Seduced them as well and had them in the palm of my hand. I said I was a journalist and traveler, who wanted to write about their club. He let go the fact that Bateaux and Navarre are his 'financers.' They all see it as advertisement."

"Very ingenious Miss Granger," he said thoughtfully.

"By all means call me Hermione," she said smiling.

"Aye, then you will have to call me Kevin," he said. She nodded.

"So the night I went there, I got DNA samples etc. I could go on forever. Would you be interested in helping us?" She asked.

"Most definitely. Albus, I am unfortunately responsible for her condition. Can you perhaps ask good old Severus if he can make me a potion monthly as well?" Kevin asked.

"I will. You shall see him this evening," he said smiling.

"Severus?"

"Indeed. He is in fact in the Order," Dumbledore said grinning.

"Who would have thought? Well, he's more self-centered and too upper-class to be kissing a man's robe. It's quite beneath him last time I checked. Hmm, that shall be a discussion," he said rubbing his chin. Remus wrapped an arm around Hermione and smiled.

"Well, now that it is six in the morning, perhaps you three should go out for some breakfast? A little glamour should do it," Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps all three of us should, so people won't ask Remus and I who Kevin is," Hermione pointed. Dumbledore nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"Excellent idea Hermione! If we were in school ,that'd be ten points to Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor as well? The greatest house I say," Kevin added. The other three laughed and nodded.

Kevin conjured a mirror and began to play around with his glamour charms. He made his hair blond and his eyes green. He made himself a bit fuller and taller before smiling satisfied. Hermione changed her hair into straight raven locks with green eyes (she smiled as she did this, thinking of Harry). Remus changed his hair into short dark blond curls. His eyes became gray, and his face more defined.

"We need names," Remus said.

"Indeed," Kevin added. Hermione's mind was buzzing for names.

"How about our werewolf ones? Do you have one Kevin?"

"Indeed I do," he said smirking.

"Tala," she said. Remus spoke up next to her.

"Faolan."

"Ulric."

They all smiled at each other and began to head into Hogsmeade.

When they arrived in the deserted Hogsmeade, they started to head to the 24-hour Three Broomsticks. A few lone witches and wizards walked throughout the streets. They entered and took a seat in a booth near the back. Faolan sat beside Tala, while Ulric sat across.

"I haven't been up this early in a while," Tala said. Faolan nodded as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have rendezvoused so early?" Ulric commented. The two across from him glared and shook their heads.

"Yes. New rule," Tala said. "All meetings must be after nine o'clock in the morning."

"Deal," the other two said. Their meals were brought by quickly after, and they ate in silence, each taken by their thoughts.

__

'Hey Mia,' Tala whispered in her head. Hermione yawned inside her head.

'Yes Tala?'

'Ulric is a very nice man,' she said. 'Oh and congrats on reconciling with Faolan.'

'Ulric is very nice. I feel sorry for him. He lost everything he loved, much like Harry. That should be an oh so splendid introduction,' Hermione said sighing.

'Well the initiation should be good. You have that ball too. And Harry's Birthday.'

'Oi, I've got a lot to do!' Hermione whined. Tala laughed and Hermione's thoughts were cleared.

"Tala?" Faolan asked concerned.

"Sorry, it seems my _conscience_," Tala snorted in her owner's head at this, "chooses the wrong time to speak with me."

"Ahh yes. My _conscience_ is a distraction as well. And you Faolan?"

"Always," he said shrugging. They finished their meals, and when they walked outside it was a beautiful sunny day.

"Hey Remus, why don't we go to Headquarters?" Hermione asked as they walked back into the wards of Hogwarts.

"All right. We can use the floo in my office," he said. The three werewolves chatted amicably until they reached the hearth. Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione, as Kevin stood beside him.

"When we arrive, do not step out of the fireplace. We have to tell the House you're safe so it will admit you from now on," Remus said.

"12 Grimauld Place," Hermione stated clearly. They felt the pull of transportation before leaving Hogwarts.

The moment they stepped into the house Remus began to speak.

"I Remus John Lupin, allow Kevin Nathaniel Dowson into this House for any purpose whatsoever."

The House released the wards around the fireplace. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen eating a late breakfast. Ginny's eyes lit up when she saw Hermione. They embraced, and Hermione sat down next to her. Harry stood up and embraced Remus before turning to Kevin.

"Kevin, this is my godson Harry Potter. Harry, this is Kevin Dowson," Remus introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Kevin said shaking his hand.

"Harry please," he replied backing. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Ah, yes. Do call me Kevin."

"Will do."

"Harry?" Ginny called.

"Yes love?" He asked turning back.

"Hermione and I are going to spend the day. I'll talk to you later," she said smiling. She walked over to Harry and kissed him hard on the lips. Hermione rolled her eyes. Kevin sat himself at the table. Remus walked over to Hermione and kissed her hard on the lips to.

"I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. I love you," she whispered only for him to hear.

"I love you too," he replied just as quietly.

"Don't come by the apartment with Harry. We're planning," she whispered again. He nodded. They separated, and Hermione linked arms with Ginny as they headed out the front door.

"We have so much to plan!" Ginny said far away from the house.

"I know. Oi," Hermione said sighing. "Want to go to my place? I told Remus to steer clear."

"Great idea. Let's just find somewhere to apparate," Ginny said. They continued to walk through the suburb until they came across a park. They walked under a jungle gym and crouched low.

"Can we apparate from here?" Hermione said.

"Hopefully," Ginny said smirking.

"We are lionesses after all," Hermione said. "You know where you're going?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Let's go," she said before disapparating away. Ginny followed and they landed in front of her complex.

They walked through the lobby and then up the stairs to her own. She loosened the wards and the two girls walked in. Hermione tightened them once more. The sun was shining beautifully in from the windows. They walked into the kitchen, and Ginny plopped herself in a chair at the table.

"Anything to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Vodka," Ginny said teasing. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Anything non-alcoholic to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you got," Ginny replied. Hermione pulled out two colas, as well as pen and paper.

"Ok, so we are going for the surprise birthday party?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. He's going to be eighteen, truly legal," Ginny said in a daze.

"All right Gin, come back to Earth." Her friend just smiled. "Want to have some kind of theme perhaps?"

"How about Hawaiian?" Ginny asked out of the blue. She jumped up in surprised until a wide grin crossed her face.

"Excellent idea Gin!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione wrote that down as part of the theme.

"Who should we invite?"

"Everybody," Ginny said grinning devilishly.

Ginny left four hours ago after horrendous planning. Harry's party was so planned, there was no room for mistakes. Ginny had planned on taking him out the whole day of his birthday to an amusement park. That would give Hermione and whoever else wanted to help time to set up. Remus came in an hour ago and was now napping in their bed.

Hermione cleaned up all the papers, stuck them in a draw, and carefully warded them so Harry would not find them incase he stopped by. She walked into the dark bedroom, and stripped herself of her cloak. She had comfy shorts on with a big t-shirt on. She crawled into bed and let her head rest against the pillow. She was exhausted. All of a sudden, Remus's hand shot out and pulled her closely to his bare chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"My love," he whispered as he stuck his hands under her shirt. He lightly tickled her back with his finger tips, like he had in the infirmary the day after her bite. She let out a canine purr.

"Where's Kevin?" She asked five minutes later.

"He and Harry actually get along quite well. Kevin knew Lily and James very well, so any extra information about them Harry is of course drawn to. Kevin is a nice guy in general. Amelia would have been in your grade."

"Ahh, I see. Well, maybe he can also act as a father towards Harry. You do a wonderful job, but I am definitely not being his mum. Although the past seven years I've acted like his guardian angel," she said absentmindedly. Remus pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"True. How was planning?" He asked.

"Strenuous. I'll need your help," she said moving closer to him. He nodded and wrapped his hands on the bottom of her back. He gently began to tickle them again. She got goose-bumps.

"You're putting me to sleep," she whispered before sighing in content.

"That was my intention," he said kissing her mouth softly. "You look drained."

"Thanks," she said kissing him again. "You did this to me when I went into a fit after I had gotten bitten," she added reminiscing.

"Indeed. When you fell asleep, Albus said it worked like a lullaby," Remus answered.

"Mmhmm," she said dazedly. "Your voice is a lullaby."

"So is yours," he murmured. She smiled and shifted her neck onto his collarbone, her nose touching his neck.

"I love you," she said. He kissed her once more.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."


	13. Part 13: In Which the Gold and Ruby Comb...

Part 13: In Which the Gold and Ruby Combine

Hermione awoke to a pair of bright amber eyes. She smiled sleepily and snuggled up closer to him. He bent his head and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Time to get up," he said hoarsely from his slumber.

"No. I wanna sleep," she whined childishly. She couldn't think too coherently this morning, which slightly irked her.

"I know you do and so do I. But we got to get up. C'mon, love," he said tying to wake her up. She was dozing on and off. "Don't make me reach for wand," he said trying to get her to move.

"The one on the dresser or the one that is against my stomach," she said sarcastically. She opened an eye and saw him glare at her before smirking.

"Tsk, tsk," he said waving a finger about.

"Tsk, tsk yourself Monsieur. What do we have to do today that is so in dire need of my presence?" She asked.

"We have a day off! We get to spend the entire day together!" He exclaimed.

"God help me," she teased. He pounced on her, so her head was far up on the pillow.

"Apologize," he said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nope. Good night," she said closing her eyes still under his weight. He pressed against her, and he noted she held back a moan. He did it again, and again she suppressed a whimper. "No fair!"

"Say 'Remus I am so sorry! I will gladly spend thy day with you!'" He said as he began to tickle her. She squealed and tried to throw him off her.

"Remus I am so sorry! I will gladly spend thy day with you!" She cried and he finally stopped.

"Excellent. I suggest a shower perhaps?"

"Perhaps. But I'm going to be so lonely," she whined with a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

"Aye. Perhaps you need a chaperone? I will gladly oblige," he said. She nodded and sat up. Remus climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She sighed and forced her stiff body to join her beloved in the shower.

After three long hours of showering with supervision, Remus and Hermione headed out of her flat. She was wearing a baby pink boho top that was long and soft. It showed her generous chest appropriately, as it hung from two thin straps. She wore a pair of denim boot-cut jeans that had various wholes in them. She and her mum had cut them upon her kitchen table a year ago. Her wand was placed in her pocket; however, it was still in easy reach. Her feet were graced with a pair of white Asian styled flip-flops. Her foot was covered halfway with a sort of weaved like material that was decorated with flowers made of sequins. They made a gentle flipping sound every time she took a step. A pair of clear pink sunglasses rested on her small nose ready to shade the sun. The only jewelry she wore was her promise ring that glowed slightly every time Remus brushed his hand against it. They began descending down the stairs, and she got a chance to see her love's attire for the day.

He wore a pair of cargo shorts that went past his knees. His wand was also in his pocket for his reach. He wore a navy shirt with three buttons at the top. A pair of sneakers had gone along with this outfit. Her attention kept going to his right hand, where she pictured a lovely band would rest.

Her attention was drawn back, when they entered the street.

"You seem to be in thought today," he commented, as they headed down the street.

"I was, but most importantly I was enjoying the view," she said pushing her sunglasses slightly down with her free hand. He blushed slightly.

"And the view was-"

"You," she answered. He smiled and kissed her fingers that were interlace with his.

"Do you like the water?" He asked absentmindedly. She glanced at him and noticed he was deep in thought.

"Yes. As in oceans, waves, and currents?"

"Indeed."

"I do. Do you?" She asked confused. He looked at her and smiled.

"Most definitely. Excellent. Follow me into this lovely dark alley," he said smirking. She giggled and followed him.

"Hold on tight," he said and without warning, he apparated them away.

The first thought that crossed her mind, when they arrived was "Wind." She opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing on a dock next to a beautiful lagoon. Their was a bay with very few houses scattered around. She saw someone flying on a broom in the distanced and assumed it was in fact a Wizarding location. Forgetting Remus was beside her until the sudden contact, he led them down the dock to where a large sailboat awaited them. A lone man was standing there in a pretty nice outfit with a friendly smile on his face.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lupin?" He asked. Hermione blushed read and noticed Remus had too.

"Yes, is everything ready?" Remus asked. The man nodded and motioned for them to step onto the boat.

"Do you know all the operations Mr. Lupin?" The man asked. Remus nodded and with a wave of his wand, the boat had settled into the bay. They were both silent as they took in the beautiful views of the extravagant houses.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked breaking the quiet.

"We are in France off of a secluded wizard part of Nice," he said smiling. Her eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly.

"This is the greatest!" She said before kissing him. He smiled and broke their kiss and began to lead her into a different part of the ship. A blanket was laid out with a basket filled with food. He helped seat her on the deck and sat beside her. She looked at him with a calculating look.

"No protests or questions," he said smiling at her. "You're too intelligent."

"Why thank you. Shall we dine?"

"We shall."

The rest of the afternoon was joyful. Hermione and Remus sat side by side on the boat, which glided through the water with ease. He would raise his wand and the boat would turn or head in a different direction. Hermione could hear the blood rush in his ears and knew something was up. She looked at him, as he stood up. He walked down two tiny steps and around the little deck to face her. She was sitting two feet above him with a very quizzical look.

"Hermione, please don't interrupt before I loose my nerve," he said placing a hand up. She was about to cry. Oh god! What did she do?

"Did I do something?" She asked scared.

"Yes," he said smiling. Now she was downright bewildered. "How long have we been together? It's rhetorical. We've been together for about a month. We've already promised ourselves to each other. Here's the thing. Time vexes me beyond belief. When I was at school I always got everything done early because I was afraid I wouldn't get it done in time. Time always constricted my life, and now yours as well. Every full moon cycle we wait and wait to change, to become sick. You and I won't age like everyone else due partially to time. Time! Time! Time! It's beautiful and ugly, destructive and harmless, wasted and savored all at once! I've done enough waiting in my thirty-seven years of my life. Do you like to wait?" He asked staring deeply into her eyes. She hated being confused. She noticed his anticipation and shook her head no.

"We're going to be walking this earth for a very long time, love. We'll have all the time in the world. I just want security, for the both of us. Hermione Jane Granger, will you give this werewolf your hand in marriage? Will you Hermione Jane Granger, make the me happiest man alive and marry me?"

Oh Merlin.

She did not just hear that. She looked at him shocked and noticed she in fact did just hear that. There he was on one knee, an open box in hand. The diamond she saw was large. It was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. It was a golden band with the simple rose pattern that had matched her promise ring. There were tiny diamonds shaped like hearts that surrounded the largest diamond. Tears rolled down her eyes without her even noticing.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" She thought aloud. He shrugged his shoulders. She smiled at him_. 'That's very cool. I wish I marry Remus, but all we need is time.'_

"Yes!" She cried. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I will marry you!" She cried. He stood up and enveloped her into the tightest hug they ever had. She sought his lips and kissed him passionately, loving the feel of his tongue battling with her own. They pulled apart for air and he popped the ring out of the case. He grabbed her slender hand and slid the beautiful ring next to her promise one. There was a golden light that was omitted from the engagement ring and a ruby light from her promise ring. The roses from her promise ring connected with those of the engagement ring. The female lion on her ring roared approvingly as it danced between the two rings. Hermione watched entranced. Finally the lion calmed down as it purred. She looked up at Remus, who was watching him carefully. She walked up to him and kissed him lovingly before setting her head on his chest.

"This has been one of the best days of my life," she whispered. He ran his hands through her curls and kissed her cheek gently. The sun was starting to set now. Remus stood behind her and rested his head upon her head. They watched as the sun was nearly gone and a quarter moon had risen. They brought the boat back to the dock, which was now empty. Once on the dock, Remus turned to Hermione.

"HQ?" he asked quietly.

"Yep. Meet you in our room? You're too tired to take us both," she said patting his arm. He grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"One, two, three."

They were standing side by side in their bedroom. They could hear many voices downstairs. Hermione walked into their closet and pulled out their robes for the attire that evening. Each wore deep ruby robes, especially designed for the Order. They were their formal ones, rather than combat. Hermione's robe had many patches from the war and her work. A patch for the Order of Merlin first class resided next to her patch for services to Hogwarts. She had patches for being Head Girl, breaking OWL and NEWT records. She had patches for being one third of the trio to defeat Voldemort. She could go on and on and on. Remus had many similar patches as well. The sleeves were sewn with Ancient ruins, designed by herself, that enabled numerous things. This allowed communication and protection, as well as it showed your rank. The higher rank you were, the more Ancient Ruins you had on your sleeve. The Ancient Ruins were to help keep sectors and divisions together as well as show power. Remus and he, needless to say had many Ancient Ruins.

"Thanks," he said quickly before slipping it over his clothes. She followed suit, and felt immediately comfortable in her robe. They walked hand in hand down the stairs with haste, even more so when the many voices grew nearer.

Dumbledore was waiting in the kitchen in his robe along with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He greeted them, as the phoenix flew to Hermione's shoulder and welcomed her old companion.

"Hi Fawkes," she cooed. Remus shook Dumbledore's hand. Fawkes flew back to Dumbledore, and Hermione held Remus' hand again. She saw Dumbledore's eyes go to her hand very casually. She held a grin back at his not so subtleness.

"Sorry we're late. We were away," he said blushing slightly. Dumbledore smiled fatherly.

"I bet. Hermione, are you ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Come along, everyone is seated."

They walked outside to the garden, which was set beautifully with floating candles and beautiful flowers. The all to familiar alter was set up at the top of the aisle. No, it did not look like someone was to marry, but it looked like the typical Order of the Phoenix Induction. Hermione spotted Harry, who was seated first row next to Snape and Draco. In these inductions, you sat by rank. The highest were seated closet to the altar. She saw two seats next to Harry, who had decided to start making puppy dog faces at Ginny, three rows back. She saw Kevin sitting beside Harry in his ordinary clothes, the only one present in doing so. She could feel his nervousness, which was broadcasting like a television program. Everyone stopped talking, as Remus and Hermione walked up the aisle. He rubbed her hand soothingly, a gesture he made quite often. They sat beside Harry and remained silent as Dumbledore and Fawkes walked to the altar.

"We are gathered here this evening for a very special event. We are going to be taking in another soul under our wing. An induction shall commence for Kevin Nathaniel Dowson."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the gathering.

"Keep your wands down and away!" Dumbledore cried. "As the founder of this organization, I am able to choose who I see fit for induction. If you have any comments about this direct them to me and not to Mr. Dowson. Let us begin with the ceremony. Miss Granger? If you will begin us please," he said kindly. She stood up and faced the altar.

The altar.

It was clear and made of a no breakable glass. Its basin was also translucent, ready to show its spectators a show. She pulled out her wand as the silence rang in her ears.

__

Total concentration Hermione1 Tala, I ask for silence.

Hermione stood at the altar, her wand level with her head. She walked around it so she faced the basin and the audience. She took a deep breath, went into total focus, and began to chant.

"Brothers and sisters,

Family and friends.

United together,

Until one's end.

We are gathered today,

To bring in another.

His name Kevin Nathaniel,

Who shall be your brother.

Protection from the start,

And until the end.

True loyalties are in his heart,

One that does not bend.

Old alliances bygone,

And a fresh start for thee,

Trust, Loyalty, and Faith,

Is what you shall see.

I ask upon thy spirit,

Of the cold and chilling North.

Like a river runs its course,

His shall be forth.

I ask upon thy spirit,

Of the warm and comforting South.

He shall have the courage to fight it

When problems see fit to rouse.

I ask upon thy spirit,

Of the dry and dusty West,

Help him reach his limit,

When his life is put to the test.

I ask upon thy spirit,

Of the moist and breezy East.

For his strength is one to merit,

In which his life is carefully pieced."

A dark blue liquid appeared in the basin of the altar. Hermione mixed it around with her wand before being satisfied. Kevin watched on in bewilderment as the magic rippled off her body. A strong chilling breeze came from the North and swirled around Kevin. It then directed itself into the basin, where the liquid splashed and turned a dark green. A second wind came, this one warm, from the South. It swirled around Kevin and followed the North by plunging into the liquid. It then turned a shade of purple. A dry wind from the West came and whirled around Kevin before also sinking into the liquid, which turned black. The final moist breezy came from the East. After encircling a very freaked out Kevin, it jumped into the liquid, which turned clear. The only thing that exemplified its presence was the rim of the liquid. Hermione regained her focus and began to chant once more.

"Hold The Platinum Blade,

In which we have drawn thy blood.

Thy river of magic that's made,

Shall collect like an ever-growing flood.

Thy flood upon thy palm,

Shall flow into this basin.

Words shall bring calm,

And your brotherhood shall hasten.

Ruby lights from the North and West,

Shall uplift thy potion into the sky.

You forever shall be infinitely blessed,

And the light will eventually die.

Golden lights from the South and East,

Shall uplift thy potion into the sky.

You forever shall be infinitely blessed,

And the light will eventually die."

The Platinum Blade appeared in mid-air and suspended above the basin. Kevin took hold of the blade and stuck out his palm. He ran the dagger quickly across his palm without a wince. Hermione quickly began to chant again.

"The blood has been drawn."

Kevin's blood soon oozed off his hand and into the liquid below. It shimmered and began to stir itself crazily as tons of colors sparkled. Soon enough, two ruby lights from the North and the South uplifted the potion. The potion turned into a wolf and then it slid right back into the basin without another splash. Moments later, two golden lights from the South and East came and lifted the potion once more. This time it was a phoenix flying through the heart of the wolf. It resided back into the basin. The gold and ruby which had segregated into halves began to combine. A soft mist was admitted from the potion. Kevin's hand was not bleeding; however, the wound remained open. Hermione brought her wand up and began to recite once more.

"The Ruby light from the North and West,

Resembles the blood of your life.

The Golden Light from the South and East

Resembles the Phoenix's Flight."

At that time, Fawkes flew around the room singing beautifully for the ceremony. Kevin watched in awe as the phoenix perched itself on an invisible roost. She dropped two crystal clear tears into the potion and a feather of hers.

__

"The phoenix has given back what you originally gave."

Suddenly, a ruby cloak appeared in front of Hermione. She began to do tons of wand waving, making the audience watch her in awe.

"Effingo illa alica quod carmen in suus amiculum pro tutela , levamentum , quod defero. Ostendo suum ordo."

The cloak spun quickly as invisible stitches worked its way around. Finally, the ruins were in place. It remained suspended into air

"And now for the binding. Dip your wound into the potion," Hermione instructed. Once his hand rested in the liquid Hermione spoke for the final time. "_Redimio duos una insquequo totus of infinitio. may is redimio venia suus pectus pectoris."_

The potion completely drained into his veins. The wound on his hand sealed with the faintest of scars. A minute later, a misty phoenix flew out of his heart and into Hermione's. Two more phoenix's flew out of hers, and soon the whole room was filled with misty phoenix's as everyone was re-connected with every one else. The last person left was Dumbledore who received all of the phoenix's with a smile on his face. The cloak finally dropped onto Kevin and tied itself. Hermione was out of energy. Remus walked onto the stage and helped her sit down.

"That was brilliant. I never knew you could do that!" Remus cooed in her ear. She smiled and a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Neither did I until Fawkes and I bonded. I apparently was cut out for the job," she said sleepily, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her as she began to slightly doze.

"That was an excellent ceremony!" Dumbledore said in front of the altar. Everyone clapped and Kevin sat down in his chair by Dumbledore. "Kevin will be working with Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. We wish them the best of luck with their research," he said as everyone clapped. "There is food and drinks for everyone, so do enjoy yourself!"

"Hermione, Love," he said. Her weary eyes looked up at him. She was certain he could feel the drain she was experiencing.

"Perhaps we can go home?" He suggested. She nodded and he helped her up before they walked inside the house where the party was. Dumbledore spotted them and waved goodbye after briefly indicating he'd owl Remus. Hermione was so tired, it took effort to keep her eyes open. They reached the fireplace and with a handful of floo powder they went home.


	14. AN to Readers Pleaser Read

Hey, I'm sorry. This isn't a chapter. My computer had to be refigured, and I lost all my work. So now I must retrace my steps and rewrite it. It's going to take some time, so please be patient. I will replace this note with the next chapter. It will be like an interlude because I want to give you **something** to read. I'm sorry once more.

Gryffindorbabex13


End file.
